A Freak like Me
by GeminiCancer
Summary: Harry is sold to a man who experiments on Mutants when he's seven. this is a Hp/xmen crossover. slash brainwashing, rating just in case
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm in the process of uploading beta'd version. Thanks to Blaze Lupin for looking over it. I may or may not be getting more help as needed and so there may be more edits. **

**Summery:** Harry is sold to a man who experiments on Mutants when he's seven. this is a Hp/xmen crossover. I need a beta, hopeful one who can help me with Remy's accent and the characters not in the movies. the info on the xmen will me a hodgepodge of the movies info from the internet the comics I have and other fanfics. Hogwarts will come along eventually but not soon, Harry is already old enough to graduate. i don't really like most of the characters from canon so...we'll see how it goes.

**warnings: **slash, gay relationships, non-explicit rape, brainwashing.

_"french"_

**'mental conversations'**

Prologue

I read a story once, about a girl who fell into a mirror and ended up in a world full of strange creatures and had a lovely fictional adventure. I remember that story in particular because it was the only fictional story The Doctor allowed me to read. He said it was to show me that freaks like me only cause harm to normal people. That Alice would have been better off not meeting the freaks and having that "horrible frightening experience." He explained to me that, that perfectly normal and human girl had been captured and tortured by freaks like me, and that this was why we had to be controlled and caged.

Alice's story started in her house. She had a family. She was clothed and fed and had friends. My story starts differently.

My story starts in a cupboard. I don't remember my parents. I have seen pictures of them, but I have no memories of them. My first memories were of being taught to clean, taught to cook for my normal human family. My normal human Aunt and Uncle and cousin Dudley.

I remember the hunger and pain I felt when they threw me in my cupboard for days without food or bathroom breaks. I remember the tears that fell from my eyes when I realized that there was no one who would save a freak like me. I never learned my name. My Aunt and Uncle only called me boy or freak and I don't remember their last name to find out now.

I remember the neighbours, who would watch me with barely hidden disgust. When I asked my Aunt why they hated me, she told me it was because I was a freak, that no one could love a freak. She was wrong, but I didn't learn that for close to a decade.

They sold me, when I was seven, to a man in a fitted pinstripe suit. He spoke with an accent I didn't recognize, which wasn't that surprising as I'd never been further from my Aunts house then the corner market down the lane.

He made me turn in circles, do jumping jacks, checked my teeth and told me to take off my shirt. I was too young to understand then, but he told me later; he had been putting on a show. Trying to appear to not want me. He did…want me that is. He wanted me because I was a freak. I didn't understand why he would want a freak, we were useless, and no one would want a freak. He never explained the conundrum.

I don't remember the trip; he stuck me with a needle as soon as he got me in the car. He took me to his lab and told me he was The Doctor. I hated and loved that man. He performed all sorts of tests on me. Then he told me to walk two steps behind him, as was proper behavior for a freak and follow him to his office.

He told me that if I had been normal I would have been considered a prodigy. Instead, because I was only a freak, I was simply considered more useful then others. I learned fast that being useful was important. He told me that in order to keep my usefulness I would need to learn, so he taught me.

I learned biology, genetics, zoology, physiology, math, calculus, physics, English, French, German, Japanese, chemistry, and any other advanced subject he thought I should know. I read sections of the Encyclopaedia Britannica, and the Webster dictionary in its entirety. Unfortunately, I'd never heard most of those words used in a sentence and so although I knew the meaning of most words, my vocabulary was only as large as the Doctors. I absorbed the knowledge like a sponge and at 10 I began helping him with his experiments.

During all this time I had only ever seen The Doctor and the one guard who escorted me. So you can understand that I was surprised to see another being on the table when I got to The Doctor's lab.

It wasn't for another few months that I learned the being was a freak, a useless freak, and became aware of how my knowledge was being used.

Now I knew I was smart for a freak, but it wasn't until that day I realized I was smart enough to fool The Doctor. I realized that The Doctor was using my ideas and my breakthroughs to hurt this freak; so,I stopped having breakthroughs. I knew it was dangerous, but I also knew that my ideas would one day be used on me.

When I was 12; I called The Doctor father. It was the first time he sent me to the guards to use, and the last time I saw him.

They hurt me in ways I had never known possible. They raped me and laughed at my pain, laughed as they broke my bones and tore off my flesh. They told me that they had been waiting for me. They had been waiting for me to mess up so The Doctor would let them play.

That night in my cage, something changed. My body was broken, I could not breath through the broken ribs. Something inside me awoke. I could suddenly feel those around me. Feel how they moved, how their muscles shifted, how their blood flowed, how their nerves worked, but most importantly I could feel it in me; and I could change it.

That night it was pure instinct. I wanted my ribs fixed and suddenly I knew exactly how they were broken. I had four broken ribs and two cracked ones. I wanted them to mend, and my body reacted. The marrow flowed together and rebuilt. The ribs snapped in place and sealed as if they were never broken. I knew every exact detailed motion that the cells took and my ribs were healed.

Elated, I focused on my other injuries; the broken arm, the shattered leg, the internal bleeding in my stomach and spleen, the blood in my kidneys from where they had been torn, the sprained and torn musculature, the broken bones and torn flesh on my face and body. The last thing I fixed was my torn and destroyed sphincter, and the bloody tears on my penis. I was completely healed.

One of the guards had come to see what the glowing light had been and reported it to their superior. I suspect that somehow news of it got thought the chain of command and I was assigned another Doctor.

This Doctor didn't want me to learn. He wanted to test on me. He said there had been another freak that could do what I do, and He had gotten away. The New Doctor called that freak the Wolverine and said he was a masterpiece. He compared every other freak and project to the Wolverine and I began to idolize this freak who escaped. He said I was too weak and to stupid to fight my way out. I was. The Wolverine became my God, I prayed to him, begging that he come back and save me. That freak was my only hope, and sometimes my only hold on sanity. He became who I called out to when the guards hurt me past my endurance. The guards and the Doctor all enjoyed ridiculing me. But everyone has to have an idol.

When I turned 14 another change occurred.

They had received so many freaks that there weren't enough cages, they started doubling up. Of course they didn't double up food, but…

My cage mate was a male freak who insisted I call him Mike. He was a freak because he could grow larger. In his natural form he was larger then me and said he had been taken from his parents house. He told me all about the outside world, about how he had gone to school and rode a bike and eaten at restaurants. He created a fictional world for me. I only barely remembered life outside of The Lab. He told me stories of his life.

He told me about his mother, about his father, and explained why The First Doctor had been so mad when I called him Father.

I loved him. We comforted each other in our cage. Sometimes by holding each other and telling stories and sometimes he would show me pleasure. He twisted what the guards did to us until it was beautiful.

"I'm going to break out." He told me. I tried to dissuade him, begged him not to try; told him it was hopeless. There was no escape. He didn't listen.

The next time the guards came for one of us, Mike attacked them as soon as they opened the door. I could hear fighting and gunshots for at least five minutes before they threw his mangled body back into our cell.

"Heal him" the guards mocked me. He was bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds and tears streamed down my face. I cursed myself. I'd known better then to get attached to anyone. Hope and love had no place in the cages.

Mike grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed it gently and I could feel his body weakening. "No" I whispered. It wasn't fair. I could heal myself why couldn't I heal him. I could feel the blood cells die as they lay on the floor. I could feel Mike dying and I screamed.

Something unlocked as I screamed, and how I felt Mike was different. I focused on the gunshot wounds and used his muscles to push out the bullets. Then I forced life back into the cells around the holes and willed them to close, and the damage the bullet had caused as it tore a path in his body to mend. Next I focused on giving his blood cells energy to replicate. Mike opened his eyes wide and I could feel strength returning to him. I smiled at him, a watery smile, and focused on healing his remaining wounds.

He sat up and hugged me as soon as I was done and we laughed in joy.

I didn't laugh or even smile for some time after that. Once The Doctor learned what I could do now, he used Mike to test me. They would hurt him in different ways, using poison, fire, different metals. They electrocuted him and amputated limbs. I healed it all. Every time. But I got no more joy from it. No more laughter or hugs. Mike began to hate me. He begged me to let him die, cursed me and screamed at me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't loose Mike, my love.

They tortured us and tested us until I failed. They cut off his head. I could keep his head alive, but I didn't. Finally, I let him die.

And they had finally killed my spirit. I never begged again, nor did I ever become attached to any of the others they threw in my cage for me to heal.

The Doctor determined what my weakness was. I had to be conscious and cognizant to heal. I have to will my body and the bodies around me to act. If they take away my will, with drugs or with torture, then I won't will it, and won't heal.

You may be wondering if I ever got out, like Alice did, eventually returning home. I will tell you that yes, I did. But I don't have a cosy home to return to, and it wasn't a close call like Alice, it was a massacre.

Somehow some other, free, freaks found out about the lab, and attacked. The Doctor ordered the guards to "take care of the evidence" and left. The guards turned their guns on us. They killed everyone and there was nothing I could do. I cried for the first time in years, but they were angry tears.

When a guard turned his weapon on my cage, I wanted him to stop moving, and his muscles complied. I blinked, shocked, and then smiled maliciously. I willed him to turn to his fellow guards and pull the trigger on them. He killed at least 10 before one of his comrades caught him in the head. I had been able to force his body to ignore the shots to his legs, arms and chest, but without the brain, I didn't have enough focus to make the muscles continue moving.

I willed another guard to take up my cause. Then a thought occurred to me and I attempted to divide my focus between two guards. Us freaks had been their entertainment for years, now they were going to dance to my will. Eventually I had five guards under my control, and all the others were dead.

I willed four of them to walk around the cages and sifted my focus between their eyes. I learned that I could see what they saw, hear what they heard, and feel what they felt, but I couldn't access their thoughts. There were no other freaks alive.

The fifth guard, I had open my cage. They escorted me out and I used their mouths to answer any questions posed to us. Fortunately, my freak ability only glows when I'm healing. No one noticed anything was wrong. They escorted me out of the compound and once out I shimmied up a tree and returned them to the base. I made them kill everyone I could find and when no more normals came running out of the lab, I turned their guns on themselves.

Then I laughed, until I was horse and started walking through the forest. I did feel bad about a few of the normals I'd killed but, most of them had been guards who'd used me and killed Mike. I had no pity for them. I walked for miles, until I was too weak to heal my bleeding feet.

Just before I passed out, I felt a body signature coming my direction. I hoped it wasn't a guard or a Doctor


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm in the process of uploading beta'd version. Thanks to Blaze Lupin for looking over it. I may or may not be getting more help as needed and so there may be more edits. **

**Summery:** Harry is sold to a man who experiments on Mutants when he's seven. this is a Hp/xmen crossover. I need a beta, hopeful one who can help me with Remy's accent and the characters not in the movies. the info on the xmen will me a hodgepodge of the movies info from the internet the comics I have and other fanfics. Hogwarts will come along eventually but not soon, Harry is already old enough to graduate. i don't really like most of the characters from canon so...we'll see how it goes.

**warnings: **slash, gay relationships, non-explicit rape, brainwashing.

_"french"_

**'mental conversations'**

**Chapter 1**

When I woke up, I assessed my situation and sent out my newly discovered ability to determine how many beings were around me. I kept my eyes shut because the sterile light of the room hurt my retinas. There were roughly 150 beings in this compound, but only 5 were close enough to pose a threat to me, none of them seemed to have been seriously injured recently, although there were some bruises. There was no one but me in the room.

I turned my head from right to left to get an impression of where I was. I was in a lab. "No" I whispered. Not again. I couldn't stand it. I pushed myself off the bed, steadying myself on it until my legs could take my weight. "No" I whispered again. I could feel myself begin to loose control. I couldn't, wouldn't, allow myself to be in another place like the Lab.

There were no beings around, so I walked to the door and opened it without fear. The hall way was barren. Light ran along the floor and the walls in streams. There was only one door on the left side of the hall and I headed toward it. I could tell there was no one on the other side of it.

I could feel the energy of one being get closer and I knew that I would have to hide. I looked around frantically for someplace to hide but there were none. I ran to the door down the hall and found some kind of unknown locking mechanism. My breathing sped up in my panic. The being was getting closer. I flew into a corner and sunk down on the floor, trying to make my body as small as possible. Maybe they wouldn't notice me.

I could feel the being was just about to turn the corner, and would be in visual range. I turned my head so I could at least see my doom coming.

A large blue furred male freak in a white lab coat was the source of the energy and I relaxed slightly. In the Labs, the freaks tried to look out for each other when we could. Those like me, who had been there for a long time, would tell the new ones what the rules were, so they wouldn't be harmed because they broke them. Of course, that didn't stop the guards from hurting them for no reason, but we tried.

I hoped that this blue furred freak would help me.

He stopped when he saw my curled up in the corner. I was confused by his slow cautious actions once he noticed me. Why would he be cautious? It was obvious that I couldn't hurt him.

He lifted one hand to show he was unarmed as he approached me. I looked at it, but didn't understand. "Its okay, no one here will hurt you." He told me. I scoffed, what kind of freak was this? Did he really expect that I would believe that? Was he not going to help me, not going to tell me the rules?

He sat down a few feet from me and tilted his head. I saw that he was wearing a coat similar to the ones The Doctors wore and assumed that he was a useful freak, that he was the servant to someone important. He was obviously my guide and I was expected to respect this freak. I wondered if there was a chain of command among the freaks too. In the cages it had been every man for himself after the initial welcome where we told the new freak what the rules were.

"Why did you leave? Were you scared?" He asked me and I nodded. Of course I was scared, I'd just woken up in a new place. Was he going to tell me what the punishment for running would be now?

He didn't, he stood up and held a hand out to me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with the hand. Sometimes the guards had done that when they wanted me to suck on their fingers. I leaned forward and took two of his large purple fingers into my mouth, sucking lightly. He gasped and pulled them away and I curled into myself again. That had apparently been the wrong conclusion and now I would be punished.

Instead the blue freak asked….asked! me to stand and follow him. I knew better then to assume he was really asking and followed him back into the room I woke up in.

He pulled out a communicator from his coat pocket and told whoever answered that I was awake. He called me 'the patient' and I wondered what that meant. Was it like project? Was this freak a Doctor? If the freaks had such high places in this Lab, then what did the Normals do? I wondered.

He sat me down on a bed and ran a few tests on me. "You seem to be healthy and your wounds have healed. Is that your ability?" He asked me. I considered saying no, hoping that without a healing ability, my punishments would be less severe, but he'd already noticed that my feet were healed. I nodded instead and asked him, "Do you think they will hurt me worse because I can heal?"

The freak's face twisted in a way I'd never seen before and he said softly, "No one will hurt you here." I nodded, but didn't believe him. He was obviously not going to help me. I was on my own.

Once he was done with his test he told me, "The professor is at dinner with the rest, are you feeling up to meeting him?" I gave him a look of exasperation; I knew better then to think it would matter if I was ready.

He nodded and chuckled, which confused me, and lead me out of the room. He led me to a cylindrical beam, or what I thought was a beam. It opened as we approached it and the blue freak stepped inside. The door closed with a hiss and I began to feel very closed in and claustrophobic. I flinched when he put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me and he retracted it. I nodded at him in gratitude for the attempt and he smiled.

The only time I'd ever seen someone smile, even Mike, was just before they hurt and used me so when Blue smiled, I backed as far away from him as I could.

He sighed softly and the smile fell from his face. I was afraid I was going to be punished for backing away and decided that it was better to acquiesce then be seen as a rebel. I moved to kneel at his feet but the door opened and Blue walked out the door. I followed two paces behind him, as I knew was expected, shivering with fear. I hadn't had time to show Blue that I could be a good freak. I just knew he was going to tell this Professor I was bad. I whimpered and Blue must have heard me.

He turned his body slightly and said softly, "I promise, no one here will hurt you. I won't let them." I was conflicted. I knew saying "I promise" was an order to comply and was usually followed by laughter when they did just the opposite, but Blue said he wouldn't let them. No one ever said that, and I didn't know what it meant. I nodded, but I knew he could still see my wariness.

"I will prove it to you little one." I focused on his eyes. Sometimes I could tell from the eyes if the guards were pretending, or making a 'suggestion'. Blue seemed to be honest. But what could he do against normals. Maybe Blue was like Mike. I smiled at him and Blue's face beamed with joy.

I could feel many more beings on this level; most seemed to be children, younger then me, and smaller then me. A good many of them were on other levels but there were 12 sitting in a room that Blue seemed to be leading me to.

He opened the door and held it open, gesturing for me to go in ahead of him. I took quick inventory of everyone's locations, not quite comfortable with Blue behind me. Two read heads were in the kitchen portion, the female was cooking and the male was setting the table. I assumed they were both freaks like me. There were five beings my age sitting at the table laughing with a blue skinned freak with ropy marks all over his visible skin. I figured they were normals. There was a large angry man with a cigar, lounging with his feet on the table. A mocha skinned woman with white hair told him to take his feet down and I figured that they were both normals, but that the woman was higher in the chain of command.

Blue put his hand on the small of my back and pushed a little. I looked up at him. I didn't know which one was The Professor. He gestured with his head at the old man in some kind of mobile chair. I walked swiftly to him and knelt at his feet. Immediately silence fell in the room. An old but still strong hand grabbed my chin to raise my face. The Professor had bright blue eyes that sparkled and shimmered like a sapphire.

He used his other hand to pet my hair. I simply watched, waiting for whatever he wanted to do. I was a freak, I had no rights.

"You poor, poor boy," he said. His brogue had thickened in his empathy. I tilted my head at him. What could he mean?

Blue picked me up and I took a look around the room. Both women had their hands over their mouths. I wondered if they were going to throw up. The normals my age were solemn and I shivered and looked at Blue and then the Professor. Was I going to be punished for interrupting their fun? Was that why the Professor said I was a poor boy? How bad would the punishment be that the leader was feeling sorry for a freak?

I started hyperventilating and I focused inward to try and control my fear. Warmth settled on me and I knew at once that it wasn't natural. I opened my eyes to find that I'd fallen to my knees, they thrummed with pain, and the red headed male was rocking me and whispering to me in French. _"There, there angel Remy's got you now. Remy's got you. You're safe."_

I looked up into red on black eyes, confident that I had found a freak to help me at last. _"Please. What are the rules?"_ I whispered to him in the same language. He ran a hand up and down my back and tightened his hold on me. I sighed into his embrace. No one since Mike had held me like this. I buried my face into his neck.

Eventually, I took inventory of the normals to see how much trouble I was in. Those my age, who I assumed were guards, were eating and shooting me curious and pitying looks. It shocked me, I wasn't used to that expression on a normal's face. The professor was conversing with the adults, normals and freaks alike. I decided that the head of the guards was either the large man with the cigar from earlier or a new man with dark burgundy glasses.

The freak who had me, Remy, he pushed me off him gently and stood up with me. He lead me to a chair next to him. The large cigar man was on the other side and I strained away from him. He huffed and his face contorted in anger. Instead of waiting for him to explode and hurt me, I went to him and knelt next to him nuzzling at his hip and reaching for his zipper. I had learned early on that the guards hurt you less if you volunteered to be used.

Cigar man pushed me away and stood up, walking away from me. He threw the beer in his hand against the wall and it shattered. I whimpered but tried to hold it in. It was never a good idea to bring attention to yourself.

Remy pulled me up and sat me in the chair. I looked at him curiously while he sat next to me. "No need f'r that _ange"_ he said, and I tilted my head at him.

"They don' ask f'r that 'ere." His accent was unusual and my innate curiosity replaced my fear. I was used to being afraid after all. "Where are you from?" He smirked at me. "Nawlins" I shifted through the information the first Doctor had given me, but Geography hadn't been something he thought was important for me to know. I smiled at Remy and shook my head.

Cigar man came back to sit and I turned my head towards him. I knew better then to meet his eyes so I focused on his chest. "I'm sorry if I offended you sir." I told him and he grunted.

"No' need ta call me sir, 'ts just Logan" I nodded and apologized again, "Sorry Logan." I had to bite my lip not to tack 'sir' on to the end.

Logan pushed a porcelain disk towards me and said "load up." I looked at Remy hoping for an explanation. Those around the table were speaking softly to each other but I could tell that they were paying attention to everything that happened around me, waiting for me to mess up.

Remy gestured to the food on the table and I nodded. I placed a large potion of the meat on the disk and then some lumps of food I saw on the other disks. I pushed the disk back to Logan. I assumed he wanted me to serve him.

One of the guards my age chucked and said, "its for you, what's wrong with you?" Another female guard, one with gloves on and brown hair with one white streak, elbowed him and hissed "Pyro" she smiled at me and I tilted my head, unsure how to respond to the expression.

My attention was recaptured by Logan when he pushed the disk back in front of me and said "Eat."

I glanced around the table to see how the other freaks were eating. They were still seated at the table so I assumed I didn't need to get on the floor to eat it. They were holding small silver shovels and using those to put the food in their mouths. I looked to Remy and tried to hold my shovel like he was. It was rough and I ended up spilling most of it. The red headed female used her freakishness to float a larger wooden shovel to me and I used that for the rest of the meal.

Remy waited until I was done with everything but the meat to show me how to use a knife to cut it up. Using a shovel and a knife at the same time needed dexterity that I just didn't have.

"Just tear into it like Wolverine does." The Pyro said and I gasped. "Wolverine?" I whispered to Remy. He pointed his shovel at Logan.

"Wolverine?" I whispered to him and Logan nodded. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I couldn't be bothered to stop them. I lifted a hand to gently touch Wolverine on the shoulder, just to make sure he was really real. "Really?" I whispered again. Logan nodded and I couldn't help it, I launched myself at him.

He caught me with a grunt and I sobbed into his neck. He awkwardly patted my head, but didn't put his arms around me. "I knew you were real. I knew it." I could hear the guards laughing, but that wasn't a new development so I ignored them. I hoped that I wouldn't get my hero in trouble but I just couldn't control myself.

Wolverine pulled me into his lap and let me cry on him. Eventually my sobs lessened and the Professor asked me how I knew Wolverine.

"They told me you were dead." I told my hero. I turned in his arms, which had finally circled me, to address the Professor's question. "They talked about him at the Labs sir."

"The labs?" the mocha colored woman asked. I nodded at her, "yes ma'am"

"Perhaps while the children clean the table you will tell us your story?" The guards grumbled and I was surprised to see the five of them and the blue skinned freak stand up and do freak work. I wasn't opposed to them doing work but I wanted my hero to see that I was useful, "I can do it sir!" I tried to get off Wolverine but he held me fast. I looked at him curiously.

"Naw kid, let them do it 'ts their turn." He told me. I couldn't help but immediately accept his orders.

I turned back to the Professor and tilted my head at him before remembering what he'd said. "My story sir? Like Alice in Wonderland?" I was glad Wolverine couldn't see my face because I was sure it was embarrassing. The Professor and the others chuckled, but it was Remy that answered me. "Ya have story like Alice for Remy?"

I considered before answering, was my story like Alice's? I looked around at the beings at the table and those cleaning the table, all were watching me with curiosity and some with sorrow. "No, not like Alice." I whispered to Remy.

Remy leaned to me and put a hand on my arm, the warmth that calmed me down returned to me and I assumed this was Remy's freak ability. I smiled at him.

I looked at the Professor and started my story.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm in the process of uploading beta'd version. Thanks to Blaze Lupin for looking over it. I may or may not be getting more help as needed and so there may be more edits. **

**Summery:** Harry is sold to a man who experiments on Mutants when he's seven. this is a Hp/xmen crossover. I need a beta, hopeful one who can help me with Remy's accent and the characters not in the movies. the info on the xmen will me a hodgepodge of the movies info from the internet the comics I have and other fanfics. Hogwarts will come along eventually but not soon, Harry is already old enough to graduate. i don't really like most of the characters from canon so...we'll see how it goes.

**warnings: **slash, gay relationships, non-explicit rape, brainwashing.

_"french"_

**'mental conversations'**

**Chapter 2  
**

"I was sold by my Aunt and Uncle when I was seven. Or at least I think I was seven."

"Why don't you know how old you were?" Bobby asked, while picking up Jean's plate.

"Freaks don't have birthdays." the boy told them. He tilted his head and the x-men knew that it would become a trademark for him. It was cute. It brought out his childlike qualities and his innocence. The adults were beyond happy that this kid had kept his innocence at least a little in a place that had trained him like this. They'd had children damaged before, but none brainwashed to this extent.

They boy was beautiful, his wavy dark hair framed his face and fell down past his shoulders. His large emerald eyes spoke of intelligence and innocence, tempered by pain and suspicion. He was a paradox. He moved gracefully, but was tense from fear. Storm knew that the boy would have boys and girls all over him if he chose.

Bobby flushed and turned away. Xavier told the boy to continue.

"The Doctor took me to his office and told me that if I had been normal I would be a prodigy. He gave me books to read. He wanted my help for his experiments." He turned to look at Wolverine, pleading for understanding. "I didn't know what he did. I promise." Wolverine nodded and turned his face from the boy. They could all see he was trying to control his emotions in front of the boy but that turning away appeared to be a rejection. The boy's pleading expression fell and an emotionless mask slipped on. Gambit shivered.

"I didn't know what he was doing with my ideas. Not until I saw one of his subjects. I knew then I couldn't..." he stopped and looked right into Xavier's eyes. "I won't help anyone find things that will hurt freaks. I don't care what you do to me." Wolverine turned back to the kid and his eyes' widened at the fierce look he held. Logan forced the boy to look at him and nodded. The boy beamed at him.

He continued to face Wolverine but his eyes focused on Xavier. It seemed the boy recognized the professor as the leader and wouldn't risk not addressing him directly.

"I didn't, wouldn't, have anymore breakthroughs and so I wasn't useful anymore. He kept teaching me things but didn't use me in the lab as often. I didn't mind. I hate the lab." The x-men were fascinated with his voice. Every word invoked a different emotion and each one knew exactly how the boy felt based on the tone of his voice. He was an expressive boy.

"I called him father once." He whispered and the youths who had by now stopped their cleaning, strained to hear him.

"It was the first time he gave me to the guards." His eyes flicked to the younger x-men and the boys reeled in shock. Did he think they were guards? That they were like that?"

Remy reached a hand to rest on the boys arm and said, "Its no' like that 'ere _ange_" the boy looked at Remy, Wolverine, and then Xavier who all nodded before he smiled a little. A small amount of tension left him, but the adults knew it would take more then one reassurance to solve the boys fear.

Hank asked him, "When did you learn of your ability?"

They watched the boy look around as if trying to find a way out and then focus on Wolverine. "You can heal?" He whispered to Logan, for his ears only, although Hank heard it, and Jean and Xavier pulled it from Hank's mind. "Yea." Logan told him. "And do they hurt you bad?" The boy asked.

Logan cupped the boys face with his hands and looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm not gunna lie to you...ever...you got me?" The boy nodded. "I'm not gunna let anyone hurt you ever again. Got it." The expression of hope on the boys face, melted the hearts of those who saw it.

"Promise?" the boy whispered.

"Promise" Logan told him.

"Alright Wolverine. I trust you." He turned to answer Hank. "After that first time with the guards."

Pyro wasn't one to wait patiently for information to pass down to him, and he was a morbid son of a bitch. "What did they do to you?" Remy and Logan snarled at him and he put his hands up in a gesture of submission. "What?"

The boy's head was tilted again, and Bobby perversely hoped the boy told Pyro. It would show him that he didn't really have a hard life like he'd claimed.

"They hurt me, used me, tore my flesh off. They cut me and stomped on me. They laughed at my screams and begs for mercy. They broke my arm and stomped on my leg until the bones in it were almost powder." He said all this with his head tilted and as if he was talking about the weather. It made them shiver and both Remy and Logan held the boy tightly. He looked at them curiously, like he didn't understand their distress.

He waited for the next question and Rouge thought hard to find one. "What is your ability?" she finally asked.

The boy looked backwards at Logan and whispered, "You promise?" once more and Logan nodded. He took a big breath and answered. "I know the body, I can will it to do things for me. And it tells me things."

"Like what?" Scott asked, intrigued.

"Like you have an injury in your brain that prevents you from controlling your powers. Like that you broke your leg when you were seven and that you have bruises on your back that are still healing." He shot a look at Hank as if that statement validated some argument they were having. Hank nodded and said, "We did not cause his bruising." The boy scoffed but then looked at Xavier, terrified. He started shaking and Remy was forced to use his charm, once again, to calm down the boy.

"This allows you to heal?" Xavier asked. The boy nodded. "Remarkable."

"Remarkable," They boy said tilting his head and focusing on something they couldn't see. "Worthy of being remarked or noticed, unusual or striking." He nodded and returned his attention to the x-men. Some of them chuckled morosely. This boy was so broken. Did he think that was a test?

"So the body talks to you. Everyone's?" Pyro asked. Bobby and the other youths rolled their eyes knowing that Pyro was trying to figure out the boy's 'Real Name'. The boy nodded, eying Pyro with suspicion. He sifted deeper into Logan's embrace.

"I believe we have become focused on the wrong thing." Xavier said. "We do not even know what to call you." The boy tilted his head. "Your freaks have names?"

Pyro stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "What do you mean? There are no freaks here!!" The boy said, "Yes sir," and pressed his body as tight against Logan as he could. His eyes shifted from Hank to Kurt and then focused on Pyro like he was a moron, but wasn't willing to argue.

"Define freak for us. Like you did for 'remarkable'." Xavier told the boy.

"Freak: a being who is not normal, who is dangerous and needs to be caged and collared to keep the normals safe. A freak has abilities that they will use to hurt normal humans because they are little better then animals." The boy tried to continue but stopped when Xavier held up a hand.

Pyro was shaking and Jubilee and Rouge had a hand on him to control him. All the adults looked sick and Logan was growling softly, "and you are a Freak correct?" The boy nodded.

"Who else here is a Freak?" Storm asked, understanding that the professor needed a better grasp on the boy's thought processes.

"Blue," the boy said pointing a finger at Hank. "and him." He moved his arm so his finger was pointing at Kurt. Kurt looked down and Kitty put an arm around him. He also pointed and Jean and Remy and then Wolverine.

"You are wrong." Xavier told him. Pyro had calmed down once he realized that the boy was truly messed up. "Your definition of Freak is wrong. We are mutants. You, me, Wolverine, all of us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~

**Harry(although he's not Harry yet)'s POV**

I tried to understand what the professor was saying but it didn't make since. "Mutants?" I asked. "Yes, a mutant is a human who is further along the evolutionary path. We have, what is now called, the X-gene, which creates unique abilities in us all. We are not anymore dangerous then a human with a gun. We have rights and you have been mistreated dear boy."

I looked at my hands where they were clasped on my lap. Mutants. The professor was saying a mutant is different then a freak. Was I still a freak? This explained why Blue was allowed to play doctor. He was a mutant doctor. There were only mutants here. How did they react when a normal came?

I looked up and realized they were waiting for me to understand. This kind of consideration confused me. How was I supposed to act in this place? What was my place? Remy still hadn't told me the rules. Was he going to be just a useless as Blue?

"Yes sir" I told the professor. Even if I don't understand, I must always agree with normals..but then they weren't normals were they. I whimpered and Remy told the professor that was enough.

"Time for _al' petit anges_ to go a bed"

The professor nodded but said, "There are a few things we must discuss first. Number 1. You will need a name." he told me. A name. I've never had a name. What does one do with a name? What does a name sound like?

I turned to look at Wolverine. "What is your name?" "Logan" he barked at me. The bark got me thinking. There were plenty of ferals in the cages and they'd always felt different to me. I focused on his energy. Yep, there it was. The wild burning that identified him as a feral. On a hunch I focused on all those in the room quickly.

They all had a different tasting energy, but only one other, Blue, had the burning wild energy that signified he was a feral.

But they wanted me to have a name. Logan and Remy were the only names I'd ever heard before.

The scary one who yelled spoke up, "My name's Pyro." He opened a lighter and manipulated the flame around his hand. "I'm sure you can see why. You should have a name that references your power."

I looked at Remy for an explanation. What could his power be? "Remy be also called Gambit. I make thin's 'splode. Remy be a master thief." I tilted my head at him. "But what about that warm thing you do?"

Blood rushed to his face and I worried that he may becoming sick. I ordered the blood to burn out any infection. I noticed he was glowing and glanced around to make sure I wasn't in trouble.

"What ya do?" Remy asked me. I grimaced and said, "Blood rushed to your face and I thought you were sick."

Wolverine laughed and told me, "He was just embarrassed." I smiled at him. "Embarrassment: an emotional state experienced upon having a socially or professionally unacceptable act or condition witnessed by or revealed to others." I looked at Remy curiously.

"_Non_, you're to literal _ange."_

"_Ange?" _I asked him, "is that my name?" Remy smiled at me but Pyro laughed.

"Angie, but that's a girl name. You need a boy name, a man's name."

"Like Pyro?" I asked. I was stunned by the laughter that caused. The blood vessles in Pyro's face pooled so much blood in his face, I could see it. That was embarrassment?

"No need to get smart, I was trying to help you." Pyro grumbled. I tilted my head at him and furrowed my brow. I didn't understand. I looked at Remy for an explanation but he was still laughing. "I'm sorry sir." I said, just loud enough that they heard me.

One of the guards ruffed up Pyro's hair and said, "Oh, don't worry about Pyro. He's upset cuz you said his name was girly."

I looked down, resigned to not understanding. I needed a name. The professor said that was Number 1.

Logan nudged me and I gave him my attention again. He started introducing those at the table, pointing at them as he identified them.

"Ye already know me and Remy. I heal and have claws." He lifted up his fist and three metal claws flew from between his knuckles. "Adamantium" I whispered. I'd heard the second Doctor talking about the metal and how only Wolverine had been strong enough to carry it in him all the time.

He nodded and pointed to the mocha colored woman on his left. "That's Storm, also called Ororo. She controls the weather." As I watched, her eyes turned completely white and her hair started flowing in a wind only she was effected by. Thunder crashed outside. The white faded from her eyes and she smiled at me. I had noticed that while she was using her ability, her energy had increased and I realized I could probably influence it. I decided not to tell the others unless I needed to.

"That is Professor Xavier," He pointed at the professor and I nodded at him. "You can call him Chuck, Charles, or Professor or Professor X like the other kids do." The professor nodded at me and said, **"I have powers of the mind."** only his mouth didn't move.

**'Your in my head'** I thought, and shivered. How could I keep myself safe if they were in my head?

**'Do not fear dear boy, The mind is a complex organ and I cannot access anything but what you allow me to from this distance. I would not invade your privacy, just as I expect you to keep your powers to yourself unless asked.'** I nodded and understood the veiled threat.

I shivered again thinking about the possibilities. I could do a lot with the mind, but I couldn't touch the consciousness. The Professor had said he had 'powers of the mind' not consciousness. I suspected that he could control your actions if he wanted to, perhaps even change our opinions and personality.

Logan gestured to the man with glasses on the Professor's left with a new cigar, just before he lit it up. "That's Cyclops, or Scott, or Boy Scout. Or anything else you feel like calling him. Remember I won't let anyone hurt you." He did something funny with his eyes, where he only closed one of them at me. I tried it out. It hurt my face. He laughed at me, and I flushed. Now I knew what embarrassment felt like.

He lifted my face up with his fingers, "I'm not makin' fun pup, just keep practicing." He did the eye thing again and I copied him.

Scott interrupted by saying, "I would show you my power, but I'm wearing the wrong glasses. I have laser vision but I can't control it."

"Because of your scar tissue," I whispered. I really wanted to help out but, I wasn't sure they would let me heal them. Blue said, "I'd like to do a few tests to see if he's correct Scott." Cyclops nodded and I felt a little hurt that they didn't trust me. I wouldn't ever not tell the truth. Freaks do not have the intelligence required to lie.

Logan pointed at the red headed female, "That's Jennie..." "Jean" she interrupted. "I am telekinetic and a small amount telepathic." I defined them mentally as I understood that it was not a test. I didn't need an example of her ability, she'd already floated a shovel to me.

"That's Rouge," He pointed at the girl with white streaks in her hair who'd restrained Pyro. She smiled at me. "She can borrow the abilities of others and takes on their personalities if she gets enough." I waited for her to show me and noticed that everyone seemed slightly saddened. "I'd have ta touch 'em suga' an' its no' vera pleasant." I didn't understand but somehow, her energy had pieces of others wrapped up in it. It scared me.

Next to her was Bobby, or Ice man. He could freeze water molecules in the air and create ice. Pyro, could manipulate fire. Kitty, or Shadowcat could walk through walls and Jubilation Lee or Jubilee was super strong and could generate plasma that exploded. The blue skinned male was identified as Kurt or Nightcrawler and could teleport.

Next Logan introduced Blue as Beast. The name upset me. I whispered to my hero, "Wolverine, I think my name is Freak."

_"Non."_ Remy said, "you ken have any name you want _ange_" I smiled at him, but I was still confused.

"Do you want a different name too?" I asked Beast. He smiled at me and I was reminded of how I'd backed away from him in the small mobile beam. I wasn't sure if I should apologize for that or not. It had obviously upset him, and I didn't want to upset anyone or get kicked out.

"No. Call me Hank or Dr. McCoy if you don't like it." I nodded and focused on thinking up a name for myself. Most of them had two names. One for everyday and one for when they were freaks, or something; I still wasn't quite sure.

I did however like when Remy called me _ange_. "Angelous." I whispered and waited for the rejection that was sure to come. I was surprised at feeling fingers under my chin again. Remy smiled at me inches from my face. "It's a _belle_ name _ange_."

I felt my eyes well up again and ruthlessly pushed the tears back. I'd cried more in the last hour then I had in years.

"Okay so now we have your girl name, what is your real name?" Pyro snarked. I frowned a little at his apparent distaste for my name, but tried to think instead of focusing on it. I should have known better then to hope this place would be without pain.

Pyro said my 'real' name needed to be referencing my gift, but Wolverine didn't reference his healing or his metal, although the claws gave it credence. Rouge didn't have anything to do with her gift. Gambit had little to do with kinetic energy or warmth or even thieving.

I, to put it in the Professors wording, have powers of the body. I can control the muscles and their movements like they are puppets. "What about Geppetto or Stromboli?"


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm in the process of uploading beta'd version. Thanks to Blaze Lupin for looking over it. I may or may not be getting more help as needed and so there may be more edits. **

**Summery:** Harry is sold to a man who experiments on Mutants when he's seven. this is a Hp/xmen crossover. I need a beta, hopeful one who can help me with Remy's accent and the characters not in the movies. the info on the xmen will me a hodgepodge of the movies info from the internet the comics I have and other fanfics. Hogwarts will come along eventually but not soon, Harry is already old enough to graduate. i don't really like most of the characters from canon so...we'll see how it goes.

**warnings: **slash, gay relationships, non-explicit rape, brainwashing.

_"french"_

**'mental conversations'**

**Chapter 3  
**

Mike told me a story once about a wooden puppet who wanted to be a real boy. He called it the story of Pinocchio. Sometimes we would make believe and pretend that we were in that story. That I was Pinocchio and Mike was one of the lost boys. We would make up adventures and scenarios where we escaped. I always like that story. I always identified with the boy who wanted to be just like everyone else, wanted to be normal. But normalcy is impossible for me. I knew it then and when I looked up into the faces of the mutants around me, I wondered if I could be normal here; as normal as a freak can be surrounded by mutants.

"Geppetto? Isn't he Pinocchio's dad?" Jubilation Lee asked me. I shook my head. Geppetto was Pinocchio's maker.

Jean looked at me funny and I wondered what I'd done and whether or not I'd be punished for it. "Those are both puppet masters. Why those names in particular?"

I wasn't sure what to do. Would they make me leave if they knew I could take over their body?

I looked at The Professor. He'd already ordered me not to use my powers on others.

"Try and explain it with words Angelous." I smiled softly when he used my name. He was the first to do so.

"I can make the body do what I want. I can make someone's muscles move and make them walk, talk, do what I want."

No one spoke and the guards looked fearful. I shivered and a whimper escaped from my mouth. I looked at Remy but even he looked slightly fearful.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I would do anything to stay here.

Wolverine slowly took his arms off my waist and I turned to look at him in horror. No. I couldn't leave. They had been nice to me. Let me eat at the table and I didn't have to please anyone to get food.

I slipped off Wolverine's lap and tried to walk towards the Professor. Storm, Scott, and Jean stood up like they were going to come after me, or protect the Professor. I wasn't sure which. I fell on my knees and tried to crawl towards the Professor whimpering, "Please, I can be a good freak. Let me show you. I'll be good I promise. Please don't make me leave. Let me please you. I can make you feel so good."

Finally I reached the Professors wheel and I put my hands on his legs. He stopped me by putting his hands on mine. I looked up into his deep blue eyes, and tears feel down my face. I ran out of words. "Please" I whispered over and over. "Please."

I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me away, and I fought it a little before giving in. I'd failed. They were going to either throw me out, put me in a cage somewhere, or kill me.

I closed my eyes, unwilling to watch the faces of Remy or Logan contorted in rage or disgust. A wet sob escaped my throat before I could stop it.

**X-men POV**

They watched in a mixture of horror and repulsion as the boy, Angelous, begged to 'please' the Professor. Logan stopped him with hand on his shoulder. How could anyone be this broken? Rouge turned into Bobby's shoulder and choked back a sob.

Logan sat down on the floor and pulled Angelous into his lap. Remy settled next to them and the boy's eyes snapped open. He wiggled in Logan's lap and turned to try and undo his pants.

"_Non ange" _Remy whispered. "no' like that 'ere. We're no' gonna make you leave."

Angelous buried his face in Wolverine's lap and sobbed. His audible cries shaking his whole body, and the force of them even made Logan rock.

Hank settled on the other side and blocked the boy from the others' view. "Logan and I both promised we wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Yea kid, how are we gunna do that if you're not here." Logan added. Somehow that seemed to console the boy, and he looked up at Logan.

His face was wet with tears, his eyes swollen and read, but still he was beautiful. Logan nodded and him and winked. The boy turned to get affirmation from both Hand and Remy before smiling softly at Logan. "But, you're afraid of me."

Remy sighed and glared at those around them, as though he hadn't been afraid and blamed them. He put a gloved hand on the boys face and whipped his tears with a thumb. "Are ye gonna control us _ange?"_ The boy shook his head frantically, eyes wide. "Then we've got no reason to no' trust ye, do we?"

Angelous turned his sparkling emerald eyes on Xavier. "You said not to. I wouldn't ever disobey." Xavier nodded, a small sad smile pulling at his lips. "I know dear boy. I will help you learn control."

The boy tilted his head in confusion but must have assumed he'd caused enough trouble, and let it go.

Xavier told Logan and Remy to take Angelous with them. "Perhaps he could stay with one of you tonight, until we find a permanent place for him." They nodded and each took a hold of one of the boy's hands.

He walked with them, only pulling once or twice. His eyes took in everyone's smiles of reassurance, and he seemed to deflate a little.

As soon as the boy left the room, both Jean and Kitty broke down in tears. Scott and Kurt took care of them.

Xavier took a long breath and assembled his thoughts.

"That is a strong mutant. I would say level four or perhaps even five with enough training." They all paused to different thoughts as to the consequences of that much power in such a broken boy. "It would be a disaster for Magneto to get his hands on him. Storm, I'd like you to gather together the test so we can see where his education is. Jean and Hank, I want a full work up on his health tomorrow. Scott, I want you and Logan to help me test out his abilities." They all nodded and Xavier took another deep breath.

"Children," They all turned to focus directly at him. "He is very afraid and broken, I am going to ask Remy to stay with him most of the time but when both he and Logan are unavailable, as is likely to happen, I need you to make sure he and the other children behave appropriately. He doesn't seem to understand social situations. It will be on you and on us all to help him learn. You will need to have patience."

He paused, and the youths shivered at the intensity of his expression, "If I find out that anyone has been mistreating him…" The threat was both unnecessary and terrifying. Even Pyro promised himself that he would protect the beautiful, broken boy with everything he was. Unfortunately, to Pyro, protecting the boy meant something different then it did to the others.

**Angelous POV**

While Wolverine and Remy led me to their cages, I tried to get a hold of myself. I tried to figure out what all this meant. They were going to let me stay. Remy and Wolverine and Blue had touched me, but they hadn't hurt me and they'd all promised that I could stay. Remy kept saying 'it wasn't like that here'. What did he mean? It wasn't like what?

They didn't let me show the Professor how good I was. Why was that? The only thing I could figure out was that he was like the first Doctor. The Doctor didn't like using freaks, said 'it' would get on him, whatever 'it' was.

Maybe the Professor was like that. Or maybe Wolverine didn't want me to show them how good I was. Why would he do that? My eyes widened and I gasped. Logan wanted me to show him first. So that if I got 'it' on him, then they would know not to let the Professor use me.

I could understand that. That was probably why they were letting me stay in Remy or Wolverine's cage, so I could show them then.

We stopped at a wooden door and I took a look around. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going because I was lost in my thoughts. The lighting was soft and shadows played around the wooden décor. I'd never seen anything as ornate as this hall. There were shapes and colors on the wall and the floor was soft and squishy under my bare feet. There were tables with plants along the wall and a red chair, like the chair the Doctor used to read in, rested at the end. There was a lamp lighting up the chair.

"Who should he stay with?" Wolverine asked. I understood from his sentence structure that he wasn't talking to me. I was used to my betters talking about me like I wasn't there, but it still kind of hurt when my idol did it. Especially since they were talking about who I was going with, and therefore who would use me first.

I was used to it, but that didn't mean I liked it. I let my emotions fade and adopted the body language I used when the guards came to get me.

Eventually they decided I would stay with Remy because he could calm me down. I sighed a little, happy that my fantasies about my idol wouldn't be ruined just yet.

Wolverine told me goodnight, and pulled me into a hug. It took a moment for me to get over my shock and elation that Wolverine was hugging me! But I hugged him back. I wrapped my arms around him and fisted my hands in his shirt, sniffing him. I wanted to remember his smell so I could add it to my imaginings. He pulled back, so I let him go and followed Remy down the hall to his cage.

He held the door open so I could go in first. The size of the cage was the first thing I noticed and it froze me in my tracks. The cage was huge!

Remy chuckled at me and I gaped at him. "This is your cage?" He laughed again and shook his head, "_Non_, this be Remy's room."

"Room" I whispered. "A particular portion of space appropriated for occupancy, unobstructed space, space which may be occupied by or devoted to any object."

"_Non_, Its where Remy sleeps, a place just for Gambit." Remy corrected me.

I shook my head. My definitions were off, perhaps I needed a new dictionary.

"So, its like a cage, but bigger and is called a room?"

"Somethin' li'e tha' _ange"_

Remy smiled and started undressing. I held in a whimper and with shaking hands I pulled off the shirt that Blue must have put on me in his lab. Remy wasn't facing me, he was fumbling through a cabinet. I pushed the pants down and tossed the clothes to the wall by the door, so I could know exactly where they were when Remy was done. I genuflected on the floor, sat on my heels, and waited.

I knew when Remy was done fumbling because he gasped. I heard him stride towards me quickly and braced myself. "_Non"_ he whispered and kneeled down beside me.

"_Non ange,_ Remy doesn't want this." I didn't understand this game. I'd never played it before. Was I supposed to convince him? He still didn't have his shirt on so I reached my hand out to rest it on his stomach.

He grasped my hand in his and pulled it up to cup his face. Ok. That was where my hand went. I was glad he'd showed me instead of beating me for guessing wrong. He used his other hand to pull me up as he stood.

"Where be ye'r clothes ange?" I pointed to the door and he nodded. He handed me something soft, but I was too afraid to look at it. What was this game?

Sometimes the guards at the cages wanted me to beg them to use me. Was that what this was? "Please Remy. I want you to." I tried to remember what the guards made me say. "I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me Remy."

A tear fell from Remy's left eye and I frowned seeing it. Was that wrong? Was he sad that he'd have to break his promise and hurt me because I'd messed up?

I wiped away the tear and put the finger I'd caught it on in my mouth. He pushed the soft cloth in my chest against me harder, and I looked down at it. It was clothing. I opened it up, pants. Remy turned away from me and told me to put them on. His voice was gruff and harsh. Was I supposed to do it? Or maybe refuse? I smiled slightly maybe that was it. I threw the pants at him and they hit his back. "No." I turned to run out of the room, sure he was going to stop me and hurt me.

I stopped at the door when he didn't catch up to me. He was bowed over the pants I'd thrown at him crying. I expelled a harsh breath of air in my frustration. What was I supposed to do?

"Remy please." I ran back to him and fell on his legs, almost knocking him over. "I don't understand what you want. Please tell me."

Remy held the pants out to me. "Put these on _ange" _I nodded and swiftly slipped them on. I looked up for more directions.

"We gonna lay down on the' bed an' Remy gonna hold ye until ye sleep. Okay?" I glanced at his face, trying to find any sign of deception before nodding. Remy took my hand in one of his own and put the other on my low back. He led me slowly to the bed. I wondered at his speed, he was acting like I was going to run away.

I climbed up on it when we got there and tried not to bounce. I'd never been on a bed this soft or large before. The only one's I'd ever been on were in the lab's and I hated those.

Remy pulled me into his arms and stretched next to me, just like Mike used to. I smiled and buried my head in his neck.

I was still sure that Remy was going to wake me up and use me, but for now, the much missed security being held offered, lulled me to a swift sleep.

* * *

**An: I'm pretty sure this will be a Logan/Remy/Harry (Angelous) threesome, but it will not be happening for a while. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm in the process of uploading beta'd version. Thanks to Blaze Lupin for looking over it. I may or may not be getting more help as needed and so there may be more edits.**

**Summery:** Harry is sold to a man who experiments on Mutants when he's seven. this is a Hp/xmen crossover. I need a beta, hopeful one who can help me with Remy's accent and the characters not in the movies. the info on the xmen will me a hodgepodge of the movies info from the internet the comics I have and other fanfics. Hogwarts will come along eventually but not soon, Harry is already old enough to graduate. i don't really like most of the characters from canon so...we'll see how it goes.

**warnings: **slash, gay relationships, non-explicit rape, brainwashing.

_"french"_

**'mental conversations'**

**Chapter 4**

Xavier glanced around at the gathered X-men. Logan, Kitty, and Kurt were with Angelous; showing him around the school. Xavier called this meeting specifically to discuss their newest mutant.

"Hank, can you tell us what your experiences were when he woke up?"

Hank nodded and stroked the fur on his chin in a pensive manner. "I found him in the corner by the door to Cerebro." Jean and Scott gasped and sputtered questions about how he could have known what it was. "I do not think he knew what was in there." Hand shook his head at them, "I believe he was looking for an exit, like Logan when he arrived."

They let him gather his thoughts as each of those in the room understood how many complications this boy was going to cause. "He does not seem to understand socially accepted body language." Xavier nodded, he had noticed this. "How so? Tell us your experience."

"I held my hand to him, to help him up, and he put my fingers in his mouth." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "He also expressed disbelief and betrayal when I told him no one would hurt him here. It is why, I believe, he glanced at me when he noticed Scott's bruises. He saw it as proof that I was lying." Xavier nodded again.

"Any thing else Hank?"

Hank nodded and paused again, furrowing his brow in thought. "I asked him if he was ready to meet you, and he looked at me with exasperation. I thought that it was because he wanted to leave the med lab, but I now think it was because he thought he didn't really have a choice, and was exasperated that I was teasing him. Also, in the elevator, he flinched at my hand on his shoulder, but did not remove it. He physically backed away from me when I smiled. I do not understand that." He looked up at Xavier hoping he had something positive to add at last, "I believe he likes pet names. He responded positively when I called him 'little one'."

Xavier began to relate what he had been able to pick from his brain. The brain is complicated and Xavier only generally skimmed surface thoughts without permission, he is unable to completely prevent himself from entering another's mind completely. Only Remy, Logan, and Jean have protection, but Angelous confused Xavier. It seemed as though the boy's consciousness spoke another language then his own. Not another language like French or German, as all brains speak the same, but that his thought processes were so unfamiliar, Xavier couldn't figure out what they meant.

"When he knelt at my chair, I got flashes of memories that corroborate his story. Flashes of occurrences where he was kneeling at different feet, in different states of panic and undress." Xavier paused and tempered his anger. It wouldn't do to loose his temper.

"I would like your thoughts on his panic attack."

"Which one?" Pyro snorted, but was cowed by a disapproving look from Xavier. The Professor understood that sarcasm was a defense mechanism, but it had no place around this boy.

Storm utilized her degree in child psychology and spoke up. "It was my observation that he was confused as to the reason for your empathy. He was unable to comprehend why you would care, and it lead him to make assumptions. I do not know what they were.." Remy interrupted her. He really didn't want the other x-men to know he was empathetic but he would do anything to help his angel.

"Le _petit ange_ tho' ye was gonna hurt 'em for interupt'n de merriment. Tho' ye was sorry for how bad it wo'd hurt." Xavier shook his head. It was ridiculous how much he had no idea how to deal with this child. But he would give it everything his substantial mental abilities held.

Storm nodded at her brother, what passed for a smile on her serene face. She turned her attention back to Xavier to complete her assessment. "He attempts to deflect anger and punishment by accepting and initiating sexual situations."

Pyro snorted again, "We noticed." In a flash, Remy had a knife at Pyro's throat. "If you hurt' Remy's _ange_. Gambit will kill ye'. We have _d'accord cher?" _Pyro glanced around in fear and panic for someone to intervene but even Xavier was waiting patiently for his response.

"Yea, I wasn't going to hurt him." Gambit pressed the knife on him for one second before removing it.

Bobby tried to deflect the attention from his socially incompetent friend, and asked a question that had him burning with curiosity. "Why doesn't he know how to eat? or what a spoon is or a plate?"

Remy chuckled darkly but didn't answer. Storm took a deep breath and addressed them. "I believe that he has never eaten at a table before. That last night was the first time he'd seen a plate or silverware. Assuming that he was supposed to serve Logan, and being unable to handle the silverware are indicative of this. I believe that he was fed in a bowl on the floor, if he was fed in anything at all."

The children shook their heads, unable to comprehend that life. The adults watched them in various levels of pity. The boy and his situation would open their eyes and they would come out of it less naive and more mature.

Pyro added this to his list of why humans deserved death and to be ruled by mutants. He wondered if maybe Magneto had the right idea after all.

"I believe we should discuss his idolatry of Logan." Xavier changed the subject.

Storm nodded, "It seems as though he was held at the Lab that tested Logan. I think that they must have complained where Angelous could hear them and he began to idolize a mutant who escaped."

Scott cleared his throat, catching their attention and expressing his distress about bringing up this next idea. "I think its a good thing. I think that Logan will be able to control him, if he ever gets out of hand." Remy snarled at him. "He's jus' a _enfant."_

Scott nodded at him and his body language expressed his distaste. "I know, but he's very powerful." Xavier nodded and Gambit gasped his name. Xavier held up his hand to stop Remy's words. "Yes I agree. I believe that Logan will be a good influence on him. He seems to trust Logan implicitly. We all witnessed it."

"You are speaking about the whispered conversation they had before we talked about his powers?" Storm guessed.

"Yes," Xavier answered. "Hank was able to pick up on it. Why don't you tell us what you heard?"

Hank breathed out his nose in exasperation, "Angelous wanted Logan to promise that we were not going to use his ability to heal as a reason to hurt him, an excuse to use him. Logan promised that he would never lie and that he would never let anyone hurt him." Remy nodded, agreeing with the summery of the whispered conversation and proving to Xavier that not only had he heard said conversation, but could keep him and Jean from his mind.

"Remy why don't you tell us how last night went." Gambit laughed low and pained and Storm shifted to get up, alarmed by the pain in his voice.

"_Le ange _thought Remy would fuck 'em. Would make 'em pay with 'is body to sleep." He sunk down to his knees at the window overlooking where Kitty, Kurt, and Logan were teaching Angelous to play catch.

"'E begged Remy, tried to seduce 'em." He whispered just before his voice broke. The younger x-men had never seen the flirtatious and charismatic Gambit so broken.

Cyclops knew he shouldn't ask, but he had to know. As leader of the X-men he had to be sure, "And did you?"

Gambit turned and threw a charged card at Cyclops. He blasted it from the air before it hit anything. "_NON!_ Gambit would no', did no'." Storm couldn't take it anymore and rushed to her fallen brother. She whispered urgently into his ear and the others continued the meeting, knowing she could help him.

"I believe that we can make him a home here but he will have special rules, as will the rest of the school when dealing with him. I am asking you children to watch out for him during classes. He seems to be unable to disobey. You will watch for other students who abuse that, make him do their homework and the like." The children nodded, all serious in the wake of Gambit's pain.

Remy got control of himself and told them what he experienced before the meeting started. "Angelous tinks this be a mutan' slave training place. 'e tinks humans wan' ugly mutan's an' so I foun' 'em in de bathroom, chang'n 'is apearance. 'e was using 'is gift to make 'em look like a mix 'tween Remy and Jean. Said tha' 'e had to make 'is self _belle _so humans wo'd no' wan' 'em."

"Changed his appearance?" Xavier asked. "_Oui"_ Remy answered with a nod. "_Le ange_ was changed. 'is eyes were no' green no more. Were blue." He waved his hand to insinuate that there were other changes of that nature. The x-men were stunned at the implications of such a talent. "Remy had to tell 'em tha' 'e was mo' _belle_ befo'e, an' 'e changed back."

"I wonder if he could make himself stronger, more muscular." Hank pondered to himself. Pyro laughed once, "I wonder if he can become a girl." The others rolled their eyes at him, juvenile.

"Speaking of his abilities, we must address the fear we all have." There were nods of agreement to Xavier's comment, although Remy tensed and pulled a card to flip in his fingers.

"I do not believe that he would harm any of us. Not because of a moral obligation but because he believes that he is not strong enough to take us all and he wants to please us to stay. He is stronger then us, and although I can do a similar thing with my ability, we would not be able to stop him. I want you to understand, and then impress upon the others, that he would not use his ability because he is ashamed of it. We will be teaching him, not only that there is nothing for him to be ashamed about, but what is inherently wrong about taking ones control in this manner."

"Now," Xavier decided to wrap up the meeting. It had been hours and he sensed Logan and the others coming back. "We will commence with the plans formulated last night, but with some additions. I will be taking Remy and Logan off active duty for the time being. You are who he trusts most, and I will not remove that security from him. Remy, I want you and Hank to take Angelous to the lab. Logan will join you after I update him on what we have discovered."

Hank interrupted the Professor with something that had upset him greatly, "Charles, why does the boy treat me so?" Xavier sat back in his chair to formulate his response. "Angelous lived a life of complete segregation. One was either a freak, or not a freak. You were not only his first contact after he awoke, but an obvious, forgive the term, freak." Hank nodded and dismissed the apology, they all understood by this point that with the boy, 'freak' and 'mutant' were interchangeable.

Remy put in his opinion, "_Vous_ also de firs' freak, so _le ange_ wanted you to 'slpain de rules. 'e as' Remy to help, in _français parfait_ I add, to tell 'em de rules. Did ye?"

Hank shook his head with a frown, "I did not understand that was what he wanted." Xavier nodded, "He may have also taken your assurance that we would not hurt him, as evidence that you were not to be trusted." Hank hung his head. He'd had an instant feral response to the boy and his lack of understanding had ruined it.

Remy put a hand on his blue furred arm, "Remy help ye'" He winked at Hank and Beast rolled his eyes.

Xavier signaled that the meeting was over. The last to leave was Storm, she was waiting for Remy, he waved her on.

Xavier waited patiently for Gambit to either tell him what was on his mind or leave his office. "Remy is a bad man _Profesur."_

Xavier tsked.

"_Non,_ Remy almos'..." he swallowed and Xavier skimmed his thoughts, and caught the reason for his distress amongst the charged shield. He shook his head. Remy was a sexual creature. His past had similar horrors to Angelous, it was why Xavier had charged the empathetic mutant with the care of Angelous. "Remy, Angelous is a beautiful boy. You are not responsible for your reactions, although I would have been disappointed had you acted on them."

Remy held in a sob and put his head in his hands. "Remy was almos' no' strong enough." Xavier nodded sympathetically. He understood better then most how unrequited affection and lust could make you feel weak.

"I trust you Remy. In fact." Xavier waited until Remy's red on black eyes met his. "I am giving you and Logan full autonomy to deal with Angelous as you see fit. I have the utmost faith, that not only will you not abuse your hold on the boy, but that your...less then conventional tactics will help him. You need to find out what he thinks and then help him learn about what is acceptable. If he doesn't have a completely normal view of the world when your done...well then he will be no worse off then you and Logan, now will he. I will personally tell the others that you have my authority when it comes to the boy. They will not bother you, unless you specifically ask for their assistance. I believe that Storm and Hank would be of great assistance."

Remy's face made Xavier chuckle. "Now get out of my office, you have a boy to take care of."

**I am in need of some html that will let me make it look like a paper..is that possible on this site and if so could some one give it to me..I am terrible with html, only recently figured out how to make things bold...guh..I want a border or something to make it like an article. **


	6. Chapter 5

Mindy was one of the freaks sent to my cage for me to heal after Mike died. She was older then me, almost as old as Jean. She said she used to have children. After I healed her, she would tell me stories.

Wolverine tugged on my hand gently while we walked outside The Professors place and I remembered one of the stories Mindy told me. Jack and the Bean Stalk was one of her favorites and so I heard it often. She used to get so frustrated because I didn't remember what clouds were.

I looked up at the sky and wondered if the clouds were really strong enough for Jack to bounce on them. Could there really be giants up there? Well if any one would know, Wolverine would know. After all, he was almost a giant himself.

"Wolverine?" He grunted at me. I wondered if that was a 'Don't talk to me freak I'm busy' grunt or a 'this better be good, talk fast' grunt. Well either way I'd better answer. "Do you think there are really giants up there?"

Wolverine turned to look at me and I pointed up. He tilted his head back and then shook his head with a laugh. "Where'd you get an idea like that pup?" He was amused, I could tell so I smiled at him. "Jack and the Bean Stalk!"

Kitty squealed and the noise hurt my ears. I winced and wondered what the punishment would be for covering them. "Yea kid" Wolverine mumbled and pulled both hands down from his ears. He grinned and did the eye thing to me again. I put on my most determined face and scrunched up the Orbicularis oculi muscle around my left eye to close it. I beamed when I did it and Wolverine chuckled at me. He picked me up in his arms and swung me in a circle.

As soon as my feet left the ground, I began to panic. I was completely out of control up here, and although Wolverine promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, he'd never said anything about himself.

He set me down and I fell into him, dizzy. "Easy pup." He grunted out and let me lean on him until the world stopped spinning. I looked up into his smirking but worried face and smiled weakly.

I turned to look and find out what Kurt and Kitty were doing and the female was bouncing on the balls of her feet. I cocked my head at her and tried to burrow into Wolverine's chest.

"Will you tell us the story of Jack and The Bean Stalk?" She asked me.

I glanced up at Wolverine for permission but his face was blank. I smiled at her and she tried to burst my ear drums in retaliation.

When she was done I noticed that it wasn't my hands that were holding my ears, but Wolverine's. I smiled at him and my face flushed.

He turned me around and I tried to figure out what I had to be embarrassed about. I'd not done anything. I shrugged. It probably had something to do with being around my Hero.

"Sure."

I tried to tell them the story, but I wasn't as good a storyteller as Mindy had been. Kitty and Kurt had been looking around while I struggled to find words. Finally I just got up and left without finishing the story. They were doing something confusing and I didn't want to be around it.

Every so often, while I'd been struggling for words, Kitty or Kurt would slowly reach out their hand and touch the other. At first I thought it was an order for Kurt to strip and prepare himself, but he never did. They'd scooted closer together on the grass and their touches lingered along the others arm or leg. It confused me. Why would they want to touch?

The only touches I'd ever wanted in the cages were Mike's, and really, he'd wanted it more then me. Wanted something to take his mind off what the guards did to him. Was my story that bad? No, that couldn't be it. It couldn't be as bad at the guards.

I finally found Wolverine in a building separate from the others. In it were cars and tools I instinctively knew to stay away from. He was bent over a two wheeled car with no cover. He had a rag in one hand and seemed to be cleaning it.

In another time, I might have huffed, but then I'd no clue that this would have been the perfect occasion to. These people confused me. One moment Wolverine is acting like a normal, ordering me and the others around, and making fun of the leader, and then the next moment he's doing servants work!.

He must have smelled me, because he wasn't surprised when I stepped into his view. "Get tired of their screeching pup?" I shook my head. Even if I had been, I knew better then to admit it.

"They were doing things that confused me." I admitted in a whisper. Wolverine's head snapped up and he snarled. "Did they touch you pup?" I shook my head, fearful that they should have and I missed an order.

He relaxed and stood up, confusing me even more. I could feel tears of frustration well in my eyes and I tried to hold them back with a sniffle. Wolverine pulled me over to an bench and sat me in his lap, holding me. I loved it when my Idol held me. It felt like nothing in the world could touch us.

"What's wrong pup?"

I buried my head in his neck and breathed him in, hoping that if I got enough in me, he would some how become apart of me. "They were doing things with each other that I don't understand. I don't understand anything here. Its so weird." I sniffled again and Wolverine ran his hand up and down my back.

"What were they doing pup?"

"They were touching, but it wasn't like an order or anything."

"Show me" Logan commanded and I slipped off his lap to sit next to him on the bench. I put the hand that had followed me on his lap and then looked away from him. Slowly I reached a hand out to lightly stroke my fingers along his upper thigh. He shivered, just like Kurt had done when Kitty had done it to him. I turned back to Wolverine. "Like that! and Kurt shivered like you did too. What does it mean?"

He cleared his throat, but when he spoke it was still harsh sounding. "It means...." He cleared his throat again, stood up and stepped forward until I could no longer see his face. "It means they like each other." What? I sighed, nothing here made any sense. Why would touching show that you liked someone? Touches were scary. I shook my head. No, Wolverine's touches weren't scary, and neither were Remy's, although the night before had been plenty scary.

I walked up behind him and pressed myself against his back. He was short enough that I could bury my face between his shoulder blades. I wrapped my hands around his waist and felt his cock was half-hard. He froze. I bit my lip in indecision. He'd not ordered me to do anything, but he'd said that touching was a way to show you liked a person. Well there wasn't anyone, ever, that I liked as much as Wolverine, not even Mike.

I pushed my hands against his cock, hard, knowing that as a feral Wolverine, would like it rough. I nuzzled his back and whimpered in a way I knew would appeal to his feral side.

The feral across from my cage at the Labs had been given a mate. I had watched it and then needed to heal her when he was finished.

Wolverine spun around in my arms and pushed me away breathing hard, through his nose. He held my shoulders in his hands, arms extended, and I froze, wide eyed, waiting for my punishment.

Slowly he pulled himself together. "You're not ready for that pup." I nodded in agreement although I had no idea what he was talking about. He let me go and I backed up a step. Not in fear, I just didn't know what was expected of me now.

"Come on pup, I'm gunna teach you how to catch." I ran a little ways to catch up to him. Catch? Like when he threw things at me? Was it a training exercise?

**X-men POV**

Remy met Angelous and Logan outside the door to Xavier's office and they traded. Logan stepped into the office, and Remy started off towards the Med Lab. Angelous squeaked at Gambit's swift departure, and Remy slowed down to let him catch up. He smiled down at the boy reassuringly.

He wasn't sure how to act around the boy. He'd very nearly taken advantage last night and hadn't slept very well due to guilt. Angelous was watching him. Slowly, hesitatingly, he slipped his hand into Remy's, and the empath's heart constricted.

He could always feel the emotions around him, but touch intensified them. Longing, hope, fear, so much fear and uncertainty it almost squashed out the other too, over powered them. He stopped along the hall and pulled Angelous into a hug. His eyes scanned the hallway for occupancy before he pulled back to talk directly into Angelous' eyes.

"_Ange_, Remy be distracted by wa' Xavier told 'em. I'm no' upset at you. _D'accord?" _He brushed his fingers lightly along Angelous' chin and smiled. The boy nodded, returned it and said, "Remy, I'm confused as to my place here."

Gambit nodded and tried to think about how to reply while he pulled the boy down to the Med lab. "Slave." he said hoping that the boy would define it. Instead Angelous gasped. Remy shook his head, " Wa's it mean _ange?"_ Not even a little tension left his shoulders.

"Slave: A person who is held in bondage to another; one who is wholly subject to the will of another; one who is held as a chattel; one who has no freedom of action, but whose person and services are wholly under the control of another." Remy nodded and a tear fell from Angelous' eye. Gambit stopped to wipe it away.

"You be afraid you is a slave now. _Oui?" _He waited for Angelous' nod. "You're no'. You been here for a day, you tell Remy how de x-men treat Kurt."

They started walking again since Angelous was more confused then upset. Remy knew he was messing this up but he needed the boy to figure it out himself or he'd never believe it.

"Well, I see, that he eats at the table with everyone and that either he is Kitty's personal freak, or she is his." He furrowed his brow at Remy's laughter. "_Non._ There be no person'l freaks here. 'member _ange_, we be mutants not freaks. We gonna treat you like Kurt and Kitty and Rogue and Bobby."

The boy nodded and his face scrunched up in concentration. He looked so cute. With anyone else, Remy may have tried to kiss away the creases, but he decided it would be more harmful then good.

They made it to the Med Lab without anymore discussions on life or the universe, much to Remy's relief. As soon as Angelous figured out where they were, he pressed up as tight as he could to Remy's side, whimpering. Remy understood, he didn't like the lab either, to many bad memories.

Hank stepped out of his office and smiled at the terrified boy. Remy was having trouble differentiating between his emotions and Angelous but he forced it under control. "'e tinks ye gonna hurt 'em."

Hank nodded and pulled on the fur on his chin. "Angelous. Do you remember my promise to you?" Angelous nodded, eyes wide with fear. "I promised that I would never let anyone hurt you, and I have not. I know you do not trust me, but you should give me a chance. I have not broken my promise to you."

Remy could feel Angelous considering and hoping for Remy's intervention. "Get on the table." Logan barked out from the doorway. Instantly the boy hopped up and Hank glared at him. Logan ignored him. "Listen up pup. Hey blue, give us a moment ya?" Hank hesitated a moment but then grudgingly went back into his office. "These are the rules pup. You are ours. Mine and Remy's. Got it?" Angelous nodded and Remy could tell the fear lessened a little. He couldn't figure out why that would be though.

"You must not ever lie to either of us. You cannot hide things from us or lie by omission." Remy could tell the boy was defining in his head. "You can lie to anyone else though." Remy grinned liking where this was going, he added, "You c'n lie to others when we be 'round but ye' have ta' tell us you did late'." Logan winked at him. They were going to use the autonomy.

"Ya gotta go to school, and I don't want ya leaving the property without one of us." Angelous blinked quickly as though leaving had never occurred to him. "You're gunna be going to school so you have ta do your homework, listen and pay attention in class." Angelous nodded again, and Remy felt his relief that there was structure now.

"Now these next ones are the most important ones." Angelous looked at them determined. "Ya belong to Remy and I, so no one else is allowed to touch you or hurt you. You must," Logan put his hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him a little, "Must protect yourself from being touched or harmed by any means necessary. If that means using your gifts..then so be it. Got it?"

"Tell us _ange_" Remy's soft words broke their staring contest. "I belong to you. No one else can use me or touch me or hurt me, and I have to protect your property." They nodded, eventually they'd explain it to him, but for now it was best to explain this world in terms he could understand.

"There will be more rules later, but they will not ever compromise those last two." Angelous nodded and then threw himself at Logan. Remy's eyes welled at the joy and relief coming from the boy. He should have thought of that.

"A'righ' Henri wan's to check you f'r tings." Angelous smiled at him and tentatively reached out a hand. Remy grabbed it and rubbed his thumb over the back of the hand while Logan went to get Hank.

"Ye' got it now? Remy not good at 'splain'n tings." Angelous smiled at him and whispered, "Yea, I was confused but," He paused and glanced up at Remy through his hair, "I'm not a slave right, just yours." "Right, You be Logan an' Remy's _ange."_

Hank and Logan came back into the lab and Remy stepped back, winking at the boy to show him he wasn't leaving.

The exam took almost an hour and Hank wanted them to leave Angelous in the lab while he explained a few things to him. "_Non. _We' no' hid'n tings from _Le ange_, Henri."

Hank shrugged his big blue shoulders and tried to explain what he'd found. "He doesn't seem to be injured at all. His healing ability must have erased all history of them, just as Logan, yours does." The boy preened at being compared with Logan. "I tried to determine his age and have found that his femoral lesser trochanter has joined but the epiphyseal plate has not disappeared."

Logan and Remy blinked at him. "And that means what bub." A giggle from the boy on the table caught their attention. "It means that I'm older then 18 but younger then 20."

Remy felt trepidation from the....man..."You be 19?" Remy gasped, Angelous looked not any older then 15 or maybe 16. He nodded and Remy felt determination. "You could have asked me, I know how old I am." Remy chuckled at the tone. It seemed that some rules had given Angelous some confidence. He was taking strength from knowing his place. Remy kicked himself for not understanding how of balance having no rules made the boy...er...man. He huffed, Angelous was only two years younger then him now, it wasn't the complete moral crime to be attracted to him. He wondered if Xavier knew.

Emboldened by the lack of response to his attitude, Angelous asked if Hank had tested Scott yet. "No, I'm afraid we've all been busy with you little one." Logan snarled at Hank, shocking all the others. "He is not a burden. Do not say he is."

The joy flowing from the boy was strong enough to bring warmth to Remy and his body involuntarily responded to it. He turned away so no one would see his huge smile.

"I apologize Logan. Why do you ask Angelous?" Hank continued working on his test while Angelous answered. "I want to help Wolverine but you don't trust me."

Logan barked out a laugh, "I'm not some nancy boy scout like Cyke is. You want to test on me, ya gotta only ask." Angelous smiled at him. "When you claws come out, it hurt. I was thinking I could maybe fix that, and The Doctor made some other discoveries about you and adamantium after you escaped."

Logan handed Angelous his hand and said, "You want to fix my claws, go ahead, but I'd rather you didn't cut me open." Angelous giggled and said, "I don't need to cut you to get inside you Wolverine."

Remy shivered at the innuendo. This boy was almost to good to be true. His innocence was alluring.

"Would you talk me through what your doing Angelous?" Hank asked, completely abandoning his test in his curiosity.

"Well, The adamantium reinforced Radius and Ulna are strained because the claws rest inside them. The muscles here," He ran a hand along Logan's forearm, "push the claws out in a similar manner to flexing the muscles. The claw tips push over the carpals and between the second and third, third and fourth, and fourth and fifth metacarpals. The Doctor didn't alter the hands much because there are to many bones and he wanted to make sure the hand would have full mobility. He didn't take into account nerves. I can repress some of the nerve fingers that send pain signals to the brain." Angelous did something that forced Logan's claws half way out. "I can make it so that he wont feel it when it breaks the skin and muscle here."

Remy realized that he was way out of his depth and so left them too it. He settled back to watch Hank and Angelous talk in medical jargon and the relief and incredulation on Logan's face as he tried to keep up.

Eventually, whatever Angelous wanted to do was done and Logan forced his claws in and out reflexively, wonder and relief warring on his face. "No pain _cher?"_ Remy asked him. "No, none, I can feel it just like before, but it doesn't hurt."

As they left to tell the professor, Hank speculated on how Angelous could help Rogue.


	7. Chapter 6

Once upon a time, there was a freak who had to live in the water because she had a tail instead of legs. She lived with a whole bunch of freaks who had a tail like her, but she longed to walk on the land and be normal. She would watch the normals on the land and one day she fell in love with one of the men that played on the beach. She went in search of a freak who could change her body, like me. That freak changed her so she had legs and looked normal. The freak who could manipulate the body took away the other freak's voice as payment.

When the freak got on land, she pretended to be normal, but she wasn't, she was just a freak. She met and seduced the normal man who she'd fallen in love with, but the normal knew, somehow, that she was a freak and cast her aside for a normal woman.

Heartbroken, the freak who looked normal, begged the other freak to change her back so she could return to where she belonged.

This wasn't exactly how Mike told the story, but Mike was like that female freak. He thought he could pretend to be normal, could deceive the normals. He never accepted his place.

I accepted my place a long time ago, but it seemed like these X-men wanted my place to be different. I wasn't sure where I belonged anymore. Was I a mutant? Was I a freak?

"Long thoughts _ange_" Remy jolted me out of my confusion.

I smiled at him and Wolverine shyly. They said I was theirs; that I belonged to them. They said I could lie, and that the others had to treat me the same as they did Kurt and Kitty and Rogue, however that was.

I glanced at where Scott was walking next to The Professor's chair in front of us. They said I could lie in front of them as long as I told them what was truth later, but how was I supposed to let them know? I squeezed their hands as they rested in mine. I wanted to test this, wanted to see what they would protect me from, what rules I could break. "Just thinking about how ugly Scott's pants are." I whispered, just loud enough that Scott could hear me if he wanted.

Wolverine didn't like Scott, said mean things to him and called him names. I didn't know why, but I did know that when you insulted the people normals didn't like, you were treated better by the normals, the guards didn't hurt you so bad.

Wolverine barked out a laugh, "Hear that boy scout. He's been stuck in a cage his whole life and even he knows you have horrible taste."

Scott turned and scowled at the laughing forms of my owners. I gulped. Would they protect me from him?

He glanced at me and smiled. I whimpered, that was surely a smile that meant pain for me. Remy squeezed my hand and pulled me back a little. He didn't say anything to me but I accepted that he was showing Scott not to scare me. "Wha's wrong cher? 'fraid of a little _truth?"_

"See professor, they're not a good influence on him. I think you should let Jean and I take care of him."

Frightened, I tried to hide behind Remy and Wolverine. "Woah, bub. There's no way you or your pretty princess are getting anywhere near him."

"_Exactement_. You tink you can help _l'ange?_ You don' even know wha' 'e be 'fraid of. No' even in your wors' nightmares wo'd you 'sperience what 'e's seen."

The Professor stopped them by saying, "Scott, Logan and Remy have my full support and I will not hear any complaints about them."

Scott didn't look like he liked it, but he nodded. I let out a relieved sigh. Wolverine had given me a place, rules. With them I knew what to expect. Scott was scary, but Jean....she looked at me sometimes like The Doctor had. Besides I had no idea how to please a female, all the guards had been male.

The Professor and Scott turned into a door on the right, but Wolverine led me and Remy down to a lower level and into a different door. There wasn't anything in there. Just a large empty room.

I turned to Wolverine in confusion and fear. Was this where they trained me? I panicked, trying to figure out what rule I'd broken. No, I'd not lied to them. No one had touched me or hurt me. I fell to my knees.

"Please." I whispered. I bowed my head, shaking, knowing that it wouldn't matter how much I begged. Surreptitiously I glanced around for drains. There had been drains in most of the rooms where the guards used us, to better wash up the blood. When I was in the rooms with drains, I didn't bother to beg, it wouldn't matter.

"Pup." I closed my eyes in anguish at Wolverine's voice. I'd trusted them, even though I knew better. Who could I cry to when it was my idol that was hurting me?

"Look at us _ange_" slowly I opened my eyes. Through my tears I could only tell them apart because of the long red coat Remy was wearing.

"Have ya broken any rules pup?" I shook my head, I didn't think so, but since when did that matter.

I didn't realize I'd said that out loud until Remy answered me, "Since you were ours _ange_."

Wolverine pulled me up by my shirt collar. "We ain't gunna hurt ya unless ya break a rule." I heard a tsk from the sky. "Alright, we're in place. Tell him what he's doing here."

"We be git'n ready to." Remy mumbled "_Idiote_"

"Dis be de Danger Room." Remy tilted his head to Wolverine, "Maybe we should show 'em, _non_?" Wolverine nodded, pensive.

"Chuck, give me something challenging, but keep a corner clear for my boy. And boy scout, keep your trap shut."

Remy chuckled and stepped in front of me. I shuffled up behind him and pressed into his back. I was so confused, so uncertain, so unbelievably scared. I had no idea what was going on.

Remy threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me up next to him tightly. "_Just watch little angel_." He told me in French.

He used a few fingers under my chin to point my face at where Wolverine was standing. The room seemed to go on forever and a landscape rushed towards us. I flinched into Remy's side. He chuckled, "_Peace angel_" at his assurance I checked on Wolverine.

We were outside. I could see the stars and feel the wind. It was night and there was destruction all around us. Except for the few feet around Remy and I. It was still the grey concrete of the room. "Its a projection _ange._ Its no' real." I watched as three men in black fitted clothes, wielding swords, rushed at Wolverine. I yelled out "NO"

The feral ducked under one sword as it was aimed for his neck and thrust his claws into the chests of two of the men at his sides. The one behind him dodged in a circle and swiped in for another strike. Wolverine raised his arm and let the sword sink into his flesh. I heard the metal kink against his adamantium bones. Reflexively, I pulled in my ability so as to not know of his pain. The claws on his right hand decapitated the man in black, all without losing the cigar from his mouth.

The world flickered around us and was suddenly gone. We were back in the same room. Flustered and confused I turned in a circle, trying to find the men Wolverine had killed.

In a flash, I remembered my hero's wound and ran up to him. I pulled his arm down so I could see it. Already it was healing and I let out a relived sigh and sped up the process.

"Its alright pup. I'm fine, 'ts noth'n." He used his other hand to pull the cigar out and bellowed up at the ceiling . "I expected a challenge, that may be a hard for you, one eye, but it'll take more then that to even make me sweat."

Remy chuckled wickedly as he came up behind me. For once, I didn't turn to watch him come. Not only was I to focused on speeding up Wolverine's healing, but I'd not broken any rules. Anyway, if they were going to hurt me, then watching wouldn't really stop them. Not if they were both as talented and dangerous as Wolverine.

My body hummed with pride for my hero. He was so strong and brave. If anyone could protect me, Wolverine could.

"Angelous." The sky called for me in The Professor's voice. "Professor? Where is he?" I asked Remy. He pointed to a small window high on the wall. I squinted trying to see it.

Remembering how I'd changed my eye color that morning, I adjusted my retinas to be able to focus at such a distance. I could just make out The Professor and Scott sitting in front of monitors through the window.

Remy tapped me on the shoulder and I readjusted my eyes back to normal. "Did ye' jus' alter somat?" I nodded and tried to keep the fear off my face. He'd seemed really sad when he saw me changing my face in the bathing room.

"What did ye' change?"

"My eyes. I wanted to see The Professor." Remy glanced up to gage the distance and nodded, impressed. I beamed at him.

"What else can you change Angelous." The Professor's voice floated down to me.

"WELL I CAN." Wolverine put his hand over my mouth and stopped my shouting. "He can hear you fine pup, no need to yell."

"Oh." blood rushed through my capillaries and I tried to control them. I decided to ignore it and answer the professor's question.

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Can you make your arms and legs stronger? Faster?" Scott's voice sounded strained, I assumed he was still angry at me for the pants comment.

I glanced at Remy and Wolverine for guidance. "Try it _ange_"

I used Wolverine as a pattern and fitted my arm muscles to match his. I opened my eyes and held up my arms. They were heavy, but I could feel the strength in them. I knew that with practice I could change it within seconds. My body was unable to handle the weight of my new muscular arms and I was forced to change my entire torso to match Wolverine's to compensate.

A table shimmered into existence and Wolverine smirked around his cigar. "Ever arm wrestle?"

They showed me how and he and I were evenly matched. Remy put his fist around our joined hands and let go after a count of three. I strained against my hero's impressive strength. Neither of us moved an inch. I had only a few seconds to decide whether or not to win. If I won he might get angry, but I wanted to make him proud. Proud like I had felt when he killed those pretend men. Besides, Scott and The Professor were kind of there, and Remy had said I could lie. I knew that lying with ones mouth and lying with ones actions were the same thing. I hoped that they knew that too.

I increased the density of my triceps, biceps and deltoid until I felt Wolverine's arm giving ground. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he grunted. He snarled at me. Pain shot through me at his anger and I relieved the pressure. He slammed my fist into the table and I couldn't stop a small cry of pain, the physical kind this time. It hadn't hurt like his anger had.

Almost immediately, I healed the articulation between my first and second metacarpals and phalanges, but my mind was on Wolverine. He was scowling at me.

"Why'd ya let me win bub?"

I whimpered and whispered, "You were mad, you snarled at me. Please don't be mad!"

Remy put one hand on my shoulder and used the other to force my face up so my eyes met his red on black ones. "You shoul' no' let anyone win. Logan, 'e wanted to win 'cuz o' his own strenth. You took away his right to win far and squar." I whimpered. I didn't understand, all I knew was that Wolverine was mad because he won. Was he supposed to lose? Was this a test I unknowingly failed?

I ran around the table to put my head in my hero's lap. "Please let me be yours still. I can be good. I promise to beat you from now on. Please don't give me away. Please don't give me to Jean. I want to be yours, please."

X-men POV

Logan pulled his pup up into his lap and held his head still with both hands. "There's nothing you can do that will make me give you up. Remy neither." Angelous pulled back to check with Gambit, but Logan didn't let him go. His green expressive eyes refocused on Logan's face. "You changed your muscles, made them stronger during the arm wrestle didn't you?" He nodded and Logan could smell his fear. "That was good. It was good to use your powers to beat me. In this room, you can use your powers anyway you want." Logan watched his sweet little Adam's apple bob once. Angelous nodded, so Logan let him go.

"I snarled because I wanted to win. You let me win. I didn't win. Understand?" His pup glanced up in the direction of the window and then nodded. Logan heard his heart rate pulse and knew he was lying. Impressed with the boys ability to let them know when he was going to lie, Logan winked.

"We're going to test you here. I want you to throw everything you've got at me." The smell of fear clouded his senses and Logan had to swallow back a growl. This boy was his, but the fear was intoxicating. It coaxed his feral side, seduced it out from the recesses of his mind. Logan ruthlessly pushed it back.

Chuck had told him that he and Gambit had full authority over the boy. Logan had shrugged. He had been planning to claim him anyway, this way he got the attractive mutant too.

Ferals were an animal branch of the mutation. A melding between humanity and their other, dormant, identities. They were animalistic and Logan had a hard time coexisting with the others. Sometimes he caught himself identifying the others in pack terms. Chuck was the old Alpha, and Scott was the current, although Logan had been thinking about replacing him. Jean was the Alpha's mate and therefore the top female. The kids were just pups, but Gambit....

When Gambit had moved in, the pack dynamics in Logan's mind had shifted. He wanted a pack of his own, and he wanted Remy as a mate. He'd not done anything about it because he wouldn't let the animal win. He decided to wait until everything settled down before claiming Remy as his own.

But before he could, little Angelous had stumbled into their lives. Logan knew that Hank was feral too and had recognized Beast's desire for a pack. Maybe he would take the boy, Gambit and Hank and make a new pack. One where Scott couldn't boss them around. Gambit would probably want to take Ororo too.

"But Wolverine."

"Logan." He told his boy.

"Huh?" Logan chuckled. Angelous must have picked that word up from one of the kids. "Ya always call me Wolverine and I know what ye'r think'n when ya do. Call me Logan."

"Now get up and show me what ya got."

The boy crawled off him but shook his head. He refused to hurt him. "Chuck."

Only a second later another swordsman appeared next to him. He let the sword sink into him unopposed. He gasped but kept his eyes on Angelous. Remy put a hand on the boys shaking shoulder. "Ye have to stop 'em. 'e'll just keep hurting Logan 'til ye' do."

The swordsman spun around and aimed for his leg. Just before the metal sunk into Logan's flesh, the masked man froze.

Angelous' green eyes glowed with power and the swordsman buried the sword in his own stomach. He shimmered out of existence before he could hit the ground.

"Good." Logan grunted.

Angelous ran to him and sobbed into his chest.

"Ange, we have to know wha' ye' can do." Remy pressed up against Angelous' back, making an Angelous sandwich. Gambit wrapped his arms around Logan and squeezed his ass. "Gumbo." Logan growled. Remy just winked at him.

Logan pushed them off him and glared at the Acadian. "Ya got some nerve boy."

Angelous watched while Logan and Remy flirted with eyes clouded in concern and Logan remembered the discussion they'd had earlier about how flirting confused him. He gestured to Gambit with his head.

"No worries _ange. _Remy be teasing ol' Wolverine. Notin bad. You sho'd tease him too." Remy winked at Logan again and he held in a sneer. Gambit had to know how the innocent little one affected him, Logan was sure the other mutant felt it too.

He changed the subject. "I want to know what ya can do." Angelous begged him not to make him kill anyone else and Chuck instructed the boy that he could make the enemies sit or knock them out.

Logan was sure the boy had killed before, but let it go for now. He would make his boy tell him when Scott wasn't around.

Testing took the rest of the day and they discovered that Angelous was a treasure trove of ability. The decided that his gift was the ability to force his will on the body at the cellular level. He could use the various processes in the brain to control motor function, essentially forcing movement. A puppet master was an apt description of that part of his abilities, but it wasn't the only one they discovered.

He could change his body structure, his skeleton, muscles, nerve functions. He could make himself stronger, taller, harder, denser, lighter, and faster. He could also change his appearance at will. They discovered that he could change anyone else this way too when he made Logan skinny. While it was permanent on himself, or at least lasted longer then a few hours, it only lasted for thirty minutes on Logan and two hours on Remy.

They tested out a theory that he'd hesitantly expressed. He explained that the cells lived, grew, replicated, and survived through various processes that all required specific energy and elements. Angelous could, through touch, transfer the energy or elements from another directly to himself, essentially sucking the life from them, just as Rogue did. He did not, however, develop their powers during this energy drain.

During one particularly painful, on Logan's part, test, they realized that Angelous could control a mutants power if he concentrated enough.

They discovered that while he could control up to 10 simulated humans or mutants, if he wanted to use the mutants power, he only had enough focus for one at a time. He blew up whole buildings while controlling Gambit.

The red headed mutant said it was relaxing, like floating in a dream. Angelous confessed that he released endorphins in Remy because he didn't want to hurt him.

Gambit wondered if Angelous' power could simulate sex. He swore to himself he would ask his angel.

They realized he could heal himself and others, but they that this had to be either another ability or something else entirely. Only when he was healing did he and the other glow.

They kept Angelous' experiment with Logan's claws from The Professor. Later in Remy's room, they explained to Angelous what they'd discovered, what it meant, and why they kept things from the professor.

"Gambit has powers I don' want everyone to know. You neve' know when ye' gonna be betrayed, its better to have an Ace up ye' sleeve." He winked at Angelous, knowing that the boy didn't get the reference but that he understood the attitude behind it.

"So what do they not know?"

"Well I'm sure Chuck knows what we know. He probably pulled it from our heads." Logan pointed to Angelous' skull and the boy frowned.

"He said he wouldn't do that."

"Ah _ange._ and we tol' 'em tha' was all ye' coul' do." Angelous blinked and his eyes unclouded.

"Okay, you're saying that we didn't tell anyone that my healing feels different then the rest and that I can permanently control pain levels and nerves because everyone hides things and lies" They nodded, but told him they would never lie to him. "So, what do they not know about you?"

Remy winked, "Gambit can feel what people feel and has de' charm."

"Charm?" Angelous asked.

"Oui. You kin make dem move, Remy kin make dem decide to do tings. Like he made you calm down."

Angelous smiled, "that warmth."

"Oui, dat de' charm."

The boy turned to Logan and he grimaced. "I don't have anything they don't already know, although I go feral more often then they probably want."

"When do you go feral?" Angelous asked, not showing any of the fear the others would have shown. It relaxed Logan some, he had been worried that the boy would be scared of him. "I go hunt." He shrugged.

Logan glanced at Gambit from the corner of his eye and realized that the Acadian had already known. Crafty bugger.

"Why ye' ask no' ta be given to Jean?" Remy asked, reminding Logan of his earlier begging.

"She doesn't like me. I heard her telling Scott that she was going to ask The Professor to block me. What does that mean?"

Remy and Logan tried to keep calm but both men caught the others eye and an unvoiced pact was made. "_L'fille _wan's The Professor to put a block on some of ye' mo' dangerous pow'rs. Ye' no' a child _ange_, an' I don' tink 'ed do it wif ou' ye'r permision."

Logan captured Angelous' attention and put in his opinion, "Remember how I said we'd never lie to ya?" The boy nodded. "Chuck can't get in either of our heads. Mine's a mine field and Gumbo's is has a static shield. If we figure out he's messed with you, we'll make him fix it. Got it?"

Logan didn't smell distress and so was confused by the tears and the launched body. Gambit just chuckled and rubbed his hand over the boys back. Logan had been hugged more times by this one boy then he'd ever remembered...not that that was saying much.

Remy regaled them with stories of his life on the streets until Angelous swayed on the bed from exhaustion. Logan took that as his cue to leave but when he tried to get off the bed, the boy begged him to stay.

Gambit leered at him but Logan could detect a hint of vulnerability in his red eyes. The feral pulled at his boys until there was one on each side.

They fell asleep burrowing into his barrel chest and for once even Logan's feral side was content.


	8. Daily Prophet

**Daily Prophet **

**November 1, 2010  
**

**_Voldemort Defeated, Harry Potter Savior of Wizarding World_**

_It is with the greatest pleasure that this reporter can tell you that we are safe, Voldemort is dead. _

_Last night, Aurors rushed to The Potter Residence to answer the call of Dumbledore. They found the bodies of both James and Lilly Potter. They had been the latest and last victims of the Evil Dark Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore rushed to check on the child, Harry Potter and found that not only was the boy still alive but next to his crib was the smoking remains of Voldemort. At one years old, Harry saved us all. Dumbeldore reported that Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but that the child was too strong for him...._

* * *

**Daily Prophet  
**

**September 2, 2021**

**_Savior Missing!!!_**

_It has come to this reporters attention that Harry Potter, our Savior, is missing._

_Last night, the world waited on baited breath to see where or savior would be sorted at Hogwarts. His name was called out, but he never came. This reporter was horrified and quickly found out where our Savior has been living. _

_It is this reporters solemn duty to report that Harry Potter was sold into slavery by his Muggle Aunt and Uncle. This reporter wants to know who was supposed to be watching out for our Harry...._

_Harry Potter has dark hair and emerald green eyes, if seen you are charged by the ministry to report it... _

_

* * *

_**Daily Prophet  
**

**September 10, 2021**

**_Interview with Savior's appointed best friend_**

_Rita: Ron, you have been trained from childhood to be our Saviors best friend is that correct?_

_Ron: Yes. Dumbledore picked our family, the Weaselys to be his wizarding family. He was supposed to come and I am going to be his best friend. _

_Rita: Tell the readers how you feel about his muggle family selling him and depriving you of your birthrite?....

* * *

_

**Daily Prophet  
**

**March 11, 2023**

**_Lockheart a fake, tries to steal Sorcerers stone_**

_Last night Defence professor Lockheart attempted to break into a warded section of our hallowed Hogwarts and steal the Sorcerers stone. He was prevented by the minds of our valued Professors and is currently awaiting trial in the Ministry's holding cells. This reporter wonders if he would have even attempted it had our Savior been attending the school. _

_There is still no word as to his location, and the search is still going strong....

* * *

_

**Daily Prophet  
**

**December 13 2024**

**_Diary of Voldemort possesses future Mrs. Potter_**

_Genervia Weasley, long known to be Dumbledore's pick for our Saviors wife was found to be in posession of a dark diary. It has been released that this diary once belonged to Voldemort and had been sucking her life. _

_This reporter wants to know if it was an attempt on her life, or evidence of a deeper plot to manipulate our savior....

* * *

_

**Daily Prophet **

**May 24 2025**

**_Sirius Black Innocent!!!_**

_Yesterday the Ministry issued a pardon for Sirius Black stating that it was not he, but Peter Pettigrew, long accepted as dead, who killed the muggles and betrayed our Saviors parents._

_Sirius Black presented Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, with Peter Pettigrew as evidence of his innocence. Peter Pettigrew had been living as the pet rat of Ron Weasley, our Saviors hand picked best friend. This reporter wonders if this is more evidence of a growing threat to our Savior._

_ Transcripts for Sirius Blacks' interview with Amelia Bones on page 8_

_ Statements of Sirius Black for plans to find his Godson on page 9

* * *

_**Daily Prophet **

**August 9 2025**

**_Albus Dumbledore speaks on Dangers of Mutants  
_**

_This afternoon, our esteemed Chief Mugwump issued a statement about Mutants. He said that they are dangerous, that he is in full support of the steps the Ministry is taking to tag and neuter known mutants... _

_Dumbledore warns that magical shields are not enough to stop these dangerous mutants from harming us....  
_

_Lucius Malfoy and Athrur Weasley have been seen shaking hands in agreement to the Mutant registration Act...._

_Will our Savior be found in time to save us from this new threat?...  
_

_Full report on Albus Dumbledore's speech page 6_

_ Full printing of Mutant Registration Act page 9  
_

_

* * *

_**Daily Prophet**

**May 6 2026**

**_Final Task Of Triwizard Tournament  
_**

_Our beloved Hogwarts was bested by Durmstrang's Victor Krum in the triwizard tournament last night. This reporter wonders if Hogwarts would have kept its pride if it had been our Savior Harry Potter competing instead of Cedric Diggory..._

_ For a full report of the tournament page 7_

_

* * *

_**Daily Prophet**

**February 17, 2027**

**_Ministry appointed official determines Hogwarts unsafe!!!_**

_Delores Umbridge was appointed as the Ministry inspector for our school last year. She has reported that there were dangerous half-breeds teaching and has, in the name of the safety of our Savior, terminated employment for one Groundskeeper Habrid, Professer Remus Lupin, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Trelawney, on the grounds of incompetence and their danger to the students....

* * *

_**Daily Prophet**

**May 29, 2029**

**_Graduation day!!_**

_Today would have been the graduation day of our Savior Harry Potter, but there still have been no sightings. This reporter refuses to give up hope. We will find our Savior. Or perhaps he will come when we need him again...

* * *

_

**Daily Prophet **

**July 31 2029**

**_Boy-Who-Lived Day!!_**

_Today is the birthday of our Savior, Harry Potter, and in celebration of this day, the Ministry has issued a nation wide holiday. Join us as we celebrate Boy-Who-Lived Day!!....

* * *

_

In shock, Xavier put down the newspapers an associate had given him when he asked for information on a dark haired, green eyed boy. "Oh dear."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

They're touching me, always touching me, grabbing, pulling, laughing; hurting me. I hate them. I'm not strong enough. I scream, but it changes nothing. I can feel their hands on me, shaking me, holding me tight. I fight against it, uselessly struggling. "Wolverine!!" where is he? He said he'd keep me safe. Liar. Just like all the others. They're laughing at me, I can feel their hot breath as it pants across my neck. Their hands pull off my clothes, I can feel them pinching me, clawing me.

_"Angel wake up its a dream. Wake up, Remy's got you. Your safe angel, safe with Remy and your Wolverine." _They don't speak french, who is that? Remy? _"Wake up for us angel"_

I came screaming and clawing out of my nightmare, but Remy and Logan just held on. I sobbed into them and begged them not to leave me. "I'm sorry, please, I'll be good don't hurt me."

Remy whispered soothing French in my ear until my trembles lessened. I was wrapped up in my hero's arms and Remy was leaning over us. I let his charm wash over me, soothing me, and allowed myself to give in to his suggestions.

"Let Remy tell ye' a story _ange_. Once 'pon a time, 'der be a prince name Logan. 'E be a mean Prince, spoil't an' cruel. One day a lil street urchin, name Remy, go' lost in de woods an' found he's self at de Prince's castle. No matte' how Remy begged, Prince Logan no' let 'em in. When 'e close' de door, Remy cast a black magic spell on de' castle; dat de Prince wo' look as ugly on de outside as 'e be on de inside an' 'e no' change back 'til someone love 'em dispide 'es looks."

I got lost in Remy's story. How did he know just the thing to make me relax?

Remy told of how the Prince suffered as a monster until one day a beautiful boy named Angel came and fell in love with Logan, despite his hideous appearance.

"When de kissed fo' de firs' time, de spell broke, an' Logan was _belle_ again."

Remy leaned down and kissed my forehead. Just like Mindy used to do after she told her stories. I smiled up at him. "Did they live happily ever after Remy?" Logan's laugh rumbled through my ear, "Yea pup, they lived happily ever after." He tilted my head up and I smiled at him. Logan's eyes focused and his face became intense. His gaze focused on my mouth, and reflexively I wet my lips. What was he thinking?

He shook his head, growled, and pushed me off him. "Since your up anyway, get dressed." I looked at Remy, who'd caught me, hurt. Did I do something wrong? I felt a dull pain where Logan's hands had bruised me with his rough handling and, my eyes tighten.

"_peace angel, He's confused, he wants to treat you right and so isn't sure how to deal with his feelings." _I smiled up at him and blinked to clear my eyes. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was sure that Logan wasn't mad at me.

"Hey, you gunna whisper in nancy languages all day or are we gunna get some grub?" I giggled at Logan's silliness nervously, unsure how to act now. I got off the bed and gingerly walked past Logan to get my only change of clothes from where they were folded on a table by the door. I only had what I wore at the cages and what Blue had put me in.

_"Non ange, _Remy got other tings for ye' to wear." He tossed me a shirt with buttons that felt smooth and soft, and pants. I put them on, struggling to get my ass in the tight fabric.

A harsh breath caught my attention and I looked up to see Remy and Logan looking at me with just as much hunger as the guards had. I looked down at my exposed chest and tried to fasten the pants quickly, whimpering in the back of my throat. Obviously the sight of my skin made men want to use me. I turned around, hoping that my back wasn't as enticing.

The shirt was on the floor at my feet and I paused before forcing myself to bend over and pick it up. I didn't want to bend my ass at them. The guards had sometimes taken me like that, thrown something on the ground and then slipped up behind me when I was bent over to pick it up. When I stood, their cocks would get compressed in my muscles. I hated that.

I whimpered again when I heard a low moan, and pulled on the shirt as fast as I could. As soon as it was over my head I turned and backed into the wall, desperately hoping that the walls would protect me.

I flicked up my eyes so I could watch them coming, but they'd both turned away from me. Logan was sheathing and unsheathing his claws and Remy was digging desperately around in a drawer. They didn't look like they wanted to use me. But then what had the noises and looks been about?

"Hah!" Remy pulled out a long coat from a drawer and tossed it to me. "Ye' canno' walk 'roun like dat but Remy doesno' have 'ny ting else ta fit ye'. Wear dat, it be to small fo' Remy now." I slipped it on, like I'd seen Remy do yesterday, and felt comforted by its weight and length and how it smelled like Remy.

I smiled at him and tried to show that I wasn't afraid anymore by stepping away from the wall. Logan winked at me and I returned it. I was getting better at the whole winking thing.

I reached for their hands while we walked down the hall and felt reassured when they squeezed me.

"We're gonna eat in the Cafeteria today. You can't sit with us, but you have to sit with someone. It doesn't have to be someone you know. If you want my advice, pick someone who looks quiet and alone and sit there." I shivered, but then took a deep breath to strengthen myself. This was a test. They wanted to see how I behaved when they weren't around. I knew they would be watching me, but I would make them proud.

I started to hear the noise and feel the body signatures way before we got there. The multitude caused me to panic and we weren't even there yet. I refused to whimper, refused to be weak.

They stopped me just outside the location of a huge host of body energies and Logan asked for a reiteration of the rules.

"I am yours, no one else can hurt me, use me, or order me to do stuff. I have to protect what is yours buy using my freakyness if necessary. I have to find and sit with someone not you. I have to eat half of everything on the plate and drink all of whats in the cup." They nodded with little smiles on their faces and I felt a glow of satisfaction.

Logan opened the door and it was all I could do not to panic. There were beings every were. The noise level dropped dramatically when the door opened. Males and females alike standing, straining to get a look at me. Kitty and Kurt tried to make their way to us, but Remy waved them away.

Logan pushed me, with one hand on my back, to some kind of food accepting assembly line. Remy handed me a tray and loaded it with food, explaining to me what everything was and how to eat it. He put the tray in my hands and then Logan gave me a little push in the direction of the hoard. "Make us proud."

Wide eyed and terrified, I glanced around for anyone who met Logan's description. I saw a male with gold skin sitting by himself in the middle of one of the tables. He scowled at the people who got to near him and I made my way his direction.

I dropped the tray in front of him and as I'd hoped, though the others grumbled and whispered, no one tried to join us. I assumed that his freak was either very strong and scary or that everyone hated him.

He glanced up at me in surprise before the scowling commenced. He grumbled something about not jabbering at him and continued eating.

I scanned Remy and Logan for any signs of disapproval. I found none but Remy had pain in his brain from all the emotions in the room. I released a small flood of adrenalin and endorphins in him to combat the pain. He winked at me and nodded.

I studied the different kinds of shovels Remy had given me before glancing at the gold skinned freak to see what he was using. He pulled the one with points out of his mouth and I picked it up. Quickly and hoping he wouldn't notice, I copied the muscle memory from his hand into mine so I could hold the pointed shovel.

"Elixar." I blinked at him and then handed him my cup. Remy had called it a drink. "No idiot, My name is Elixar."

"Oh." I blinked at him again and then dug the shovel into what Remy called peas. Their round shape was not conductive to transportation and I glared at them. Why couldn't I just eat with my hands?

Elixar chuckled and said, "Use the spoon its easier." He pointed the round shovel and I held it in my other hand. I leaned as close to the plate as I could and used both shovels to push the food into my open mouth.

Elixar leaned back and laughed with his whole body. I grinned at him and he grimaced. He handed me a folded cloth and told me to wipe my face. Using the cloth to hide it, I looked at Remy and Logan to see if I was behaving. They were smiling at me. Another fission of satisfaction sliced through me. I could do this.

Only a few seconds later, Elixar scowled at something behind me. I turned and was shocked at the anger on Pyro's face.

He reached down and pulled my tray from me saying, "Come on Angleous, you don't want to sit with this traitor." I didn't focus on his words, all I knew was that he was taking my food. Instinct kicked in.

In the cages, the guards would sometimes make us fight for our food. They would throw two or three of us in a room and make us wait for days, then they'd throw one bowl in and let us fight it out. Before turning 14, I'd always lost, but after healing Mike, and unlocking whatever it was, the other freaks started letting me win rather then fight me. I learned pretty fast that there was no pity, no remorse and no holding back. I learned that not only could I heal, I could harm too.

One time, I reopened all the wounds a freak had. This was the easiest way to cause pain because even though I'd healed the body, the cells remembered the wound. There was a record of it.

Another time, I broke all the major bones. The only problem with these tactics was I had to heal them later and hear them whine at me for hurting them. It was food. Food was survival and survival was everything.

I reached out a hand to Pyro and lit all his nerve endings up. Never fails. This was my favorite way to cause pain, there were no injuries, nothing to heal. There was pain and aftershocks, but there was no damage, and so I didn't have to hear them wine later. It didn't make me tired, because it didn't take very much energy to flick the ends of few nerve cells

While he was screaming and writhing on the floor, I pulled my food back and snarled at the others, daring them to try.

Remy and Logan pulled me and Elixar out of the room pretty fast, but I hung on to my food. Quickly while they were pulling me, I forced as much of it down as possible. I didn't know when I'd next get food.

They pulled me until we were ouside. I'd dropped the tray somewhere in the hall and I was worried I'd get in trouble for losing it.  
"I'm sorry."

"_ange. _Why didn'a ye' tell us ye' coul' do dat?" I blinked at him and reassessed. "What?"

"What did you do to Pyro pup?" They seemed scared and worried and I was confused. I'd protected myself, weren't they supposed to be proud?

"But, You said..." I stopped and bowed my head. Liars. They hadn't meant it. It had been a 'promise', and just like the guards they had lied.

"I'm sorry." I knew it wouldn't mean anything. It was a fake apology anyway. I wasn't sorry, how could I have known it was bad. They told me it was good. It was a rule. The rules meant nothing. Where was my place now?

I started shaking with terror. Uncertainty made the world around me fade at the edges.

_"Ange, _tell us what ye' did to Pyro." I felt his charm wrap around me and compel me to answer. I shivered in revulsion. What had once felt loving and warm felt fake and a violation.

"I let up his nerve endings."

"Is he permanently harmed?" Logan asked.

I shook my head. "That was wicked cool man." I blinked up at the gold skinned freak and both Remy and Logan looked at him like they'd forgotten he was there.

"I tried to heal him, but there wasn't anything wrong, he was just in pain. He deserved it man."

I glanced at my owners trying to get a gauge on how I was supposed to respond, but they were both shocked into silence.

While I watched, Logan's mouth twitched and then he let out a chuckle, Remy quickly followed. I watched with morbid fascination as the three of them laughed. What the hell?

Eventually they calmed down and explained that everything was alright. That they weren't lying and that it really was okay that I'd defended myself. Remy said they were shocked because of how he screamed.

"The others are weak pup, ya have to take that into account. Ya don't really want to hurt them, just incapacitate them so you can get away right?" I blinked and decided he was right.

"Yea, I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want him to take my food. I guess I was remembering when the guards made us fight."

Remy nodded, "A flashback. Its ok _ange_, jus' try no' to be so severe in de future. Ye' coul' a jus' push 'em away. O' used ye' power to make 'em sit o go 'way." I nodded and promised to remember for next time.

Relieved, I chatted with Elixar while we walked him to his first class.

Jean came and told us that The Professor wanted to talk to Remy and Logan and that she was supposed to escort me back to Remy's room. I looked at my owners fearfully, not trusting her, but they ushered me towards her and took off in the direction of The Professors office.

**X-men POV**

Logan knocked on Xavier's door and they heard a "Come in"

"You wanted to see us Chuck?" Xavier blinked. "No not especially? But since your here..."

Gambit and Wolverine looked at each other and said at the same time, "Jean". They took off running and spit up at the stairs. Remy went down to the med lab, and Wolverine went up to check their rooms.

Jean pulled the green eyed boy and tried to settle her conscience. She had to block him. The professor wouldn't do it and he was dangerous. That scene in the cafeteria proved it. She had, had hope that Remy and Logan would prevent him from harming the other students, but now she knew that the boy was out of control.

The boy watched her with terror and she felt her heart constrict before she strengthened her resolve. It had to be done. She had the others to think about.

She pulled the boy into Remy's room, and forced him on the bed. He was whimpering and begging but she ignored him. She wasn't going to rape him, just hide parts of his brain. It couldn't be that hard. Even if it was, she had to try. The fate of the whole school rested on her.

Jean put her open hands on either side of his head and pushed.

When Logan got to Remy's room. His pup was unconscious and Jean was crying. His roar was heard around the school.

* * *

**AN: well?**

**I'm going to put a few backgrounds at the end of chapters so everyone knows the history and no one has to guess. **

Remy

* poor mutant kid on street, called himself gambit

* picked up by Jean-Luc Lebeau for pick pocketing

* trained as master thief

* Married Belladonna

* killed her brother

* banned from New Orleans

* Asks Sinister for help with powers

* really messed with by sabertooth (raped, juvenile brainwashing attempts)

* Saw Sinister as ally, lead team as favor

* tried to stop massacre and Sabertooth turned on him

* ran

* ran into de aged Storm on streets

* joined x-men


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

Remy took one look at the chaos that enveloped his room, and took off to down the hall. He thanked Storm's Goddess that he'd walked Elixar to class and knew exactly where he would be.

He burst in the classroom, interrupting Storm mid-sentence. He didn't bother answering any of her questions, instead he grabbed Elixar by the arm and pulled him from the room.

"Gambit?" Elixar panted out his question next to the mutant. He was in decent shape but nothing compared to Gambit.

"_Remy's _ange be inje'd." Elixar nodded and set his face in determination. He would fix whatever was wrong with the only person to speak to him since his involvement with the Reavers became public knowledge.

They ran at full speed and Gambit reached out a hand to stop Elixar when they got to the correct place. Hank was bent over Angleous' unconscious form, Scott was standing protectively in front of Jean's cowering body, periodicly blasting back a feral Wolverine when he got to close. Gambit took malicious pride in the slashes along Jeans arms, obviously caused before Cyclops had come to her rescue. Xavier was seated at the wall out of the way, watching the proceedings and trying to calm down Wolvernine.

Gambit grabbed a hold of Elixar's wrist and muscled his way to Angelous's side. Wolverine recognized Remy, calmed down a tad, and let him through, though not without snarling at Elixar in warning. The feral mutant took up a guarding position at Gambit's back and refused to even let Jean or Scott speak.

Hank shifted so that the golden mutant would have space to work. Elixar took quick inventory. No visible wounds, no blood. He glanced at Dr. McCoy, a question visible in his brown eyes.

"He is unconscious, Jean did something to his mind." Elixar purposefully ignored the growls from Gambit and Wolverine, although he couldn't prevent the instinctual shiver. A small part of his mind wondered if they would kill him if he couldn't fix the boy.

He lifted glowing hands to Angelous' head and put his pointer and middle fingers on either temple. The injuries were vast and Elixar gulped. He didn't have enough knowledge to heal anything this specific. Fortunately his mutation was based on his mere presence.

The injury pulled energy from Elixar and he felt himself weaken and the boy's brain reform. Suddenly and without warning, another power joined up with his to help him heal the boy. Elixar figured that this was Angelous' mutation.

All at once Elixar's ability hit a shield, red, angry. It repelled his golden power and Elixar broke out in a sweat. He bore down and grunted with the force to break the red shield. The boy's mutation didn't help, seemed to flow around the shield instead.

The red anger shattered and Elixar felt the boys body jerk under him. He swallowed but ignored the questions from those around him. If he stopped now, he'd hurt the boy irreparably.

Elixar's ability flowed through the boys mind, repairing tares and places where Jean had riped the cells and damaged memories. He felt guided by Angelous's ability, it showed him where the damage was. After the surface damage was repaired, Angelous' ability guided him to something he'd never seen before.

Green twines wound around Angelous' ability, constricting it, repressing it. The gold healing of the boys mutation strained against the web and its struggles had freed sections of itself. Elixar cut the ties and the boy under him, his body glowed brightly enough to be seen under his closed eyelids.

Elixar heard curses from the mutants behind him, but he ignored them.

Angelous' freed mutation flowed around him and healed things he'd missed. As it rushed out of its cage he saw another color. White and silver, sparkling and warm; it surged out of the cage and collected behind Angelous' sternum. He'd never felt anything like that. It wasn't a mutation, it couldn't be.

Joined by Angelous' mutation and the odd sparkling power, Elixar continued to heal his mind. He estimated that he was 75% done when he felt another foreign entity. It was black and evil and malevolent, it laughed at his progress and mocked his attempts to remove it. Strangely enough it was located directly behind the strange scar on Angelous' forehead. Angelous's mutation joined with his to combat it but even that was not enough. Elixar felt himself weaken and slumped over Angelous' body. He felt hands on his back and shoulders, pulling him away but he shrugged them off.

The white and silver surged over them. Elixar shivered at its power and might, and moaned in relief. He wouldn't have been able to continue much longer. It blasted the dark evil where Elixar pointed it.

Elixar heard a scream and he wondered if it was heard with his ears or with his mind.

The powerful white retreated and Elixar felt it caress him. He'd never felt so accepted.

He used the last of his strength to finish healing Angelous' mind. Once done, he gently retreated and collapsed on the bed next to him.

Remy and the other x-men watched in shock as Elixar collapsed. What they had just witnessed was a symphony of light, and none of them were able to explain it. Gold had battled with green, red, and black. The gold seemed to be loosing until a white and silver light had enveloped both boys and when it retreated, only gold was left.

Wolverine crawled into the bed and pulled Angelous into his arms. He growled at them softly, but allowed Remy to put a kiss to his angel's forehead. He snarled at Jean's apology and Gambit smirked at her. He meant to insure she didn't go unpunished.

Unwilling to disturb the solemn attitude that had enveloped them, Xavier asked quietly if Gambit, Jean, Hank, and Scott would follow him.

The walk to the nearest office was tense. Jean walked on the other side of Scott, but even Cyclops expressed his disgust at her. He walked next to her with on hand on her arm, forcing her to keep up with them.

Xavier waited until he was completely spun around and facing them before he spoke. "I would like to have a complete picture of events. I will begin and Jean will finish. I heard Angelous' distress in my mind and called for Hank. We met Scott on the way..." He looked at Cyclops and the commander of the x-men dutifully took up the tale.

"Jean called for me, she sounded distressed so I followed her mental voice." He shrugged and purposefully refused to acknowledge Jeans persistent tugging on his arm. He wouldn't support her until he knew what happened.

Xavier looked at Gambit where he was lounging next to the closed door. "Remy 'n Logan was walk'n _l'petit ange_ to 'es room. Ms. Grey tol' us ye' want'd ta see us _Profesur._ When ye' said ye' didna, we knew somat was wrong. Remy ran down to de lab, an' when he saw no one, he ran back up to 'es room. Saw Jean and Logan and _l'ange_ an' ran ta get _le garçon en or_ ta heal Angelous." He left off and smirked at Jean's back. Either Xavier was going to punish her or he was, better him then Logan. Wolverine would kill her and be done with it.

"Jean?" Xavier prompted.

Tears fell down her face and her words were lost in her wet throat.

"Jean, we can't understand you." Scott blinked away his empathy. He loved Jean, but sometimes....

"He was going to hurt the others. I had to. You saw what he did to John." She turned to yell at Gambit, who showed his teeth to her and said nothing. When no one said anything she continued. "I asked you to block him, just until we teach him that hurting others is wrong but you didn't and he hurt someone. You didn't hear him screaming. I'd never heard anything that horrible, and he didn't even seem apologetic." Xavier shook his head at his protege.

She swallowed and continued with more strength, "I decided to do it, made an executive decision. I took him back to Remy's room so he could sleep afterwards. I didn't think it would be hard, I'd helped you unblock abilities. Its the same process just reversed."

Gambit felt his anger reach uncontrollable levels as he watched Jean talk about hurting his angel like she had the right, like it was necessary.

"His memories though, I got lost in them. He's been through so much. I thought, while I was in there, I'd repress the worst of them, but...there was something in there. His mutation, it's so powerful. It pushed me and I panicked. I think I tore his mind on my way out. When I opened my eyes he was unconscious." She bowed her head and let her tears overcome her.

The rest of the x-men waited for Xavier's judgement and Gambit swore that if it wasn't enough, he and Wolverine would pick up the slack.

"This is a serious crime Jean. You used your powers against another without permission, with intent to harm. As loath as I am to admit it, I should call the police and have you charged." Scott swallowed but knew it was apt.

"I want to keep this internal. I do not want the publicity that a mutant trial will cause for our school. Gambit, I want you to determine how much this has effected Angelous and get back to me." Gambit snarled, "It doesna matter how much 'es effected, 'e was 'tacked, where 'e was 'sposed ta be safe." Gambit couldn't help but feel he'd broke his promise to his angel.

"Jean, you will not be allowed to be with any child alone, including the other x-men. You must have Orora, Scott, Hank, or myself with you whenever you are with them, outside of classes. There will be more later after I've had some time to think." He looked at her saddly, unable to express the depth of his disapointment.

Gambit slipped out soon after, refusing to listen to her 'sorry's and 'I had to'..bitch.

~~~o0o~~~

**Angelous POV**

The darkness was warm and soft. It enveloped me in peace. There was nothing, no fear, no expectations, just existing, just darkness. I sighed and then felt the darkness recede. I knew it would happen, that it would go away; nothing good ever stays long.

The arms around me tightened as I became more aware, and I froze. Why was I asleep? I didn't remember falling asleep.

Jean...

I quickly took inventory of my body, nothing wrong. My mind however, synapses were crossed and cells half alive. Seemed like some amateur had helped me. I fixed what was left undone and felt my freakishness rush up in me. It took my breath away, it had changed. Like the Beast in Remy's story when he was angry. It was a torrent of power and I almost lost control of it.

I gasped and heard a comforting growl in my ear. A mouth and nose nuzzled my neck and jaw, calming me, soothing my power. I opened my eyes and looked into Wolverine's deep brown pools.

He licked my cheek and I knew he'd gone feral. I whined in a way I'd heard the girl from the cage across from me whine. It had always made him cuddle with her.

It worked and Wolverine pulled me further under him. He crouched above me and licked all along my neck and face. His stubble tickled and caressed my flesh. I shivered under it and he growled.

My body heated up, and I pressed up into him, needing him, needing his heat, his body, his strength. His hands molded along my body and I whimpered.

He lifted up my shirt and bent down to lick along my stomach. I arched into his mouth, craving more. The past didn't occur to me, it was left in the darkness. Instead, all I could feel was my Wolverine and how he made me feel.

A moan from beside me that didn't belong to either of us washed away my easy feelings and the present crashed around me. I turned my head to see Elixar was asleep beside me. His eyes opened and then he shot up. Wolverine snarled at him and pushed him off the bed.

I swallowed down my fear, but couldn't hold in the whimper. Wolverine settled beside me, one arm around me, and growled at Elixar until he backed away some.

He put his mouth back under my ear and licked along the bone there. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation, and unsure if I should. All at once I remembered how the feral across from my cage had taken his mate and my fear returned.

Fortunately, Wolverine didn't remove anymore of my cloths and instead settled for running his hands along all my body; claiming it, discovering it.

Elixar just watched, embracing his legs in the corner, until Remy came back.

I gasped his name when he came in the door, unsure about what he could do, but wanting him near me. Distracted, he asked Elixar if he was okay, and I wondered if the golden freak was hurt by Jean too.

Elixar left with a nod and Remy slowly crawled into the bed in front of me. Wolverine growled low in his throat when Remy tried to pull me from his arms. So, Remy leaned over and whimpered in his throat. Wolverine huffed, sniffed him and then licked his face. Remy smiled down at me.

"Its ok now _ange. _Wolverine jus' wants ta make sure we be safe." I felt safe, now that Remy was here to make sure that Wolverine didn't use me. I leaned up to lick Wolverine like he'd done me and Remy hissed in a breath. I figured he felt left out, so I licked his neck too.

I could feel Remy's heart beat speed up and he whimpered again. I looked up at his face to see if I'd done it wrong. I'd only ever had to touch or suck on the guards cocks, I wasn't sure what to do with the rest of the body.

Wolverine pushed my head back into Remy's neck, and so I only got a quick glimpse of his eyes wrenched closed and his lip bitten tightly between his teeth. I'd seen that expression on the other freaks who were being used by the guards. I didn't want to hurt him but Wolverine growled when I didn't do anything.

I licked the smooth skin again, soft, slow. I tried to prolong the contact, unsure what Wolverine would make me do next. Remy moaned and the noise was oddly gratifying. Sometimes the guards had moaned, but it never made me feel like this.

Wolverine leaned over me and licked the other side of Remy's neck. He tilted his head to give the feral more room. Wolverine pushed him down next to us and Remy murmured in French.

I watched as the feral feasted on the skin of his face and neck, and where his shirt was pulled and showed the tanned skin of his chest. Wolverine tore off the shirt, snapping buttons, and growled at the sight. I leaned forward to see better.

The feral pushed me down into Remy's chest and smelled his sweet spicy scent. Wolverine leaned down next to me and pulled one Remy's right aureole into his mouth. Remy arched into him and moaned again.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do. This didn't seem like what happened with the guards but it was so close.

"Are you okay Remy?" I whispered. He opened his eyes and focused on me, past the pleasure.

"Oui. _ange _Remy okay. Kiss me _ange_. I didn't know what a kiss was but Remy pulled me to him and touched his mouth with mine. He licked around my lips and I gasped.

He arched around me and I tried to pull back to see what was happening but he wouldn't let go of my face.

"If you want to stop _ange..._" I shook my head. I knew I could back away but I wouldn't leave Remy. He smiled at me and let go.

I pulled back and saw that Wolverine had pulled off Remy's pants. He was licking and biting at Remy's stomach, his hips. He licked a long stripe up Remy's cock and I felt Remy's cry tingle through me.

I noticed that blood had pooled in my penis, making it hard, and when Wolverine bumped against it with his shoulder, it caused a shock-wave of pleasure.

I remembered how, with Mike, he'd asked me to touch him, how it seemed that he really liked it. How it hadn't scared me like the guards did. I tried to forget the guards and remember only Mike. I wanted this to be like it was with him. I could do that.

Reaching down, I pulled Wolverine's shirt off. I wanted to see what he looked like. If his chest was as beautiful as Remy's.

Wolverine stepped back and pulled off all his clothes in quick succession. He was huge and hairy, covered in a thick layer of fur that was thickest at his chest and thinned out around his stomach and thickened again to a coarse patch of dark hair around his hard thick cock. I gulped at the sight of it.

Remy leaned up in front of me and Wolverine strode over to us. He settled down on top of Remy and pulled his legs apart. I whimpered knowing that until Wolverine spread around the blood from his tares, it would hurt.

"Wait _cher_." Remy whispered and slipped his hands down in between them. Wolverine groaned and I could see that one of Remy's ands was around Wolverines cock, distracting him while the other stretched his own opening.

I decided to help. I leaned over and licked Wolverine's neck and put one hand on his nipple, like he'd done to Remy.

"That's it _ange. _Remy jus' needs to get prepared." I nodded and sucked on the skin near Wolverine's collar bone. He put one hand under my chin and lifted my head to lick at my open mouth. It was a different kind of kiss then the one Remy gave me. I wondered if this was really a kiss or if two different people could really kiss so differently.

I heard Remy spit behind my head, but Wolverine wouldn't let me go. He groaned into my mouth and released my face.

I watched as Remy positioned Wolverine at his entrance and Wolverine pushed in hard and fast. Both of them groaned and moaned and I wondered if what Remy had done had helped.

"Are you okay Remy?" He nodded and reached for me. He pulled me down so I was laying next to him. He put my hand on his hard cock, and I grew worried that something was wrong. How could he be hard if Wolverine was inside him?"

"Ah...Feels _incredible ange_. Here touch me, an' Remy touch ye'." He moved my hand up and down until I did it myself, anything to help with his pain.

He unzipped the jeans and touched my penis firmly, but not roughly, and I cried out at the incredible feeling. He purred in my ear and Wolverine panted.

"Tha's it _ange_, feels so good to have ye'...ah... touch'n Remy and Wolverine..oh.. inside 'em." His voice was ragged and harsh. I let the feelings he invoked in me flow over me, soothing my fears. Some how, Remy was enjoying this; maybe he would explain it later.

Wolverine picked up his pace and I knew that meant he was close. I tightened by grip so Remy wouldn't slip out of my hand and he cried out. He liked that? He tightened his grip and added a twist of his wrist on every up stroke. I tried to repeat it on him.

The feelings started pulsing and congealed in my groin. I felt odd, full, tight, and in pain, like I needed to pee, but different.

Remy arched and cried out and his cock spurted cum all over his chest. The sight of the white ribbons hitting his chest shocked through me and forced all the feelings out of my piss slit.

I cried out and pressed as hard as I could into Remy. His arm slipped behind me and held me through it. I was grateful for the anchor. Wolverine continued to thrust into Remy for a few minutes more before he froze and let out a bellowed roar.

He collapsed on top of us and his adamantium reinforced weight forced the air out of us. Remy hit him on the head and pushed at one shoulder. The feral lifted himself off and pushed us apart to settle between us. He pulled at us and situated us until Remy and I were face to face on either side of his hairy chest.

"Are you Okay Remy? Do you need healing?" I whispered, fearful of upsetting the feral.

"_Non ange_ Remy be fine, jus' tired." He smiled at me and I tentatively returned it.

"Sleep _ange_ Remy 'splain it when we wake." I closed my eyes and let exhaustion overtake me, despite my misgivings.

* * *

Elixar

* Healing powers

* joined mutant hating reavers

* learned was a mutant when he couldn't stomach the killing and healed a girl

* deserted and abandoned by friends and family so finds his way to school to accept Xavier's invitation

* parents gave guardianship to school

* non students like accept

* Gambit watches out for him when he can because he knows about stupid mistakes.

* * *


	11. Chapter 9

Aladdin was a little street urchin who used his pet freak to pretend to be a prince and fooled a whole lot of people. Mindy told me it was a movie, but I still don't know what a movie is.

When she told me the story I always imagined that Aladdin's sudden prince hood overwhelmed him. It had always sounded overwhelming to me, all those servants and dances and meeting important people, making important decisions. I imagined that sometimes he wished he was still a street rat. That his life was simple again.

I looked up from the newspapers in my lap and gazed past the Professor. Suddenly I wished I was back at the cages; at least there it was simple and routine.

Wake up, heal a freak, get used, and heal myself. Maybe eat something, heal another freak or two. Sometimes there was variation but…

I left my chair and climbed into Logan's lap. His big arms covered me immediately and I let myself shake into him. I was glad he wasn't so mad at me that he wouldn't let me in his lap. After he was awakened by Blue and remembered what he'd done while feral, Logan had refused to touch me.

"Its too much. Too much." I whispered it, knowing that he would hear me anyway.

"I realize this is a lot to absorb." the Professor's diction was so like the First Doctor that occasionally it upset me. On this occasion however, its familiarity relaxed me.

"I thought it would be less upsetting then speaking about Jean, however."

I looked at him curiously. Why would Jean be more upsetting?

"I would like to discuss her punishment with the three of you, but especially you, Angelous. As the injured party, it is only right that you feel the punishment is fitting."

"Ye' can no' ask 'em _Professur_ 'e doesn' tink she did wrong. 'es used ta bein' hurt."

Remy's words confused me. I knew it was wrong for Jean to hurt someone else's freak. Did Remy think I had that much to learn or that I was stupid? Besides, was what she did really so bad? She hadn't used me or hit me. And someone, who I believed to be Elixar, had healed me. What was the phrase Pyro said when I apologized? Ah..

"No harm no foul…" I whispered, mostly because I didn't know if I should talk.

"What was that pup?"

I looked up at Logan and repeated it.

"_Non ange_. Ye' was harmed."

I shrugged. It wasn't like I hadn't expected it.

"You were not supposed to be harmed."

My eye's widened in fear as I realized my misunderstanding. Jean wasn't in trouble, I was. I should have protected myself. Breaking the most important rule had caused Logan to go feral and hurt Remy. It was no wonder they were furious.

I wondered if begging would help. It hadn't even been three days and already I'd broken a major rule and caused them harm. This was on top of the fact that I'd used my power on another mutant, although that was before The Professor told me it was against the rules.

"I'm sorry Remy" Maybe they would only use me. It hadn't looked so bad when Wolverine did it to Remy.

"Oh _ange_ we no' upset at…" Logan stopped Remy with a raised hand.

"You should have protected yourself. As punishment for breaking that rule, you will not get to eat in the cafeteria with us. You'll have to eat alone in my room."

I blinked. That was it? I still got to eat?

I knew what Logan was doing. The First Doctor let me read half a psychology book before taking it away, claiming it was giving me ideas unbefitting of my status. Logan wanted me to associate eating alone with being punished and eating with everyone as reassurance they were pleased with me. My hero was a clever man.

"That's it, everything else is on Jean and you will help us think up a punishment."

"How wo'd ye' be punished b'fore fo' somat like dat?" Remy asked.

I thought about it, probably nothing. I harmed other freaks all the time.

"'member ye'r Remy an' Logan's _ange_ now."

Ah, right. Well for harming the personal freak of a normal and causing indirect harm to that normal…

"I was useful; no one else could heal others. So, they probably wouldn't have killed me, just beat me unconscious so I couldn't heal and deprived me of food for a long time. They'd also probably let the other useful freaks practice with me. Or maybe given me to an unmated feral, but I doubt it. Sometimes that was a good thing. If the normal was important, they would have killed me."

"Ah," the Professor looked rather shocked and I tilted my head at him.

"Why was being given to a feral a good thing?" Wolverine asked me, and I could tell he was still upset I made him…er…Jean made him use Remy.

"Ferals are strong and a lot of them can heal themselves. Sometimes, they got attached to their mate and fought the guards. I saw one actually win. They had to take away his food until he was too weak to fight, to kill him."

The Professor called my attention and changed the subject from Jean back to the information in the papers. Was he doing it for Logan?

"I'd like to have your thoughts and answer any questions you have on the information in these news articles."

I looked over them again and unconsciously adopted the intellectual persona The First Doctor liked dealing with.

"They speak about wizards and magic like its an everyday thing. They seem to have a similar attitude towards freaks that the doctors and guards did, that we are dangerous animals that need to be exterminated or controlled. Its interesting that this Albus Dumbledore is the undisputed leader even though they have an elected official. I have no idea what a muggle is, but I get the impression that they are not freaks or mutants or wizards.

My best guess is that the mutants and freaks today are a second mutation and these wizards were the first. They seem to have segregated themselves from the original strain rather then follow natural selection and exterminate the competition.

I understand that you think I'm this Harry Potter? I do fit the description and his disappearance corresponds to when my Aunt and Uncle sold me."

Their flabbergasted expressions frightened me and I dropped my scholarly façade.

"Was that not alright?"

Remy lunged at me, caught my face in his hands, and did that 'kiss' thing again. I just let him, not sure what to do with my lips, hands, or tongue.

He stopped when The Professor cleared his throat. I watched him go back to his seat and apologize nonplussed.

The Professor diverted my attention from trying to catalog Remy's expression.

"Those were my impressions as well. I got these articles from an associate in England. He called himself a squib and said that his only knowledge came from these papers. I would like your thoughts on inviting this Sirius Black to a meeting."

I assumed that the Professor was talking to my owners and when the silence lingered, I got nervous. I looked up at Logan, but he seemed to be waiting for me to answer. Understanding rushed through me and I remembered that Logan and Remy wanted me to make decisions about my future. It was rather daunting.

The news papers said Sirius Black was Harry Potter's Godfather, and that he had been in prison since the boy was almost two years in age.

"You think he will be able to determine definitively if I am Harry Potter?" The Professor nodded.

"How will he do that? His physiology must have changed dramatically between now and the time of Sirius Black's incarceration."

"I believe he will use DNA tests."

I didn't care one way or another who I was before my Aunt and Uncle sold me. What I cared about was what would change if I was Harry Potter. I didn't want to be anyone's savior and have my life planned and mapped like that. They'd even had who I was supposed to love picked out.

Before Remy and Logan, I probably wouldn't have known the difference, just exchanged one cage for another, but they had given me a taste of freedom and I didn't want to lose that. Nor did I want to lose them.

That was my fear. What was a godfather and could he take me from my Logan and my Remy?

The silence had dragged on until Wolverine could no longer take it.

"Well pup? Do you want to meet this guy or not?"

I shook my head. I didn't care who he was and I didn't care about who I was. I just wanted to be with my owners and left alone.

"I understand your dilemma" the Professor began. He wet his lips in deliberation. "And I do not wish to add to your burden, but I have always believed that one cannot have a future without fully accepting ones past."

That sounded like the psycho-babble the First Doctor had spewed, but I nodded anyway. I had known it wouldn't matter what I wanted.

"Also, if my understanding of the events that occurred while Elixar was healing you are correct, "Hah! I knew Elixar healed me. "Then your magic may have been unlocked. It could be dangerous not to have at least one wizard here to train you."

That had honestly never occurred to me. Even at that very moment I could feel the part of me that had always been simmering uselessly below the surface, pushing and searching for ways to be of use.

"I urge you to consider these things. You have at least some time to consider your options."

I nodded again; surprised that none of them had taken the decision from me yet.

"Now about Jean."

At the red headed mutant's name, both Wolverine and Gambit tensed.

"Logan, Remy, have you any ideas?"

Their smirks so resembled the ones the guards always wore that I couldn't hold my shiver. It didn't distract them.

"Remember boys that I will not condone physical harm to befall her nor send her from the facility, as the latter is a security risk."

Their demeanors wilted slightly but they both still took turns coming up with ideas.

"Lock her up"

"Take 'er food."

"Put her in a coma until we need her."

"Put 'er on cleaning duty for de rest o' 'er life."

"Do to her what she was going to do to my boy."

"Make 'er live _le'ange_'s life."

The last two seemed to catch the Professor's attention and his eyebrows rose, but then he got sad. He nodded.

"Yes, it would be fair, just, for her to experience the loss of what she was so willing to take from another."

Remy seemed pleased, but even I could tell neither man was satisfied with that alone.

"Can you give her nightmares?" I wilted under their combined attention but didn't retract it.

"The other night Remy said I had a nightmare, it was scary." I reiterated at Logan's prompting.

"Dat way she can still function dur'n de day." Remy's excitement over my idea made me blush, and Logan patting my back as praise exacerbated the situation.

Resigned, the Professor agreed and asked if I would allow him to take some of my more horrifying memories. I agreed. He could have as many as he wanted.

Being that close to someone other then Remy or Logan after a few days of space was disconcerting, but the Professor lowered his hands from my temples after a moment and I offered him my sleeve to wipe his tears. He chose to get a white square paper from a box instead.

**X-men POV**

Gambit and Wolverine left Xavier's office and led Angelous back to Remy's room.

Because, shortly after Gambit arrived at the mansion and the men gained rapport by being the only outcasts, they, independently, developed a way of non-verbal communication. Gambit's empathy allowed him a small glimpse into Wolverine's thoughts and when Wolverine cared enough to look, his well developed understanding of human nature and body language allowed him knowledge of Gambit's.

As they led Angelous through the halls they utilized this unique understanding to hold a private and silent conversation.

They were accepting of Jean's final punishment, provided it was carried out as promised, but still wanted to hurt her. Their main concern was talking to their boy about what happened earlier and correcting any misunderstandings that caused.

Although he didn't express it, Wolverine was glad he'd finally claimed Gambit. Though he was upset about the circumstances, he wouldn't allow Remy to take it back even if he had been feral. The Cajun was his, and soon his pup would be too.

Remy took charge as soon as the three of them were safely in his room and directed them into a comfortable position.

Angelous always seemed calmer when he was in Logan's lap and could both see and touch them. Remy fluffed up pillows so he and Logan were in the corner, legs interlocked and leaning on either wall. Angelous was settled in the corner on their joined laps.

Wolverine raised one eyebrow when Gambit gave him a pointed look. There was no way the feral was starting it.

Remy could feel that their silence and nervous energy was scaring the boy more then the conversation would.

"We wan' ta make sure ye'r ok about wa' happ'n'd afte' ye' woke up."

Angelous watched them carefully but didn't say anything and Remy realized there was neither a question nor an order in his comment. He tried again.

"Wha' did ye' tink happen'?"

"Um…I woke up and Blue said the professor wanted to talk to us?"

Remy sighed and gazed at Logan imploringly. The feral rolled his eyes.

"No pup, the other time."

"When you were feral?" The mutants noticed the quiver in their boy's voice. Since it could have been for all sorts of reasons they let it go.

"_Oui ange._"

"Um well, I woke up wrapped up in Wolverine's arms. He…You…um…"

Logan forced Angelous to look directly at him when he spoke, "Its always me, even when I'm feral. Its still me and you're still mine. I ain't 'shamed."

Logan's claim put a bright smile on Angelous' face and when he spoke again his voice was void of fear and uncertainty.

"You were licking me. It was nice. I felt…safe. You kicked Elixar out of the bed and I got scared." He focused on Logan like he was trying to apologize for being afraid. "I know I'm yours but I don't like pain, and being used hurts. Remy, what did you do to make yourself..um..pointy?"

Remy smiled, unashamed that he'd enjoyed being fucked by Wolverine. He'd felt the feral's possessive emotions and enjoyed feeling truly claimed and wanted. It had been some time since Gambit had felt like more then a passing fuck or a sex toy.

"Prepared m'self. Remy co'd sho ye' how."

The gleam in his eye excited both Wolverine and the boy, but Logan put a quick stop to it. He was all for learning on ones feet but he wasn't going to claim his pup unless the boy knew and wasn't afraid.

"Pup, were you only afraid because ya thought it would hurt?"

Angelous blinked and then tilted his head in consideration. They were glad the boy was working so hard to keep to the truth.

"No, I didn't want it to be like the guards but you used Remy and it didn't look so bad. And I liked the kiss thing. Maybe we could do it again?"

Logan nodded at the Cajun and Remy smiled at him.

"_Oui ange_, Remy likes kissing ye'."

Remy leaned forward to gently press his lips to Angelous'. He only applied a little pressure and kept it unassuming and chaste.

After a moment, Remy pulled back. Angelous hadn't responded and Remy wanted to make sure he wasn't scared.

Angelous smiled softly and liked his lips, savoring the flavor, "I like your kisses."

Logan chuckled, "That wasn't a kiss pup. " He pulled the boy against him "This is a kiss."

Wolverine consumed the boy's mouth. Angelous mewled and gasped and Logan forced his tongue deep in the boy's maw. He mapped the contours of Angelous' mouth and the green eyed beauty hesitantly touched Logan's tongue with his own.

The feral growled at the simple touch and Angelous pulled back, "Sorry."

"_Non ange_, Is a good growl. Wolfy likes it when ye' kiss back."

"Oh" Angelous whispered and leaned forward, his eyes locked on Logan's in case he overstepped his bounds.

Logan waited patiently, but couldn't hold in the rumble of pleasure when the boy tentatively put their lips together.

The boy's eyes fell closed when Remy pressed against his back and buried his nose in the boy's hair, smelling him. Angelous' scent melded with the emotions Remy was drowning in. Gambit moaned when Angelous tentatively touched Logan's lips with his tongue and the feral's lust spiked.

Remy was surprised to feel more then lust and possession from the feral. Wolverine's baser emotions were gentled by a conservative dose of tender feelings.

Not for one second did Gambit suspect any of those tender feelings were directed at him, but he was pleased Logan could feel them for their angel.

The boy gently licked and nibbled on Logan's mouth for a few more minutes before pulling back.

Logan directed his dark head to his hairy neck but didn't verbally instruct him. Because of this, Angelous only buried his face in Wolverine's neck and sighed.

They may have coached him more but at that moment, Angelous tensed up between them and cried out. Remy pulled back, thinking his angel was having a flashback.

"Wha' is it _ange?"_

"There are fifteen normals surrounding the building."

* * *

**AN: ha ha cliffhanger...I'll fix it soon. **

Wolverine

* weapon x program, adamantium imbued

* remembers nothing from before weapon x

* lived in wild after escaping (like movie suggested, ignores origins)

* found and fought for and with x-men for Rogue

* stayed w/ x-men off and on to protect kids who he sees as cubs

* thinks the manor is a sweet deal, gets to do what he wants and occasionally gets to kill people

* powers, healing, beserker rage (feral mentality) bone claws


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Logan and Remy got up immediately to leave. As the first people, and maybe the only people aware of the attack they needed to sound the alarm and protect the others. Logan alerted Xavier mentally.

"No. Please. Stay with me!"

They turned to the boy as he struggled to follow them on the bed where they left him. They shot him equal looks of disappointment. How could he be so selfish?

"Angel'us." Gambit forced out in warning. His fear was no excuse to be this way. He of all people should understand that the others needed to be

"We hav' ta protec' da chilens."

He frowned at the boys expression. He wasn't sure he got it. Angelous had come to some conclusion but Gambit just didn't have the time to figure it out right now. Wolverine was almost gone without him.

"Please, let me come with you!"

Wolverine opened the door to peer through it for anyone in the hall and then turned to the boy.

"No. You will stay here and do not open this door for anyone but us."

Gambit turned back to the boy one last time before leaving after Wolverine. They boy looked so terrified, but he needed to leave.

"Stay safe _ange_."

Gambit closed the door to his room and briefly wondered why he felt guilty. He would have hated it if Logan had ordered him to stay, but Angelous just didn't have the experience needed to be anything but a liability to them.

Wolverine took off down the hall towards the entrance and so Gambit jogged the other way, to the dormitories.

Why had they chosen now to invade, and why so few? Surely they knew better then to assume they had no security. He frowned and hit the alarm button. Actually, without Angelous' ability, they may not have known. Gambit swore to correct that when this was over. He was a master thief, if anyone knew about security it was him.

Wolverine took a deep breath, put the boy and his heartbreaking pleas from his mind, and followed his nose to a group of men in black with night vision goggles and AR-15's and AK47's along with other semi-autos. He allowed a few of the shots to hit him in the interest of getting to them quickly.

Wolverine had found that most hired guns were young, and expected the guns to take care of the problem. When it didn't and he didn't simply die like they expected, they were usually momentarily overwhelmed. He'd made a practice of utilizing that distraction to get under their defenses. His ingrained instincts plucked out the most experienced based on whether or not they tried to dodge. They were his first victims.

One of the less experienced watched him without moving as his claws came at his neck, he didn't get up again. Another few lost arms as they turned to block. There wasn't any blocking his adamantium and after a short disappointing fight, that only served to get his blood pumping, they were all dead. He took off in search of more prey.

Gambit watched three intruders slowly stalk up the stairs. Their movements and harsh breathing both betrayed their inexperience and excitement. These were young'ns. They were here to harm, capture, and satisfy their desire to cause pain to those they felt were inferior, not really warriors or mercenaries. Gambit smirked internally. They shouldn't pose a problem, but he wanted to impress the gathering of youngsters that were congealed in the hallway. He was always honest with himself if no one else, a little awe was good for the soul, well..his soul.

As the interlopers crouched around the corner, Gambit waited. He wanted them all together and in one place. One of them saw the grouped children and a malicious grin over took his black painted face. He called to the other two and they forgot their stealth, confident that there was no one else.

Gambit used a quick explosion under his feet to propel himself along the opposite wall, where static electricity allowed him purchase. While the armed men followed him with their guns Gambit launched himself above them and landed at their backs. Without pausing he sliced upwards with his knife, severing one's spinal cord. He used the powerless body as a shield and maneuvered right. He pushed the helpless body towards another foe and threw a charged card. It hit at the man's chest and Gambit turned his head in an effort to shield his eyes from the resulting blood and gore.

A quick flip to the left saved him from a volley by the last remaining enemy, although he felt a few bullets graze his body. A knife to the head ended the threat. He paused and glanced around, taking inventory of the carnage, that all three men were in fact dead, and to check for more. Seeing none Gambit glanced at the children were clustered together, the two younger ones buried in the chest of one other. Her eyes were wide and horrified. He smiled at her.

When Gambit took a step towards her she gasped and closed her eyes, pulling the younger students closer to her. He frowned and glanced down at the gore that covered his clothes. He considered brushing it off but then remembered how Logan reacted to the sight of some one else's blood on him. He shivered in remembered pleasure and left it.

Colossus found Wolverine as he was gutting the fallen invaders.

"Please Wolverine, leave them. The Professor has asked for your presence. He Elixar, Jean and Dr. McCoy are with who they believe is the leader and are healing the wounded children. Scott and the others are going to gather the intruders." His Russian accent was thick with suppressed fear and other emotions on the crest of battle. He had killed a man while fighting to prevent the capture of a few of the children. He wasn't sure how that fell on his conscience.

Wolverine followed Colossus and found Gambit. He took quick inventory of his mate and was proud when he realized that the copious amount of blood was not his.

Gambit took similar inventory of the feral and though he saw Wolverine's inspection, was proud that the feral hadn't given physical proof of their relationship to the others, that he felt content in the knowledge that Gambit could take care of himself.

"How many?" Wolverine asked of Gambit.

The Cajun realized that he was not asking for kills, which would have been unseemly in this company, but rather how many body's he'd seen on his way here. The feral wanted to make sure they got them all.

"Four dead and one unconscious." He tilted his head at Wolverine for his number.

"Seven dead." He grunted.

With two here in the med lab that meant one was missing. Both Remy and Logan turned in unison one thought crashing around their brains. Xavier winced at the strength of it and let them go.

Angelous!! How could they have forgotten. Although it was unlikely anyone got past them as they'd covered both entrances, it was possible. Their boy could be gone.

Panic turned their blood to ice. If he was dead or worse they would never forgive themselves. He'd begged to come. But they'd turned him away. Sure of their ability to protect him from afar, sure of his safety in the room. How stupid.

The door broken open from the outside nearly caused Wolverine to go feral. They nearly collapsed in relief when Angelous was simply sitting on the bed cross-legged. Wolverine only paid enough attention to the body in the room to assure himself that it was dead before he joined Gambit in smothering the boy.

_"__oh angel I was so scared. Thank God your alright.__"_

Wolverine didn't understand the French Gambit was muttering but he shared the sentiment. His breath came out in pants as he struggled to control his relief. Salt and blood assaulted his nose and he huffed. At least one of them was crying but in this huddled mass of body's he couldn't figure out who it was.

The blood though…

**Angelous POV**

Their reaction to my pronouncement was not something I considered. I expected Logan and Remy to stay with me and protect me, leaving the security of the manor to the others. Instead they immediately got up and ordered me to stay in the room.

"No. Please. Stay with me!"

They both shot me a disapproving look that I didn't understand.

"Angelous." Gambit's tone sliced through me. He didn't call me angel.

"We hav' ta protec' da chilens."

I gulped. Not only had I tried to tell them what to do, but I put myself above the others. I would probably be punished for that later. I cursed myself for forgetting that the mutants were more important then me.

But how was I going to heal my owners if they were injured if I wasn't there. I could heal fatal wounds, but not even I could reanimate dead tissue. If I'm not there then…

"Please, let me come with you!"

They were mostly out of the room, checking the hall ways for occupancy. I could have told them no one was up here yet.

"No. You will stay here and do not open this door for anyone but us."

Remy's eyes softened slightly before he disappeared after Wolverine.

"Stay safe _ange_."

I took a deep breath. Allowing my awareness to encompass the manor, I followed Wolverine and Gambit's progress.

They had split up, but that was not problematic for me. I was aware of all the beings, just more focused on my owner's actions.

Gambit pressed a button on the wall and the alarm sounded. The frantic movements of the mutants nearly distracted me, but I controlled myself.

Wolverine had found a pocket of invaders and sliced through them. I could feel explosions of pain as he and the invaders exchanged blows. Wolverine took multiple bullet wounds before he reached them but it did not slow him down. Once in their midst my hero wasted no time dispatching them. It was interesting to be aware of them as they died in different ways.

I catalogued how the brain shut down without access to the rest of the body, taking extreme interest in how it stayed alive for at least 8 seconds. As the blood rushed out of wounds where limbs used to be and holes in the chest, I tried to memorize how the body reacted. I was hoping to be able to duplicate the reaction on others.

While Wolverine searched for more after the five he'd been engaging perspired, Gambit was occupied in a battle to protect a cluster of children. Though none of them were injured, their heart rates were elevated, signifying extreme stress.

Gambit had much more finesse then Wolverine. Where the feral simply powered his way to and through opponents, Gambit dodged and used various techniques to propel himself in situations where they couldn't oppose him. He launched himself up a wall and as he dropped behind them. His movements were graceful and quick. Like a dancer, using his body and those around him to his benefit. I envied his form and grace and wondered if Remy would teach me. One threat removed by spinal separation, a trick I made sure to remember, the man was completely helpless from the waist down. Another threat ended by explosion. Gambit's kinetic card traveled through my awareness and seemed to make a buzzing sound before hitting the enemy and exploding.

I felt Gambit's injuries when the final threat shot at him but they didn't hamper is movement. Gambit threw a knife and hit him in the forehead. The result was a rather spectacular show of defence on the part of the enemy's brain. It tried to shift its activity to the back and use those cells to take over motor function, but it was too slow. I wondered how much of the brain was used and whether that could be changed. Neurology wasn't something the Doctor had taught me.

Unfortunately, while my awareness was focused on Wolverine and Gambit, I was caught unaware as one of the invaders came upon Remy's room.

My focus rushed back to my core when the door in front of me crashed open.

The stranger was male, his face and other extremities covered with dark cloth and his mask had two protruding ocular devices that glowed green. The only visible part of his face was the mouth that split open when the man recognized me.

"Well hello freak. Fancy meeting you here. The Doctor is going to be so happy to get you back." He pulled off his mask and I froze in fear as I recognized him as the guard who most often pulled me from my cage. I had hopped to kill him when I escaped.

He set down his gun and strode towards me purposefully. I whimpered in fear as his intention became apparent.

"We're going to have so much fun. Just like old times."

I cried out and tired to crawl away on my hands and knees. I couldn't have escaped. My actions only served to move me closer into an inescapable position. He grabbed my foot and pulled me towards him. The edge of the bed forced my hips to bend and he pushed my back down and sliced open the pants Remy had given me. It was a testament to my mindset that the concern for Remy's pants was more pressing then the terror inspired by the man.

He stepped up close to me and I could feel his erection press up against me as he rutted at my ass. It always hurt worse when I struggled, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't at the cages and only Logan or Remy could do this to me. They would be so mad when they found out. He punched the back of my head and my struggles ceased as I was momentarily disorientated.

The familiar tearing pain crashed through me as he entered me in one harsh trust. The pain of it reverberated in my body and blocked out the sensation of the first few thrusts, but it returned, it always did. I always preferred the pain to the horror of feeling exactly what was happening inside me. Because of my ability, I not only could feel it, I knew exactly how my body was reacting.

The grunts and groans above me were almost as horrifying but I always saved my horror for the praise.

"Ah, good God your so tight. Its been a while? They not using this hot piece of ass. More the shame for them, and better for me. When I get you out of here I'm going to hide you somewhere. It'll be just you and me freak. You and me. And I can do what ever I want whenever I want. You'll be my freak, just mine."

NO! I wasn't his! I was Remy's! Logan's!

The power rushed through me and I just wanted him to stop. It took a moment for my mind to catch up with the fact that he had. I cursed myself and ordered his body to move him away. Zipping his pants was more then I could command him to do and so I did it myself.

I refused to heal myself. I should have done this from the beginning and my torn flesh would be my penance. I let someone else touch what was Remy and Logan's.

I practiced on the man's body, shutting down various body functions quickly to see if they would knock him unconscious. Two of my fast experiments knocked him out, but opening his jugular killed him. The discoloration as the blood pooled in his body as it looked for an opening was almost beautiful.

I used my awareness to find the remaining normal invaders and cut oxygen to the brain for two minutes. Not long enough to kill them but long enough to knock them out. There were only 6.

Four were individually capturing and tying up mutants in pairs. As I was waiting for them to pass out, one of them died. Massive trauma to the head. Interesting. It was caused by a mutant I didn't know. One was guarding another at the entrance, away from the battle. I felt two of the unconscious normals die and noticed that Wolverine was cleaning up. I wondered if he was feral again, there wasn't anyway for me to tell from this distance.

The mutant I didn't recognize who had killed one of the normals under my influence, approached Wolverine and must have convinced him to desist from killing the unconscious normals. He followed the unfamiliar mutant to the location of Gambit and The Professor. Jean and Elixar and Blue were also there, healing some wounded mutant children. I briefly considered joining them since I knew the danger was past, but Logan and Remy ordered me to stay and I'd already broken a rule. I would wait for them and keep watch.

After not very long I felt Gambit and Wolverine turn and rush out of the med-lab at great speed. Their heart rates were very fast, faster then they'd been during battle and I wondered if there was something else wrong.

I followed their progress until I realized they were heading to me. Were they that mad? Did they discover my transgression so quickly? The Professor must have told them. I pulled my awareness in and prepared myself for shame.

They burst in the room not a moment later and gathered me in their arms. I was unsure how to react. How was this appropriate?

Remy whispered in French that he was scared and happy I was alright and I whimpered. Did this count as lying? Letting them believe I was not injured? I didn't want to tell them. I wanted them to keep holding me. Surely they would cast me aside when they realized I had let someone else touch me.

Logan sniffed and then pulled Remy back and I saw Remy was crying. I focused on that and almost missed Logan's words.

"You injured pup?"

I gulped and flicked my eyes from Remy to Logan, hopping that Remy would save me from needing to answer. My search was in vain. I should have known that Remy wouldn't counter command Logan.

I nodded and lowered my head, bracing for whatever came next.

Remy asked softly, "Why haven't you healed it?"

"I was stupid. I deserve it."

Logan snarled at me. "Heal yourself"

I jumped at the tone. So far they hadn't yelled at me, and though I was expecting it, it still surprised me. I healed my rectum and knew that the glow would conclusively identify the location of my injury. Their gasps and snarls alerted me to their new understanding.

I heard Remy walk away but didn't look up at the sound of wet thumps until Logan picked me up. Gambit was kicking the body of the dead man on the floor, cursing in French.

Logan had a different reaction. He turned me over on the bed so my ass was exposed to him and growled at the sight of Remy's destroyed pants.

He parted my cheeks and despite knowing I deserved to be used again I cried out. On the heals of the man using me, I didn't want it.

"Logan! _Mon Dieu!__"_ Remy tried to push Wolverine off me but I realized that he'd gone feral. He snarled at Remy and smacked him across the face.

Remy fell backwards but lunged at the feral a moment later.

The fight was quick and violent. Their blows concussed in the air and I scrambled on the bed to the wall, curled up in the fetal position and waited it out. Remy was quick but he couldn't hurt the feral. His hits impacted but seemed to not faze Wolverine at all. He just absorbed them and used his strength to remove Gambit's ability to move. The fight ended with Remy struggling for air underneath Wolverine. His reinforced weight coupled with the hand around Gambit' throat quickly cut off all oxygen and Remy was forced to concede defeat. He relaxed and his submissive pose must have satisfied the feral because he returned to me.

I wasn't sure what would happen since my new position could be taken as running away. He surprised me.

Instead of becoming angry, Wolverine crawled over to me and nuzzled my stomach. Slowly his affectionate behavior relaxed me. I tried to think of what happened last time, how Remy liked it, how Wolverine had made me feel safe. Knowing that feral's don't like to be held, I used my head to nuzzle him back. I buried my nose in his neck and rested on his shoulder.

An arm went around me and pulled me closer to him and onto my back. He settled over me, licking my face and neck, and his weight and scent surrounded me in safety.

Remy crawled to me and after getting a grunt of approval from the feral above me, kissed my cheek, smearing blood on me. His face was broken and his neck was bruised from Wolverine's fingers. I reached out and checked for other injuries. His organs were bruised and his ribs damaged, he had a few open wounds from bullets' paths. I willed them healed and a glow surrounded us.

Tears slid down his cheeks and he nuzzled me.

"_I__'__m sorry angel. I cannot stop him like this.__"_

_"__Its okay Remy. I__'__m used to it.__"_ I replied trying to alleviate his fears. It only caused him to close his eyes and sob. I didn't understand.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws and precisely sliced off the clothes Remy gave me but didn't damage my skin. Remy cradled my head and kissed me softly over and over, his tears traveled a path from his face to mine before pooling on the bed beside my head. I knew I was going to be used, but some how instead of being terrified I was instead basking in the affection from my owners. Remy had always been affectionate, but this was unparalleled and though I knew Logan liked me, when he was feral he nuzzled and licked me. It was nice. And even though Wolverine pulled my legs over his shoulder and smelled around my ass, I was not afraid. I cried out as a wet appendage circled my hole.

Warmth enveloped me, inside me and around me from their combined body heat.

Remy's eyes shot open at my cry but when he looked at what Wolverine was doing he smiled wetly. He leaned forward to kiss me and whispered against my lips

"Ye' gotta relax an' try ta like it."

I frowned. Like he had? Was Wolverine going to…what was it…prepare me?

The wetness around my asshole pooled and I could feel Wolverine's breath puff. It cooled the wetness and the contrast between hot breath and muscle and cold created odd feelings in me. It tingled just under my skin, warming me, I didn't understand.

I kept my eyes focused on Remy. When the wet muscle penetrated me and the tingles sparked and forced a moan out of me, I begged him with my eyes to help me. I didn't understand. Things happening back there was supposed to hurt. Why didn't it?

"I's okay _ange. _jus' enjoy it. _Oui?_"

I whimpered but closed my eyes to better focus on the feelings overwhelming me. Remy tried to explain the emotions coming from the feral.

"'es claim'n ye'. Make'n ye his. 'es angry dat somat else touched wha es his."

I nodded to let Remy know I heard but I still didn't understand. Of course he was. Of course I was his. Maybe Remy was trying to tell me that Wolverine wasn't punishing me. At least this meant he still wanted me.

Wolverine sniffed one last time and used his hands to pull my hips towards him. He settled between my open legs and the fear returned. I whimpered and turned my head into Remy's neck. The cajun whispered in French telling me to relax that after this I would belong to Wolverine completely. That no matter what, he'd never let me go. That I wasn't alone.

My sight deprived by my closed eyes, my other senses overreacted. The blunt thick tip of Wolverine's huge cock rubbed against me and I clenched up tight. It would hurt. I don't want to hurt. My eyes flew open and my eyes focused on Wolverine.

He rumbled low in his throat and petted my stomach, not pushing in. It was a novelty that he was waiting for me and coupled with Remy telling me to relax and his hands in my hair, eased me. My muscles unclenched and Wolverine pressed forward slowly, growling and panting.

He was stretching me wide, pushing into me with slow but unrelenting force. My insides moved aside and allowed him passage. It felt never ending. Every time I tensed, Remy would use his charm to relax me. I hurt, the burn was heady but Wolverine's slow movements didn't tear me and it wasn't as bad. It was odd to be able to feel the initial entrance. Usually I'm so high on pain I miss it. Wolverine's heat invaded me. His strength and control overwhelmed me and tears caused my nameless emotions cascaded down my face.

Remy licked them off and used his hands to caress my tingling skin. He settled down beside me and held me close, kissing and nibbling on my neck. Sweat broke out of all my pores. It was so hot. So different from the cold anger and hate when the guards used me.

Remy's wandering hands reached my penis and I was shocked to realize I was half hard. It must have been all that heat. He wrapped his fingers around me and tugged slowly, creating more heat and flashes of pleasure that swam down my spine and instinctively I thrust my hips.

Wolverine quickened his pace until his hips were flush with mine. He was huge and seemed to reinforce my spine. I clenched around it in curiosity as he wasn't moving. Wasn't he supposed to move? Would this be when the pain returned?

Just as slowly as he pushed in, Wolverine pulled out, until just the tip was in me. Oddly I missed it. I'd felt close to my hero. When he returned inside me it was faster and unexpected. He thrust in and I could feel it in my guts, poking inside me.

The heat returned but with it, the slide of his cock against my inner tissues felt like a caress. There was a fire inside me, burning in my veins and every one of their touches fed it. I knew soon it would consume me. Burn me from the inside out.

Remy used his other hand to fiddle with his pants and pulled out his cock. I arched away from it, suddenly terrified Remy would use me with Wolverine. That was a pain I never wanted again.

"Shh _ange_ Remy jus' touch'n his self."

The terror lessened but still I expected it to be a lie. Remy never promised not to lie and Wolverine was feral. If he pushed, Gambit could probably get Wolverine to let him. I decided that if I wanted Remy to stay out of me, then I needed to give him a reason. I wrapped my hands around his and caressed the hot skin of his cock between is fingers. He gasped and panted beside me.

Wolverine's thrust were becoming more forceful and quick and every once in a while he hit something inside me that forced my spine to arch against the dramatic pleasure.

Remy caressed my face and lips with his, panting out curses and praises in French while thrusting into our joined hands. It wasn't long before he was cumming over my stomach. It shocked me and I shivered as it cooled while traveling down my side. Wolverine scooped it up with a hand and pressed it against my mouth. I swallowed back my bile and licked it up. Both Wolverine and Remy groaned and I watched them confused. They liked seeing that? Why? It was disgusting.

Wolverine fed it to me until it was gone and continued thrusting in me.

I began to loose myself in the pleasure, confused and unbelievably hot. Was I supposed to like it? I didn't like it when that man was using me but with Wolverine…why was it different?

Remy must have gained his breath because he crawled over me, shifting his position until he was upside down with is face in my groin.

He licked along my now hard cock and I cried out. That was what that felt like? No wonder everyone wanted me to do it.

He took the tip into his mouth and the sensation nearly overwhelmed me. Wolverine's thrusts forced me deeper in his mouth and before long my cock was surrounded by warm wet heat. It seared through me and joined with the heat of Wolverine hot inside me.

Together the sensations completely overwhelmed me and a white light grew from behind my eyes to overcome my vision. I convulsed and my awareness dwindled down to the pleasure spurting from my penis and the hard cock inside me. I could feel every inch, every bump, every vein. It was good, so good, too good.

When it passed Wolverine was thrusting ferociously inside me still, but Remy was holding me tight next to him.

He kissed me when he realized I was back and said, "He be done soon Remy tinks. Somat about 'es healing 'bilities." He grinned at me, like we were in on a joke and I tilted my head at him confused.

It was oddly satisfying to see Wolverine grunting and snarling above us. I enjoyed the evidence of his pleasure from my body. Some how it didn't horrify me. Eventually I felt the wet gushing force that signified Wolverines release and let out a relieved breath. I'd never been used that long.

The feral growled over us and we split apart. He positioned us so we were once more on either side of his chest. Apparently this was a popular position for the feral.

**'****Angelous?****'** I heard The Professor's voice in my mind and hesitantly answered.

**'****Are you well?****'** I healed myself quickly so I wouldn't need to lie. I still wasn't very good at it and he might know from my mind.

**'****I tried to contact either Logan or Remy but they seem to be otherwise occupied.****'** I frowned unable to understand why he couldn't reach Remy.

**'****Well Logan is feral sir.****'**

A flash of our previous activities crossed my mind and I felt The Professors embarrassment and disapproval, tinted with disgust.

His disgust reminded me that The Professor didn't want to get 'it' on him. Would Logan and Remy tell him now that I didn't have 'it'? Would the others start using me too.

The Professors voice penetrated my panic and ordered me to tell Remy what I was thinking.

"Remy?" I whispered. Tired red eyes opened. "The Professor says to tell you that I'm worried that the others will use me to now that you know I don't have 'it'."

He blinked repeatedly, processing and then took a deep breath.

"_Non ange_. Firs' ye' be Remy and Logan's no one else is gonna touch ye'. Nex' what is 'it'?"

I shrugged and explained how the First Doctor didn't use us because 'it' would get on him. I told Remy my suspicions that The Professor was like that. I knew The Professor was still in my mind, listening, but I ignored him.

"_Non ange. _Ye' don' have anyting, but no one is gonna touch ye' and if dey do, den you hurt dem _Oui?__"_

I nodded and tried to not fear what their reactions would be when they remembered that I didn't do that with the man earlier.

**'****Angelous. I am unable to reach erection, my spine is damaged from my child hood. Not that I would, but you have no reason to fear me.****'**

I smiled at him in my mind and offered to fix it. He chuckled, it sounded odd in my mind.

Remy prompted me to tell The Professor that he didn't know why he couldn't be contacted.

**'****Ah well. Tell your Remy that I need to speak with the three of you in the Med-Lab.****"**

I sent an affirmative emotion and translated for Remy. He nodded and snorted, a wry grin on his face.

"_Oui_."

He pushed at the sleepy feral's side and pulled our arms towards the door, whining in his throat. Wolverine snorted and got up.

It would be interesting seeing how the others reacted to my feral hero.

* * *

**AN: i would really really like a few reviews. **


	13. Chapter 11

I knew that the best way to deal with a feral was to act like you were feral too, but the only experience I had was watching the girl react to her mate while he was starving to death.

They say you have to think like a wolf, but my only experience with wolves was in story form. Well, Wolverine wasn't huffing and puffing and I wasn't a little girl in red, nor a little boy who cries a lot.

I just followed Remy's lead. He got us out of bed with little pulls and whines and got Logan's clothes for Wolverine to put on. He did so with a huff and a growl. It was more difficult to get him to let me get dressed. He wanted me naked and kept pulling at the clothes I was trying to put on. He must have wanted to use me again, it was the only logical reason I could think of to keep me unclothed. I wondered if pleasing him again would pacify him. I decided that I wouldn't try until Remy said something, mostly because I was still shaking from earlier.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. The Professor told us to come to the med lab and I knew he expected us in short order, but I wasn't going to argue with Logan, even feral. It wasn't my place to make decisions. Everything was taking so long, what if The Professor got mad and gave me to Jean and Scott?

Finally Remy whined enough that Wolverine huffed and stormed over to the door to wait while Remy got me into more of his clothes.

The walk to the med lab was fairly interesting. Wolverine knew there had been a battle so refused to let Remy or I walk in front of him. He whirled us around whenever he heard someone move from behind us. Once a kid who was new to the Manor was behind us and it took Remy stepping in front of the kid and taking the hit before Wolverine let her go.

Once we made it to the lab those there seemed to be shocked that Wolverine was feral. Did The Professor not tell them? He growled at them and kept me at his side.

I refused to look at the normals on the table, unwilling to recognize them and remember what they'd done to me. I watched the mutants instead, though I couldn't help but notice that they had pulled the unconscious normals from the hallways and put them here.

Elixar had just finished healing them and Jean was keeping them asleep. I could feel her power in their minds. Wasn't she supposed to loose her power as punishment? I shouldn't have been surprised. I knew she was more important then me. The Professor probably realized that it was stupid to take her powers for hurting me. I was nothing.

Cyclops was talking to The Professor and Storm about the children and the body's of the dead normals. Apparently the rest of the teens were calming the other students and Storm left to help them.

When we stepped in, The Professor asked Remy to report. Apparently they hadn't done so before rushing off to get me. I couldn't figure out why they would do that.

"Remy, tell us your experiences today."

"Remy an' Logan was in Remy's room with _le'ange_ an' 'e said der were 'normals' fifteen o' dem an' dey was attack'n. So Remy an' Logan ran out o' de room to protect de chilens. Gambit hit de alarm 'n den waited. He killed three o' dem in the _dortoir de filles_." Remy took a deep breath as though speaking that much was a heavy load.

"When he was check'n de halls he found two more bodies an' checked 'em. One dead 'n one unconscious. Den he came here and he an' Logan realized dat one was miss'n so we ran up to check on _le'ange."_

"And?" Cyclops prompted and Wolverine growled low in his chest. The goggled mutant glanced at Wolverine and I but dismissed us and the growl got louder.

I decided that Cyclops must have insulted us and that if I wanted to prevent Wolverine from getting in trouble then I'd need to distract him.

I looked around for something that could help me and in so doing, glanced at the faces of the normals on the table.

I cried out and Wolverine snarled into the air.

It was the Doctor. The second one. What was he doing here?

"What is it Angelous?" The Professor asked me gently. I couldn't tear my eyes away from The Doctor's face. It was just Jean keeping him from seeing me, keeping him from hurting me. If she let go…

Wolverine smelled the air and growled low. He pulled me behind him, unsheathed his claws, and advanced on The Second Doctor. I understood that Wolverine wouldn't be able to be in the room with him and not take restitution.

Gambit stepped in between Wolverine and his prey and I winced at the sound of meat impacting. I rushed to Gambit's fallen from and he pushed me off, shaking his head.

"Angelous, stop him." The Professor ordered.

I whined low and pained but did as he ordered and prevented Wolverine from moving. He froze and so focused was I that I didn't feel the tears on my face.

I didn't want to use my power on Logan, even feral. I knew he would be mad when he came back to himself. I could feel his mind struggling for control of his body but he couldn't overcome me. Surely this was the last straw and Logan would refuse to be my owner anymore. Maybe Remy would keep me.

I heard Cyclops order me to move Wolverine out of the room but refused. Logan would hate me if I took orders from Scott rather then him. Only when Remy whispered in my ear did I move him.

"'es in de way _ange. _'e won' be mad. Logan knows we need the info de man c'n give us."

I nodded sharply and forced Wolverine out into the hall. I released him from my power and launched myself at him, sobbing. He growled at me, wrapped his arm around me, held my hands together in one of his behind my back, and bit my neck hard enough to draw blood.

I held in my cry, understanding that this was punishment for choosing them over him. I took it with strength and calmed down knowing that if he was still punishing me, then he still wanted me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered when Wolverine pulled up, licking my blood from his lips. He grunted at me and pushed me so I was walking backwards in the door to the med lab.

When he turned me around, The Professor was leaning over The Doctor's top, his hands stretched out at either side of the unconscious man's head, whose eyes were wide open, staring at nothing.

Jean was the first to notice us in the room.

"What are you doing back in here? Scott told you to take him out of here."

I felt indignation build up in me but suppressed it and refused to look at her. Wolverine wanted to be in here, he was obviously in control and if she thought I was going to obey her and disobey them again she was mistaken.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you." I refused. "I asked you a question!" I saw her take a step forward and pulled into Wolverine's hard form at my side. Gambit stepped between us and though I couldn't see his face, she stopped in her tracks.

"Jean, you're distracting the Professor. Knock it off, he's fine." Cyclops told her absently. She glared at Gambit and then me but turned away. Unwillingly grateful to Scott I smiled at him. He didn't see but…

The Professor straitened and then seemed to sink in his chair.

"What is this…where am I?" The Professor glanced at the prone nearly hysterical Doctor and he fell unconscious once more. I turned into Wolverine's chest and heard that he was growling a constant low hum of dissatisfaction. I wondered if The Professor would let him kill the Doctor now that they had the information they needed. He must have been able to remember the Doctor's scent in this form from his time at the labs. Did he have nightmares too?

The Professor quickly explained that the Doctors name was Stryker, William Stryker and that his mission was to experiment on mutants and gather their genetic material in order to create a mutant, completely under his control, that would then kill off the other mutants. He used The Lab as both a home base for his religiously fanatical followers, a medical facility in which he could experiment on the gathered genetic material and captured mutants, and a socio-physiological facility where he experimented with different behavior modification and brainwashing techniques with which he intended to control this engineered living weapon.

"He felt that Angelous was the key to combining the genetics." I gulped as they all turned to look at me with various emotions. Jean was making the face Kitty did just before she hugged me. I hoped Jean didn't, I didn't like it when people touch me. Scott and Blue's faces were dawn and sad but I didn't understand any of them. I wasn't there anymore and I had told them what they did to me. Why did this surprise them? Had they not listened when I answered them? Wolverine snarled at them and I wondered if he didn't like their attention being focused on me anymore then I did.

The Professor cleared his throat and captured their attention again, relieving me. "He had more then one lab. There was knowledge of one that was raided and I assume this was the one Angelous escaped from. There are three more each with at least 20 mutant captives."

Jean gasped in horror and Blue had to sit down. I wondered why this was. Of course there were mutant captives. Why was this distressing?

"Kurt, take them to the cells and then join us in the planning room. Hank is there any way to return Logan to his state of mind?"

Kurt nodded and disappeared in a puff of black smoke with two of the unconscious men. I knew they had cells. Why was I not kept there?

"I am unsure." Blue approached Wolverine slowly but with confidence. When Wolverine snarled at him and pushed me to Remy I wondered if they were going to have a confrontation. I didn't want Blue to be injured.

Blue took another step forward but his shoulders were hunched inward and his head was tilted away, his eyes downcast. Wolverine watched him approach with wary eyes and a low growl rumbling in his throat. When Blue finally got close enough to the smaller man he bent his knees and looked up at Wolverine from this lower height. I glanced at Remy in abject curiosity but everyone was completely focused on watching the two ferals interact. Finally, after what seemed to me to be forever, Wolverine huffed and pushed Blue away. Some kind of tension left and Blue released his submissive pose. I felt Remy release a heavy breath over my head, blowing my hair into my face.

Wolverine huffed again when Blue locked eyes but allowed the other feral to examine him.

"I believe that if we sedate him and then revive him in short order, it may jump start his other mentality."

"Do it" Cyclops ordered and I stepped in between Blue and Wolverine. Gambit would handle it but they weren't doing anything to my owner until I understood what it was and determined it wouldn't harm him.

"Angleous, step aside." Scott ordered again, but I ignored him and focused on Blue. He would explain it or it wasn't happening.

Wolverine grunted in something like a laugh and nuzzled the back of my neck. Flicking a glance at Remy I saw he was alternating between scowling at Scott and smirking at me. He was supposed to be helping, was I doing something bad?

He must have seen the indecision in my eyes because his smirk changed and he addressed The Professor.

"_Mon lupe, _'em gets what we be say'an. I say's 'em be fine. We gonna go to dees labs today?"

The Professor shook his head slowly and gave Remy, I, and Wolverine each considering looks.

"Very well. Come along."

I waited until Scott and Jean turned away and Blue stepped back to follow. As we walked I watched my feet and tried to reconcile my actions. What was I thinking? I had no right questioning them like that. No right to refuse Blue to complete and order. All I could think was how angry Logan would be if he was put under just because of Scott's say so. Besides, he said he was feral more often then they liked, maybe he had walked among them like this before and they hadn't realized it. It was a stretch but as the tingles left behind by the adrenalin as is left my system tickled my body, these thoughts were my only resource.

The planning room was in the sterile part of the building. It was a huge room centered by a large round table. Each seating place had a consol and the center of the table was clear, a material similar to glass but more malleable.

Scott, Jean, The Professor, Blue, Remy and Wolverine all took seats leaving only two open. For some odd reason the boys ushered the girls into them and those left standing clustered around them. Kurt, back from transporting the captives, stood directly behind Kitty and Bobby did the same for Rouge. Uncertain, I assumed that it was my place to stand behind one of my owners, and was forced to reassess Rouge and Bobby's relationship. I had assumed that she was the submissive one.

I glanced between Wolverine and Remy and decided that I would be better able to understand what was happening if I could whisper questions to Remy. The consol in front of him was flickering images when I approached his back. The Professor was focused on his consol and I assumed that he was feeding them. I didn't understand the meaning behind the images and once they stopped flickering, took the time to commit them to memory.

"The map in front of you is the location of the least heavily guarded of the labs in his mind. It is my opinion that we should attack this one first as those inside will then be able to assist us in our invasion of the other two." The Professor started. From my memories of the lab I was in, this one had a similar structure.

"Angelous." I jerked up when The Professor called my name, frightened that I was doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I won't look!"

"No, no dear boy. How does this compare to where you were held captive?"

I wondered fleetingly if he had been spying in my mind, but ignored the thought and answered promptly. I didn't need to consult the image again, so complete was the picture in my mind.

"It seems to be the same, although I was only taken on the bottom two floors."

"So is that where the mutants will be held?" Blue asked, pensive.

I shrugged with wide eyes, knowing better then to give an absolute answer.

"What is your best guess, Angelous?" The Professor asked gently. I gulped, knowing that if I was wrong I would be punished regardless of the fact that he'd asked for a guess.

"Our cages were on the bottom most floor. At least I think so. Our elevators didn't go down any further. The next floor was where the labs and play rooms were. I think the guards lived on the next floor. The First Doctor's office was on the next, but I think I was moved. I'm not really sure, but I think my cage smelled different when I got a new Doctor." The Professor nodded encouragingly when I paused. I blinked at him to show I wasn't hiding anything. "The guards used to say that they had to go to the top floor for various reasons so I think that's where the second Doctor lived I don't know. Also, that's where I had to go to get out."

" 'ow did ye 'scape _ange?_" Remy asked me, turning to me and nearly whispering.

I bent down to him and whispered my answer, thinking that he'd whispered because he didn't want the others to know.

"Speak up little one." Blue said from across the table. Glancing down at Remy for permission I began again.

"They were killing us all and I didn't want to die. So I stopped them." I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure what all I should tell them. They got so angry when I told them I could control the body, maybe they would get mad again.

Remy pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear in French. "_If you hurt anyone don't say it. Just say 'they died' or 'were hurt'. Tell them exactly what the doors looked like, the differences in floors, how the security was handled and how the doors were opened." _

I nodded and he smiled at me.

"Um, I made them open my cage and then lead me out the way they usually led me, to the second floor. There was a guard there and I had to convince him to let us through."

Scott interrupted, "how did he open the door?"

"Um I don't know, he was up on a platform and behind a fence he did something that made the door buz and one of the guards opened the door purely on muscle memory." Scott nodded and I waited for another question. When none was forthcoming I continued.

"The second floor was harder. I'd never been above the second floor so I didn't really know how to open the door. There was a pad with numbers on it that I didn't understand, but there were lots of people wanting to leave and when we just stood there a woman pushed one of the guards aside and pushed it six times. The door opened and we walked through." Remy cursed and I stepped back slightly, afraid that he was mad because of my stupidity.

He waved me to continue and I did so, addressing him instead of the others. He wasn't looking at me though; instead, he focused on hitting little buttons on the consol in front of him.

"The third floor looked different, it wasn't stone or dark anymore and there were less people with guns. There were still lots of people running around but they looked more scared. We followed the masses and I don't remember how that door was opened. Or the one after it. That floor was all white like this room but there were lots of doors and I didn't get a good look."

I waited for someone to ask me a question but no one did for long moments. Strom came in and locked eyes with the Professor for a moment before nodding and taking the seat Blue quickly vacated. Maybe he was hers? Finally Rouge asked what the outside looked like.

"It was dark and for a moment I thought I was still inside, but then I saw stars." I realized I'd trailed off and blushed hard, continuing quickly. "The place was surrounded by a fence and there weren't any guards, although I heard gunshots coming from behind me so maybe they were all there dealing with the freaks that attacked us."

The Professor sat up a little straighter, "there were other Freaks invading?"

"Yes sir, that's why the Doctor was going to kill us. He said that he didn't want them to get us." He nodded but continued to look pensive.

**X-men POV**

Remy typed intensely on the consol in front of him, structuring ways to overcome their rather basic security system. The only challenge would be overcoming their security codes. He wondered where this Stryker guy got his money. He either couldn't afford better or didn't think it was necessary. His overconfidence would cost him. Gambit had bypassed better security systems in his sleep.

While he worked Scott, the Professor, and the other's discussed strategies for attack. Normally, Gambit could rely on Logan to point out their inconsistencies, but he was having a hard time paying attention to both without the gruff man.

"Non, ye canno' attack from de front. Dat be where deir most security lie. We gonna have ta come at dem from de side."

Scott pursed his lips and Remy considered smirking but he knew that would undermine his words. He needed to appear mature, or they would ignore his advice. Wolverine got up from his seat and crouched behind him before huffing and walking to Hank.

Hank jolted as the feral huffed beside him and moved to the side to allow Wolverine a better view. He wasn't sure how much Wolverine understood but it was more then he thought he would.

"Alright, Remy is correct. There are too few of us for a frontal assault."

"WE could take them if you let us come with you." Pyro nearly shouted. Wolverine stalked over to him and forced him into a vacated seat. He snarled over him until the boy put up his hands. Hank forced down a grin, it seemed that the feral was going to force pack mentality on all of them. He wondered where his place was, obviously accepted but submissive and probably behind Gambit.

Jean got up to hover over Pyro when Wolverine stepped aside. The boy stepped away from her insisting that he was fine.

Cyclops rolled his eyes and his smothering other but otherwise ignored it. There wasn't anything he could do to change her and at this point…

"No, you're not coming. There is no need if we do this properly and you're not trained. Only myself, Gambit, Jean, and Beast will be coming."

Remy laughed and mumbled in French.

"What was that (insert insulting name from Scott to Remy)?"

"Remy said, _ye va te faire foutre dans la tête _if ye tink Wolverine's not come'n."

Angelous tilted his head at Remy.

"How can you be 'fucked in the head' Remy?"

The teens giggled and Remy smirked. "Crazy _ange"_

He continued to look confused but dropped it to ask a different question, "If you are going and Logan is going. Then I am going?"

"No." Scott spoke up though the boy didn't look at him. "No" Scott repeated more forcefully while he stood when it looked like Gambit was going to contradict him. Again the boy refused to look at him. Hank recognized this as an effective tactic on Jean and Scott.

"_Profesur _'e can 'eal an' dat be very handy in a fight."

Immediately Hank saw where this was going and when Elixar opened his mouth began to nod. "Then I'm handy too and should come."

This, as was expected, started the other teens into an argument with an equally adamant Scott and Jean. It went on until Angelous became over come. He put his hands on his ears and screamed. Suddenly, no one was able to speak.

Remy, the only one in the room who'd had Angelous' ability on, him realized that this felt different. He could open his mouth and his vocal cords moved but no sound came out. He recognized that this may be a manifestation of his angel's magic and blinked at its power.

Xavier sighed mentally. This was more proof that they needed a wizard here to train the boy. This was libel to get out of hand rather quickly otherwise.

**Angelous. **

He sent the boy mentally.

"Professor? I'm sorry! I don't.. I don't know what!… I'm Sorry!"

**'Hush child. You need to relax.'**

The boy took several deep breaths and shot Remy a relieved look.

**'All of you relax. We will get through this. Sit down.'**

Everyone but Wolverine sat. The feral opted to pull Angelous into his arms and nuzzle him. Since it seemed to help the boy relax Xavier waited.

**'Alright child. I need you to feel for your ability.'**

Xavier caught panic and secrecy in the boys mind but ignored them, now was not the time for secret searches.

**'Can you feel it?'**

Affirmative

**'Alright can you feel where it leads to us?'**

Negative

**'Alright do not panic. Now I want you to think about how you felt when it was so loud.'**

So loud, hurts, so loud, must stop it. Hurts my ears. Make it stop. Ah silence.

**'There. I want you to think about how you made it silent.'**

Stop the noise. Make silent. A need, a wish; a push of energy, a release. Quiet.

**'Good now I want you to pull back that energy, pull it inside you. Make it leave the others. Make it leave Remy. He has been silenced.'**

Oh no! Not Remy, oh he'll be so mad. He'll get rid of me.

**'Easy child. He won't get rid of you. Open your eyes. See he's holding your hand. He's not mad. Good. Now close your eyes and pull in the energy. Yes like that. Good."**

The noise level in the room slowly became normal as inhales and exhales and heart beats and cloth rubbing together and the normal noises one hears when in a group became audible again.

"Good Angelous. Good job."

Scott didn't even wait a moment before pointing out that this was why Angelous shouldn't come. He was unpredictable and damaged. There was no telling what would set him off.

Gambit stood up slowly, emitting a danger that was palpable.

"Scott, I believe it is in our best interests to allow both Elixar and Angelous to come along. They can heal and allow you to split into two groups increasing your effectiveness. Now then. Remy have you devised a way to bypass their codes?"

The rest of the evening was spent in the planning room discussing battle plans. Occasionally one of the teens would leave and bring back food or drink. Sometime during their planning Logan came back and began pointing out holes in their plans. The other's were relieved to have him back as he was one of the few who had actual battle experience, weather he remembered it or not.

Unfortunately, he also changed the roster.

"There is no way my boy is going. No way." He waited for anyone to argue but no one did.

"Also, Storm should go as well as Jubilee and Colossus. Both of them have as much training as Elixar and are much better suited to close range fighting then even Stormy here is. I say let the kids come. We'll have someone who can heal, if we pair him with Kurt and have communicators to tell him where to transport the boy, we should be fine." Scott, Xavier, Gambit, and Logan argued for a moment while the teens watched on with hope. Finally Xavier nodded and asked Kurt to bring in Jubilee and Colossus.

Jean tried to speak up but Logan cut her off, "and Jean will be staying." He focused on Xavier and no one had the courage to argue. "You said she would be punished, if that's not going to happen then she and I are going for a walk."

Xavier shook his head sadly, "That is not necessary Logan. You are correct. With the excitement it slipped my mind."

"Well I am glad to know my boy's safety is so important to you." Logan growled.

"That is not the issue, rather, it was comfortable to be able to count on her and I forgot that I am unable to. Because you will be powerless and unable to be alone with any of the students you will be restricted to your room until the others return. Is that understood Jean?"

She shook her head wide eyed, "What? You're going to block me? Why?"

"Did ye forget so easily how ye hurt our _ange?_ We'll we did no', an' will no'. Trust Remy, ye be much happier with Xavier's punishment den ours."

"I don't understand, you need me!" She argued pointlessly for a while as the teens looked on in confusion.

Feeling superior because he knew what was going on and they didn't, Elixar strolled into the center of the huddle they'd excluded him from.

"Didn't you hear? Jean attacked Angleous and nearly destroyed his mind. I was only barely able to heal him."

The looked between Elixar, Angelous, and Jean with various levels of horror and Elixar smirked. He walked over to Gambit and Wolverine's side of the room as a show of support.

It started a tide of bodies as first Hank and Storm followed him and then slowly Jubillee, Kurt and Kitty joined them. Pyro did so with a snarl and a smirk at Cyclops who he saw as 'the man'. Bobby and Rouge were the last to change sides because of Bobby's loyalty to Jean for finding him and bringing him to the manor. But he couldn't reconcile that to intentionally harming an innocent and stepped next to Pyro, Rouge's gloved hand firm in his. When Jubilee and Colossus entered, they were confused but joined the mass purely out of peer pressure.

Jean watched this all with mounting horror and dripping tears. How could they do this, betray her like this. She was only trying to save them.

"Jean," Xavier addressed her, "Do you understand why you are being punished?"

She shook her head.

"You intentionally used your powers on another mutant, a student, with intent to harm and block his abilities as well as his memories. A task which is not only beyond your skill, but completely unnecessary and against orders. Because of this you are not trusted here and though you will retain your teaching status, you are not permitted to be in the presence of individual students without supervision. As we have important business to attend to, you will need to schedule your own supervision with the adult staff. If we find you have disobeyed this direction, you will be confined to your room and then if it continues, confined to a cell. Since you were so willing to take from another, you will feel that result yourself. Your powers will be blocked and you will have the memories you tried to block as you sleep."

As Xavier spoke, Jean collapsed in tears on the floor. She expected Scott to help her back up and was devastated when he simply watched. How could this have happened? She understood that what she'd done was wrong; she should have appealed to The Professor to do it. Instead, she'd taken it into her own hands and harmed a student. She was just as bad as she'd accused Angelous of being.

Xavier instructed Scott to take her to her room, that he would be joining her when the meeting was completed. While they waited for Scott to return, it was rather pointless to plan without the team leader, Elixar whispered to the other teens, informing them of the details of Jean's attack. He left out the strength of Angelous' ability and the odd white-silver power; a fact Gambit noticed and appreciated.

"_Cher__, _i' seems dat de manor gunna be kinda weak so Remy gonna stay with de _ange_ an' Xavier. Der coul' be anoder attack an' tho' _Le' ange_ is enough, Remy gonna be here too." Remy softly told Logan who nodded in thanks.

Once Scott returned and the plans were hammered out Xavier ordered them all to bed.

As Logan followed Remy and his pup to Remy's room he slowed down until he was only barely following them. The boy had glanced back often but not said anything.

Logan was not a man who apologized. He just didn't. He was an ass and he knew it and frequently was proud of it, but raping the boy was fucked up even for him.

There had to be something he could do to make it up to him, since apologizing was not an option and giving him up was rejected just as quickly.

While Remy and the pup disappeared inside the room Logan paused outside and leaned against the door. He had forcefully claimed both of his mates and while he was still not ashamed he'd claimed them and unapologetic that they were indeed his, it crossed his mind that his pup had had a hard time of it.

He only had flashes of their claiming, though it rang in his bones that he had. He decided that what was done was done and forcefully pushed aside any lingering unease.

His pup bounced once on the bed when he saw Logan enter but Remy was gone. Logan sniffed, smelled Remy in the bathroom, and relaxed slightly.

"Logan. You're better?" The boy tilted his head and Logan smiled gently.

"Yea pup. I'm better." He pulled his pup into is arms and curled around him, forcing the boy into a small space. He didn't make any noise of protest and snuggled into Logan's warmth. Logan ran his hand over his pup, from his neck, over his back and down his leg as far as he could reach, imbuing (this was totally the word of the day today, heard it on NCIS) the boy with his scent.

When Remy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in only his boxers Logan pulled the boy backwards to make room for the red eyed thief.

Though Remy smirked, Logan saw the tenderness in his red eyes and when the Cajun stripped naked and aligned his body to the boys, Logan only rolled his eyes and pulled up the sheet.

As always Logan waited until both his mates were sound before he allowed himself to even consider sleeping. It was hard in coming, both the coming battle and his unaddressed actions weighed on him as well as his boy's power. He'd need to talk to them about that Black fellow and getting some training for his pup before he really hurt someone.


	14. Chapter 12

**Whelp, here it is.

* * *

**

During my stay in the labs, I healed an uncountable amount of freaks. Most didn't survive very long, choosing to aggravate them into killing them rather then be raped forever. Those that chose to survive, like me, paid me in stories. I heard a few over and over again, but only Natalie told me the story of the Steadfast Tin soldier. I always thought that story was the most appropriate story for our life there; about a toy that only had one leg and so was considered useless. How this broken toy fell in love and defended that love but was bested by a stronger, bigger, better, normal toy and was pushed out a window. The part that always felt so appropriate was the waiting. I thought that the waiting was appropriate not because I was waiting to be rescued or escape but was waiting for death.

As I sat in the work out room watching Remy pulverize his opponents I finally understood why Natalie spoke of the tin man's waiting wistfully. Waiting for a loved one was hell.

Remy chose to come here to take his mind off the fact that Logan and Storm could get hurt. Or at least that's why I thought he came here. After two hours watching Gambit destroy the conjured opponents, I asked him if I could take a walk around the manor. He grunted at me, which I assumed was agreement and took off.

I wondered outside and found Rouge walking the perimeter. She decided that her powers weren't controlled enough to make her anything but a liability. The guards wouldn't have powers and she didn't want to kill them, so she stayed.

She smiled at me as I hesitantly joined her. We walked in silence for a while but she wasn't as good at silence as I was.

"Suga' ya mind if ah ask ya something'?" I smiled and shook my head while watching birds fly in the forest.

"I's just thinkin', ya always so quiet and look'n fer approval. Ya ever get angry?"

I hummed a small amount to let her know I had heard her. I wasn't sure how to answer. It had only been four days since I arrived at the manor. Though I no longer considered her a guard, I had seen her giving Logan looks that were anything but platonic.

"Anger is counterproductive."

"Eh?"

I smiled at her confusion. Remy had explained to me that the people here were sheltered and thought everyone was good and kind on the inside; that they couldn't understand the depravity of the human mind.

"When you have no control, when they hurt you for fun, when you live in a cage and depend on others for food, anger is useless. There isn't anything getting angry would do but cause more pain for me."

"But…when a mutan' gets angry, their powa lashes out, righ'?"

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, "I've never seen that happen. When we got angry, we got hurt." I shrugged again and she let the silence linger.

"But, ya know Remy and Logan ain't like tha' right?"

Here I frowned at her. What was her point? "I don't understand."

"They ain't gunna hurt ya."

I tilted my head and catalogued all the times I'd been hurt in the four days I'd been here; bitten, used. It was nothing compared to what I was used to so I nodded. She probably wanted to keep her illusion anyway.

She didn't seem convinced, "Right?" She asked again. I shrugged.

Stopping, she tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I shied away from her. "Suga' they ain't been hurt'n ya?" Her eyes were wide and earnest, like Jean was sometimes. I backed away from her and gave her the answer she wanted.

"I ain't gunna hurt ya Suga'. Don't lie to ma."

Logan and Remy said I could lie. So I shook my head again and though she didn't seem convinced, she dropped it.

I left soon after and as I made my way across the back lawn I heard a deep rumbling coming from above. I didn't know what it was, so I took off running for the manor.

When I reached the doors, I turned to guard it. There were children in there and Gambit told me to protect them if I could.

A huge black airborne machine landed and opened. I readied my energies to stop their movements or put into practice what I'd learned, but I recognized Blue amongst the strange mutants.

He waved me to the side and shouted at me to help and heal them. Immediately I began a medical technique I'd only read about called triage.

The majority of the mutants were in shock; this didn't require his immediate attention. Six had gunshot wounds two in the leg causing blood loss and hypotension but luckily no major arteries were hit. I asked Storm and Rouge to help them to the med lab. The only one I had to heal immediately was a man with haemopneumothorax from damage to lung wall and chest.

Cyclops looked over his shoulder from a seat in the front and ordered me to get him off the 'jet'. I scowled at him, but since there wasn't any damage I couldn't heal I pulled the nearly unconscious man off. He grunted wetly on impact with the ground and the 'jet' took off.

It took me fifteen minutes to get him healed and I left him with Rouge to get to the med lab to help Blue.

The freaks in the med lab were screaming and crying. The noise nearly made me loose it but I held on. Remy was there segregating the injured from the others while the professor asked those uninjured to follow him to the cafeteria. Once those had left only six remained. I healed them as fast as I could, pushing all other concerns to the back of my mind.

Just as I finished healing the last injury about ten more injured mutants flooded the med lab. They were much more damaged and Blue took care of triage. He put a body on the table and I healed. My mind tunneled and all I could think of were body parts, muscles, arteries, veins, and organs. Healing became everything, though I could feel myself tiring.

When Elixar joined us to help, Wolverine entered my thoughts again. He was with Elixar wasn't he? Was he okay? I didn't allow it to derail my attention but it slowed me.

Finally, when I turned to gather another injured, I saw him in the corner. My smile nearly broke my face.

**X-Men POV**

The rescue went off exactly as planned. They landed undetected and Storm shorted out their power with a lightning strike. Before emergency power came on, Cyclops transmitted the virus Gambit created that would change all their security codes. They wouldn't be able to open any doors or make any calls as it sent a jammer through the speakers.

Kitty took Colossus, Bobby, Cyclops and Elixar to the bottom most levels to free the captives before the guards could kill them.

They then lead a double attack. Pyro and Storm took the front and distracted the guards there while Logan and Jubilee invaded the weak side. The freed captives and the other x-men attacked from below.

The invasion lasted only a few hours, and though it was meant to be a blitz attack, the x-men couldn't prevent the fifty some captives from killing every single guard and doctor.

Hank, Wolverine and Pyro handled the remaining opposition while Storm collected Gambit's program with all the names and locations on it from their offices.

They had seriously underestimated the number of mutants held captive here and where forced to make two trips with the jet. Elixar stayed with the second trip to heal the seriously wounded. He knew that Angelous would take care of those arriving at the manor.

When the jet landed on the lawn rather than the hanger, Remy knew something had not gone according to plan. He rushed to the jet and saw his angel was already there, calming and assessing the wounded. He noticed the multitude of wounded and Hank's direction of the new mutants, but no Logan. He helped Hank get the rescued mutants into the manor so the jet could take off.

Xavier directed the new arrivals that needed no healing, to the cafeteria where he could address them all at once. Scott and Storm took off with the jet as soon as Angelous removed the last mutant. When they returned the jet's weight was so perilous they were forced to again, land on the lawn rather than in the hanger.

Remy told Logan to go check on Angelous as he knew the boy wouldn't be able to fully concentrate on healing until he knew Logan returned safe.

Logan shook his head at being ordered around and took the long way, just to be obstinate. He checked on the cafeteria and waited until Xavier had control before moving on. Rather than, then using the elevator, he chose the stairs, grunting every time he stepped with his right leg. He'd been shot in the thigh and it was taking longer to heal than usual.

Logan paused outside the med lab and smirked, sure that the pup would complain about him taking so long and he'd not be ordered to do this again. As he stepped in, his senses were assaulted with blood, pain, desperation, determination, and hope. Mutants covered every bed, chair, and bit of wall space. Hank gripped the leg of a mutant his attention was focused on and snapped it firmly into place, resulting in a loud crack and a wail. Angelous had both hands on the bloody chest of another mutant. Both hands were glowing fiercely. Logan watched enraptured as the deep wounds in the mutant man fused together and healed.

As soon as the glow faded, Angelous opened his eyes and peered wearily for the next wounded mutant. His first glance at Logan passed over and the feral supposed he'd been classified as "not mortally wounded' but then the boy's eyes flicked back and Angelous cried out "Logan". A sliver of guilt for avoiding him sliced through Logan at Angelous' obvious relief and joy.

He rocked back on his heels to absorb Angelus' slight body weight as he launched himself into Logan's arms.

"Easy pup I'm fine." When Angelous nodded happily and hugged him tight without mentioning the still open wound in his leg, Logan suspected that the number of wounded overwhelmed Angelous' senses. In order to escape before the boy's senses focused on him, he redirected Angelous' attention to the child whimpering at their feet.

Immediately Angelous pulled the little girl to the table and got to work healing her. Logan slipped out unnoticed.

He got settled on the floor outside the med lab and waited. His actions were staring to disturb him. First he raped Remy, then the pup, now he was purposefully avoiding the pup in order to bring him pain. So much for making it up to him.

He clipped a cigar and chewed on it while he waited. Chuck didn't like it when he smoked in the manor.

Remy made his way down and sat next to him and together they watched mutant after mutant leave the med lab. Remy told Logan how Xavier had offered the rescued mutants sanctuary and education and how two families were talked out of pressing charges. "Who'd they arrest? They killed all of 'em" Logan grunted.

Wolverine told Remy about the rescue/massacre, though he didn't mention his still unhealed wound.

Remy was amused that the mutants eviscerated their captors. He said it was what he wished he'd been able to do to Creed after…

When Hank poked his head out and said "that's the last of them." They collected their mate and carried him home.

**Angelous POV**

Warmth surrounded me as I slowly regained alertness. I shifted my weight slightly and brushed up against warm skin on both sides. Breathing deeply, I identified the unique scent of spice and musk that could only come from Remy and Logan. Slowly I relaxed and took comfort in their presence. Usually they woke up as soon as I did and I couldn't risk observing them.

Remy's breathing was fast but regular, as though he couldn't completely relax even in his sleep. He curled around himself, but allowed his back to rest against me. The knowledge I pulled up from this vitals was almost instinctual. His muscles were over extended and bruised from his torturous overuse of them the day before. I decided not to heal them without his knowledge. He'd mentioned once that he sometimes enjoyed feeling the pain when he felt he earned it. It was after Wolverine had used him that he told me this, but I didn't want to risk this being the same.

Logan's breathing on my other side was so slow and deep I had to check to make sure he was actually breathing. As the knowledge collaborated in my brain I noticed a wound on his right thigh, one that was still bleeding.

His ability had pushed out the bullet but its path was still open and raw, even natural healing a normal would have shown after this many hours was suppressed. Since this was a battle wound rather then something like Remy's I decided to heal it as Logan slept.

I reached down so that I could put my hand directly over the bullets path and released the tension that held back my healing ability. The rush of golden glow made my arm break out in goose bumps. Usually, when I heal I not only know and influence the movements the body takes, but can feel them. It might be compared to the phenomenon phantom limb. Where an amputee's body creates signals to the brain to compensate for that missing limb, resulting in perceived sensation from an 'invisible' body part. I was able to 'feel' the resulting healing but not any pain. This time, I felt nothing. Not from my ability, not from my knowledge, nothing. The muscles surrounding the wound moved at my will, but the wound itself resisted my ability.

I whimpered and tried again, forcing more of my ability down my arms and into the wound. Again, nothing changed.

"Oh no." I whispered, knowing that if I couldn't perform my duties as a healer my owners might take it from my flesh. They had been so good, only that one time had they harmed me and Remy said it was more like a claiming.

Unfortunately my words woke both Remy and Logan and I cried out, "I'm sorry. Please let me try again!" Without waiting I forced everything I had including the odd white-silver power that pulsed under my skin. It rushed out of me and gathered over the wound. I could feel it tighten and consume some kind of energy that infected the wound and as it retreated the golden glow of my healing rushed in to replace it, effectively healing the tissues.

Relieved, I collapsed backwards on Remy's chest and was shocked at how weak I was. As I took inventory, the white-silver power hummed contentedly under my sternum and bubbled like stomach during gestation, as though ingesting whatever energy it consumed. My limbs were heavy and my muscles in an aggressively relaxed state. The usual awareness of all in the manor had condensed to just Remy and Logan and I.

"Pup. What was that?" Logan gruffed at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't' understand why it was so hard. I'll practice more. I promise it won't happen again."

Remy stopped my babbling with a finger on my lips.

"_Ange_ we be concern'd for ye. What happn'?"

I didn't even consider hiding my shame from them. They had told me not to lie to them and even though I feared their punishment for my uselessness, I still wanted them to keep me. Maybe if I continued to tell the truth, the punishment wouldn't be so bad.

"I woke up and I noticed that Logan was injured and it wasn't healing so I thought I would do it before he woke up but it wasn't working. I

had to try really hard and I think my magic ate something that was on it. I didn't know that was going to happen though, but you're healed now right?"

"Yea pup. I'm all healed."

Logan let his hand fall on my head, a gesture of gruff affection that soothed my fears.

"Remy tinks we should go see Henri. Somat is no' right."

Logan nodded and I bit my lip. It was probably better that they got a second opinion, my abilities were obviously useless now. Perhaps if I pleased them before we left, I would remind them of my other uses and they wouldn't get rid of me.

I shyly put a hand on Logan's hip and rubbed my thumb up and down, something I'd seen Remy do when he was trying to entice. "I would like to please you before we go."

I looked up at Logan through my lashes, just like Kitty showed me but had to look away at the expression on his face.

Remy reached between us and cupped my penis and balls in one of his hands. I only just prevented myself from squirming against it by reminding myself that I would do anything to convince them to keep me.

"_Non. _'e no' really in to it."

I swallowed hard, "Yes, please. Let me. I want to." Earnestly I begged Logan with my eyes and tried not to cry when he shook his head slowly. Fearfully I turned in Remy's arms and thrust my hips so my ass settled on his cock. He wasn't hard at all and I wiggled until I felt a slight twitch. I wasn't sure how to seduce, all the guards had always been already hard, but I was determined to make him so.

"Remy, Please. I want it so bad." I licked him on his neck from jaw to ear, like I had before. But it caused little reaction. His hands wrapped around my arms and pushed me off him.  
The tears I'd been struggling to control slipped down my cheeks.

"Please. I'll be good, I'll be better. Don't get rid of me." I knew I had no right, couldn't heal, couldn't please, couldn't do anything. They had every right to get rid of me and find a better freak.

Remy's charm enveloped me but only warmed and didn't calm. They pressed against me from both sides while I sobbed into Remy's neck.

As my sobs calmed I heard Remy humming above the rush of his charm. His lips tickled my ear as they moved, but I couldn't make out any words.

_"la Petite Biche,  
ce Sera Toi, Si Tu Veux.  
le Loup, On S'en Fiche.  
contre Lui, Nous Serons Deux."  
_

His voice was calm and soft and slow. Immediately awe enveloped me. I'd never heard something so amazingly beautiful. Only once in my life had any one ever sung to me, a female in the cages and her throat was immediately burned out when the guards found out.

When Remy realized my sobs stopped, he blushed and stopped singing. I smiled at him, knowing it would be inappropriate for me to ask him to continue.

"Didn't know ye could sing swamp rat."

"Ye never asked dis Cajun, _cher." _

I giggled and they turned their smiles on me. I dropped my head, but Logan stopped me with a forceful hand on my chin.

"We ain't never gunna get rid of ya pup. Ye'r ours now. Got it."

I swallowed and nodded, relieved that at least this time, they were going to keep me. Sure they made promises to keep me but anything could happen. Remy rolled his eyes at me and swatted my ass.

"Come, we gotta get ta Henri."

I shook with a jolt of realization that my fit could be harming Logan. I dressed in record time into the clothes not covered with blood and nearly pulled Logan into the Med Lab. When I pushed open the door, Blue wasn't in there.

"Blue!" I shouted as loud as I could.

When nothing happened I shouted it again.

"Who are ye call'n pup?" Logan asked, laughter and confusion in his voice.

"Blue! The Freak Doctor. He lives here doesn't he?"

Remy laughed and I blushed at my ignorance.

"_Non ange, _Henri? He has a room like Remy."

I blushed and looked at my feet, embarrassed by my ignorance. Did everyone have a room? Why didn't I?

Gently Remy pulled on my arm until I moved my feet. They guided me back the way we came. We met a half dressed Blue on the way and he asked questions as we walked back. For one reason or another, this crossing of floor already traveled made me nearly crazy. I yelled at Blue to do something, make him better.

Remy enveloped me in his charm but my white-sliver magic pushed it aside. He had to physically restrain me until we got to the med lab.

Blue pulled me up on the table but I screamed at him that it wasn't me but Logan. I ignored his odd face and pacifying comments as he pointed a light in my eyes and then struck me with a needle. I fought it, but eventually succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**An: The stories and songs in this story are not mine and I have no claim on them. **

the song can be heard

you tube .com/watch?v=76bR2c3YRoA&feature=related

the full song is this.

que Me Chantait Ma Maman,  
en Suçant Mon Pouce  
j'écoutais En M'endormant.  
cette Chanson Douce,  
je Veux La Chanter Pour Toi  
car Ta Peau Est Douce  
comme La Mousse Des Bois.  
la Petite Biche Est Aux Abois.  
dans Le Bois, Se Cache Le Loup,  
ouh, Ouh, Ouh Ouh !  
mais Le Brave Chevalier Passa.  
il Prit La Biche Dans Ses Bras.  
la, La, La, La.

o Le Joli Conte Que Voilà,  
la Biche, En Femme, Se Changea,  
la, La, La, La  
et Dans Les Bras Du Beau Chevalier,  
belle Princesse Elle Est Restée,  
eh, Eh, Eh, Eh

la Jolie Princesse  
avait Tes Jolis Cheveux,  
la Même Caresse  
se Lit Au Fond De Tes Yeux.  
cette Chanson Douce  
je Veux La Chanter Aussi,  
pour Toi, Ô Ma Douce,  
jusqu'à La Fin De Ma Vie,  
jusqu'à La Fin De Ma Vie.

{Variante Pour Les 2 Derniers:}

o Le Joli Conte Que Voilà,  
la Biche, En Femme, Se Changea,  
la, La, La, La  
et Dans Les Bras Du Beau Chevalier,  
belle Princesse Elle Est Restée,  
a Tout Jamais

une Chanson Douce  
que Me Chantait Ma Maman,  
en Suçant Mon Pouce  
j'écoutais En M'endormant.  
cette Chanson Douce  
je Veux La Chanter Aussi,  
pour Toi, Ô Ma Douce,  
jusqu'à La Fin De Ma Vie,  
jusqu'à La Fin De Ma Vie.


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: Alright sorry about the wait. I'm still not happy with this chapter, I don't think its up to my usual standard and the standard that this story deserves but you, as reviewers and readers, deserve to have an update after waiting patiently for this long. I have a plan/outline/set plot for the next few chapters so this should help me write so as to get you your updates soon, and to have them at the quality this story deserves. **

**

* * *

  
**

The first thing one must know and accept about living life as a wizard is not what one would first assume. It is not, magic is real, as most people think, it is instead, Knowledge is power. If you know something that others do not know, then this is how you make your money. Wand makers never share their secrets. Old Pureblood families never share their family grimoir. Wizards must keep magic secret from Muggles. It is something each wizard must keep in mind, but most especially when you have a secret that others could use against you.

Cedric Diggory curled his arms tighter around his knees and buried his face in between them, trying to control his breathing in an attempt not to cry. He should have remembered, should have kept it to himself. Instead, when strange things started happening, Cedric had told his father, who told Dumbledore. Now he was in prison, being raped and tortured for being a Mutant, all because he could make people like him, want to please him, want to be near him. How was this any different then what a Veela can do? Apparently, since the Diggery's had no Veela blood, Cedric was a mutant and dangerous. He'd thought he was lucky they hadn't killed him on the spot. Now, in unbelievable pain, Cedric wished they had.

He glared at the gray walls around him and winced when the bruised green eyes of the boy across from him caught his gaze. He'd made a mistake today, trying to get the guards to like him enough to let him escape. His powers were range based and as soon as the guards got out of range, the spell was broken and they'd beaten the little boy in front of him as punishment. He'd showed his willingness to obey to protect the children around him to soon and the evil guards took a perverse joy in finding the best and worst ways to punish their captives. As he sent the boy a wane smile the wall next to the cage door shimmered and a bunch of people poured out of it.

"Get back" Cedric yelled at the boy hoping that when the guards opened fire the boy wouldn't be hit. His words were too late and Cedric let out an enraged cry as the boy arched back, spraying crimson blood all over his cell from the wound in his chest.

The ensuing battle flashed by Cedric, but he payed it no attention. He fell on his knees and tears fell unbidden from the eyes focused on the small crumpled body across the way. The sight of the boy's shocked eyes pleading at him as he bleed out would haunt him. When a boy with golden skin, only slightly younger then Cedric, pulled open the cage door and tugged Cedric to his feet, Cedric's eyes finally left the boy's fallen body.

"Come on." The boy said, grudgingly and roughly soft, as though trying to give Cedric some inopportune sympathy in the middle of a battle, "He's dead, we need to get you out of here."

Cedric didn't remember the escape only that he followed the golden boy and remained by his side as a large flying muggle contraption took off. He helped hold cloth to wounds in a haze, absently following the golden boy's directions. Occasionally those around him exchanged glances as if wondering about his state of mind but Cedric didn't care. His mind was on the small, dark haired, green eyed boy, dead in that cell, that Cedric hoped and prayed was not Harry Potter as he'd first assumed. It was a thought he'd not dared complete in fear of the guards or Doctors picking up on it, but it was the reason he'd tried so hard to protect the boy.

When the jet returned, Cedric followed the others on and sat so close to the golden boy he nearly forced the other boy onto his lap. The Golden boy only rolled his eyes, patted his arm, and continued using his mutation to heal as best he could. The conversation around him, mostly in the form of growling monosyllabic answers from the obviously feral man to Golden boy's rushed questions, was about someone waiting for them. Golden boy was getting tired and Growling Man was almost reassuring the boy that this other would be there when the flying muggle thing landed.

Hours later, after Cedric was joined in the food hall by all the freed mutants so the leader of this new place could explain where they were and what they were expected to do now, Cedric decided he wanted to find the golden boy and thank him. He explained his mission to a young girl with a white streak in her hair who gave him directions after giggling over his accent. The directions led him down in a oddly moving door that dumped him in a sterile hall. He followed loud voices on silent feet, unsure about all the yelling.

"This is to big for us..."

"You shut your fuckin mouth Hank. We're not sending him away."

"I wasn't suggesting..."

"Ah _Mon Chery_, Remy tinks ye were. We told _de ange_ dat we no call de wizards with out 'es permission."

Cedric's already chaotic thoughts screeched to a halt, wizards. They had a wizard in there and they wanted to call the magical community. Not going to happen. Not only would they kill the mutant wizard they'd kill every mutant in here, or worse, they'd imprison them all and this time there wouldn't be anyone to rescue them. He had to get that wizard out of here.

A hesitant touch on his arm nearly gave Cedric a heart attack. The Golden boy's amused smile caused Cedric to pout.

"Sorry about that..." Cedric hushed him. The Golden boy gave him an odd look but obediently quieted his words to a whisper. "Sorry about that, I heard you were looking for me."

Cedric bit his lip and struggled for a moment to remember why he was even down here. The Wizard in the crowded room overwhelmed his mind and all Cedric could think about was getting the fellow magic user out of this place.

He nodded and when the Golden boy opened his mouth, placed a finger on his lips. Cedric sent a bit of his mutant ability to make the boy want to please him and obey. Golden boy slouched submissively and smiled demurely. Cedric winked at him, knowing it would make the boy nearly swoon. His guilty conscience bit at him when he motioned for the Golden Boy to remain where he was, but he ignored it. The most important thing was to get the magic user out of here.

He waited until the loud voices echoed down the hall and when the room where the magic user was, was silent, poked a head in. On a table, was a beautiful being, long dark hair spread out underneath his head as though someone had combed it that way. And remembering the possessiveness of two of the voices, Cedric supposed it could have been. Cedric couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy laying on the table, so effeminate was the bone structure. He shook the being harshly, forcing green eyes, that took Cedric's breath away, to open.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here." Green eyes narrowed, still clouded by drugs and now suspicion. "They are going to call in Wizards and they'll not only take you away but probably enslave everyone here."

Perfect pink lips, marred only by slight bruising, opened but no coherent words came out. Suspecting he knew what the being would ask Cedric said. "I can do magic too. When they found out I was a mutant they sold me into some kind of testing facility. I wish they'd killed me." Cedric pushed back the dark memories that threatened and suppressed a grin when the boy's head dropped in acceptance.

"We have to get you out of here."

The boy, Cedric could feel the little cock on his leg when he fell on him, collapsed when he tried to stand, and Cedric was forced to pick him up bridal style. He was able to dodge anyone who might have seen them or stopped them until they reached what Cedric knew was the door leading outside. Leaning against the door way, was one of the mutants Cedric remembered from the rescue. He snarled when he saw Cedric carrying the boy and lit his hand with a lighter, which flared into a fireball that settled, poised for attack. Swallowing heavily Cedric explained.

"Please, you have to let us leave. They're going to call in people that will take him and hurt him, hurt us all. I have to get him out of here."

"Why you? Why don't you just tell someone." Fire man growled, only threatening because Cedric couldn't reach him to use his mutation.

"He's like me, and I dont' trust anyone here. We're special and I can't let anyone hurt him. Please you have to let us go. They'll kill him, kill us all."

The fire faltered and then poofed out as the other teen closed his fist. "Alright, but I'm coming with you. I know a place we can go, someplace where they respect people like us, people like him, with power." Cedric agreed without a thought, knowing that this boy wasn't completely like them but needing to leave anyway.

**Angelous POV**

I woke up slowly, struggling against the heavy darkness. A hand rubbed my arm as though to settle me but since I knew it wasn't Remy or Logan's hand it only succeeded in causing me fear. I inched away from the hand whimpering until it left me. When I opened my eyes I was shocked by the brightness and the trees. Last I remembered I'd been in the med lab because of Logan.

My breathing sped up as I remembered that I still didn't know what was wrong with Logan and if I'd been able to do my duty. "Shh" a voice said, thankfully not touching me. I took deep breaths and reopened my eyes to come face to face with Pyro.

"Pyro?" I whispered.

"Yea little man. How are you doing?"

"Where are we?"

"well." an unknown voice startled me and I jumped into Pyro's lap. Without Logan or Remy here Pyro was the only thing I understood, even though I'd never really been close to him.

"Hey its okay little man, This is the guy who rescued you." I blinked up at Pyro.

"Rescue: To set free, as from danger or imprisonment; save; a deliverance. From what did he save me?" I tilted my head at the other male. His light brown hair had grown out giving evidence that he'd spent a relatively short amount of time away from his home. His clothing was filthy, as dirty as mine had been when I got out of the cages. His eyes were drawn and the smile he sent me was tired, like he'd seen to much. I knew without asking that he was one of the freaks' Logan had gone to save. Of course none of this explained why I was out in the woods without Remy or Logan.

"I had to get you out of there." The new male said, his brown eyes were wide and his sculptured eyebrows raised. Blue made expressions like this when he really wanted me to agree or believe what he was saying. Did this male want me to agree or believe him?

"Why?" I asked.

"They were going to call the wizards to come and get you. They would have enslaved you." I tried to beg him with my eyes to tell me it wasn't true but he continued. "I know because I'm a wizard too." Pyro made a noise behind me but both of us ignored him. When I found no lie in his eyes, and the hazy memory of voices saying "Wizards to come get you." hit me, I closed my eyes and struggled against tears. I'd tried so hard to heal Logan and then please them but obviously I wasn't good enough. If they'd called the wizards to come get me then they didn't want me anymore. I was useless, unworthy, disgusting. Only one tear fell before I was able to stop it. I'd known it was going to happen sooner or later.

Pyro held me close and though the new male reached for me I pushed his arm away. Irrationally, I blamed him. If he'd not come, I would have had just that much longer with Remy and Logan, just that much longer to prove to them that I could be a good freak.

Though no more tears came, Pyro continued to hold me and when it looked like I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, the new male left, mumbling about finding some place to sleep. When he came back, almost an hour later, I was done. He led us to a cave, more like a small in-clove under a ledge, but it was out of the wind and warm. Pyro got us a fire started and said he'd take first watch.

The new male raised an eye brow at him and chuckled, "Its not a cinema mate."

Pyro just sneered and asked, "yea well...What is your name anyway?"

The male puffed a breath out his nose and contemplated. "I'd rather not tell you if that's alright."

Pyro rolled his eyes, "Look if you're hiding from someone, I don't care about that. I don't mean the name your parents gave you. I mean you're real name. I'm Pyro. This is Geppetto." I jolted, no one had actually called me by that name. It seemed so long ago that I was sitting on Logan's lap at the table, terrified of having an original thought and being kicked out. Looks like I was right about the kicked out part, just not the timing.

The new male raised an eye brow at me, as though mocking my name. I sent him a smile. Why would I care if he didn't like my name? I wouldn't let him get any closer to me then I had Logan and Remy, less since there wasn't any way I'd let myself trust anyone again. Stupid, stupid freak.

"Well I'll have to think about it. In the mean time call me Cedric."

Pyro rolled his eyes again and nudged me as though communicating something. I ignored him. Pyro was the least comprehensible of those from the mansion. Everyone else I understood at least on some level. He told me to sleep and the heaviness of the drugs succeeded in pulling me under, overriding my protesting mind.

I woke up sometime later due to the jolting and tumbling of someone carrying me. I stiffened and sent out my awareness. I was surrounded. I recognized Pyro's energy and that the being that was carrying me was feral but couldn't find the new male, Cedric, nor recognize anyone else.

"Easy tasty," the being holding me said, rumbling sickly, dark with a hunger I'd heard all to often. I whimpered and though I knew it was useless, wished for Logan or Remy to save me.

"You smell like the runt and the pretty Cajun." His chuckle filled me with fear. He wasn't after enjoyment like the guards had been, or whatever Logan had wanted. This feral, this beast, wanted to hurt me just to hurt me. To use me just because I'd been with Logan.

"Sabertooth mind your manners." A cultured voice caused the feral to tense and put me down. Obviously the leader. Slowly I looked him over taking in his red clothes and regal bearing. He was obviously the leader and expected everyone to obey without question. He was like that first Doctor. Powerful, Charismatic.

"I am Magnito, Welcome to the Brotherhood." He opened his arms and I realized what my awareness had been trying to alert me to, there were hundreds around us, all mutants. The closest nodded to me and Pyro pushed his way forward.

"Hey little man. I told you I knew some people who could help us." I stepped towards Pyro and away from the feral who's grin I could feel behind me. Pyro held open his arms but I gazed at them warily and didn't close the distance. I wanted to remain in open space in case I needed to escape. I could probably take the leader, envelop him in my power and use his mouth to order the masses to let me free, but I didn't want to show my hand. The colloquialism, even in my head, made me want to weep. Remy used to say that.

"Yes, young one. You are safe here." The civilized leader said calmly, watching me with warm eyes. I could sense steel in his eyes though, the same determination to do whatever was necessary to accomplish his goals that the Doctor had, and didn't believe him. They would use me, had plans to use me. Not in the way the guards had or the beast behind me wanted to, but use me all the same. I could only hope to stay by Pyro's side and prevent him from exposing my secrets, if he hadn't already.

"Come, let us find you something to eat." A wide sweeping gesture with his arm meant nothing to me and so I only tilted my head at the Leader. "Ah, you have been in the cages for a long time, correct?" I nodded.

A blue skinned female stepped forward with contemplative eyes, "Have they taken your tongue?" She sniped. I poked my tongue through my lips at her to prove I still had it which caused her to hiss. She stormed forward and though I took a step back she was too quick. She wrenched my chin from side to side, staring into my eyes. "How old are you punk?"

I refused to speak. The white silver of my strange energy burned beneath my skin but I also refused that. She was nothing, couldn't hurt me, couldn't even use me. It was the leader Magneto and the beast, I feared. Not a female. From my experience, females were worthless, to weak to survive, to soft to withstand the torture. Those that had attempted it were mean, meaner then the feral males, but still not strong enough to live for very long without my healing help.

She pushed my face away and stepped back whispering in Magneto's ear. Magneto frowned for a moment before a gleam entered his eye. I stepped back, inadvertently bumping into the Feral behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered in revulsion.

"Just couldn't stay away from me eh morsel? Don't worry, soon you'll have more of me then you can stand."

"Sabertooth." Magneto called sharply. The feral released me so swiftly I stumbled. He chuckled and I rushed to follow in the Magneto's path.

"These are our Brother's and Sisters." We walked through the crowd, mutants parting as Magneto walked among them. I struggled not to be impressed. "Here, rest here and eat. This is Archlight she will look after you. I have things to do, you understand." I nodded reached out to grab Pyro's hand as he made to follow Magneto. He huffed in protest, looking longingly at Magnet's departing party, but stayed with me. I let him believe I wanted his reassurance but in truth I needed to watch him.

"Here, eat." the mutant handed me what Remy called a sandwich, the only thing Logan could make safely. I felt myself begin to shake but forced down the food. No telling when I'd be able to eat again. I surreptitiously horded three more under my shirt.

Cedric found us an hour later. He nodded to the mutant sheltering us and settled down near on a blanket. "You haven't told them anything have you?" He hissed at Pyro. The fire mutant scoffed but dutifully said he hadn't. "But dude, we can trust these guys."

"No." I said putting a hand on Pyro. I let my ability tweak the nerve endings under my hand causing Pyro to jolt and reminding him of the pain I'd caused in the cafeteria. "You will keep my abilities a secret." Wide eyed and obviously terrified he nodded. I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his lips, rewarding him. "Good."

When I turned back to Cedric, I knew he only understood half of what happened but he didn't press. "Mine either?" He asked Pyro who shook his head 'no'.

"Alright, I say we go out and try and figure out what's happening. All I could figure out is that they are excited about you Geppetto." I pressed my lips together in a pout. I didn't want to be talked about. I just wanted to fade into the background so I could leave soon. To many people here wanted me, wanted to use me, in too many different ways. Maybe if I could find my way back to the manor I could beg Remy and Logan to take me back.

**Brotherhood POV**

Mystigue strutted through the camp behind Magneto, as was her right. She'd earned that right on the blood of humans, by the sweat of her efforts, by the obedience of Magneto's every command. She was not going to loose it. When scouts stumbled upon a small camp with three mutants and her glorious Magneto's orders had caused chaos, she felt change on the wind and it angered her. The small beauty with fear and a stubborn hold on life had challenged her, she had to react. As she sneered into guarded green eyes a story from long ago, from a different life, echoed in her head. Harry Potter, the missing savior. This boy was everything Harry Potter was said to be. Powerful, she could feel it under her skin; the right age, black-brown hair and emerald green eyes. She hastened to tell her leader but his reaction puzzled her.

"Magneto, are you sure? We do not need their help." She commented softly with her sensual voice in Magneto's ear. Usually she didn't question, but this, this plan was too...

"Yes, Mystigue. I am sure. These, our new enemy, are too much for just us. All mutants must join together. With this boy, not only will Charles have to agree, but the boy will be a catalyst." A voice on the wind caused the camp to still. Mystique winced but Magneto only smiled.

"Ah Charles. You will see, You will see old friend."

**X-Men POV**

Logan glowered at the cowering Elixar. Only Remy's presence between them kept Logan from tearing the information out of the boy. He would pay for keeping silent, for letting them scramble and search while his pup's kidnappers got farther and farther away. Wolverine had lost the scent in smoke, Pyro's work, which had only made him more furious.

Elixar tried not to quail under the force of Wolverine's rage. He knew it was stupid to keep this secret, knew as soon as Angelous dissapeared that he should tell someone he'd seen that mutant hovering outside the med lab. He even knew he should be angry that the mutant had used his power to make him compliant, but he wasn't. He agonized over telling but he only owed Angelous and from the conversation he'd heard the unknown mutant have with Pyro, Angelous was in danger. It wasn't until he started broadcasting in his misery that the Professor picked up on it. He asked Elixar what he knew, and under his calm blue eyes and Wolverine's barely controlled fury, told them everything he knew. He only hoped that Angelous wasn't in danger from his actions.

Gambit grunted and pushed back on Wolverine. They were both itching to act on the information Elixar finally provided but even though Logan couldn't see it, Remy knew they had a better chance of finding their angel after the Professor located him with Cerebro. Gambit sneered at the cringing Elixar. He was just as angry as Wolverine, but he knew to pick his battles. They could deal with the stupid boy when they got their angel back.

Xavier rolled down the hallway, coming to a stop between the struggling Wolverine and Gambit and Elixar.

"Well _Profesur_?"

"He's with Magneto." Before Wolverine and Gambit could finish forming words of anger and fear, Xavier held up a hand for silence. "He's bringing Angelous back here. Eric wants to discuss a truce and perhaps a working arrangement."

Wolverine struggled with his feral head-space. He needed to be coherent to ask questions, then he could hunt the fool that kidnapped his pup. "Ya mean he's holding him hostage." He growled.

"No." Xavier shook his head looking thoughtful, with a small smile. "No, he is returning him in good faith. From what I understand, he knows about Angelous' other identity and believes him safer here. I spoke with Angelous." The three perked up, "Though it is difficult to understand his thoughts, I understand that he is looking forward to proving he is good enough to be yours. It seems as though the boy who took him, thought he was rescuing Angelous from a fate worse then death."

Wolverine growled and Gambit flushed causing Xavier to look at them curiously. "We made a mistake _Profesur_ but it no 'appen again."

Xavier shook his head, "Well I'm sure it won't, however this is not what the boy feared. It seems this would be rescuer has knowledge of the magical world and when he heard you and Hank talking about calling wizards, felt the need to protect a fellow magic user. They should be here in a few hours. In the mean time I'd like you to help scott with security, this sort of thing should not happen again."

Gambit nodded and set off for the control room. Wolverine snarled at Elixar, "This isn't over bub." but then took off outside to work off his feral rage before Angelous got back.

* * *

An: As I said, i'm not happy with this chapter. eventually I may go back and figure out what it is about this chapter that feels off. PLease review. I love reviews, they keep me going and help me work through writer's block.


	16. Chapter 14

**An: I'm sorry for the long break, but I got caught up with RL and other things and stuff. It's really inexcusable and i'm sorry but I have a new chapter and a new enthusiasm so hopefully it wont be another year before the next update. Your reviews have really helped keep this story in my mind, and i really appreciate it even if i didn't respond to all of them. **

* * *

Freak like me ch 14

I did not sleep. I knew that sleeping in an unknown environment was basically an invitation for pain. Because Archlight and Pyro both told me to sleep, I felt I couldn't ignore them. I pretended, latching onto Pyro's waist so he wouldn't leave. When Sabertooth came in, I was glad of my decision.

"I know you're not sleeping morsel." The beast growled but I refused to let my heart speed up.

"Your friend is though, Out like a light. So there's no one to stop me. Not that a weakling like him would be much of a challenge." I could feel him crouch down behind me, his matted hair brushing my face.

"Do you think he can protect you? Is that why you hold him so close? I don't believe it." He was amused; the dark rolling emotion was familiar. It felt as rancid as the breath drifting across my nose. I wondered how Remy withstood feeling such emotion from people. I couldn't feel the emotion as Remy could but the pleasure obtained by my fear or pain always burned when near me.

As if Sabertooth plucked Remy's name from my mind he said, "Is that why you stuck by the runt and my Cajun?"

I twitched, Remy belonged to no one.

"Oh yes, I bet you wouldn't hide behind them if you knew how weak they are. The runt, I beat him every time we meet. He's so small it's almost easy. And the swamp rat well let me tell you about him,"

A large shout –many voices on top of each other- cried out preventing him from saying more. He growled and ran off, waking Pyro.

"Was someone in here?" He grumped and I tilted my head at him. How could he have slept though something so terrifying?

The shout rang again and Pyro shot up. "What's that?" I shrugged but he was already leaving. I followed half to keep Pyro in sight and half out of curiosity.

Pyro rushed so quickly I almost lost him and had to use my ability to make him trip so I could catch up. He glared at me. "Do not leave me," I whispered viciously. He rolled his eyes but then helped me push to the front of the throng of onlookers. In the center of the people-circle Cedric was facing off with a large mutant who grew spines from his joints and threw them at the magical boy. Cedric dodged and rolled to his feet.

He sneered at the larger mutant which looked odd on Cedric's innocent face. The older mutant was a personality I knew well; he was obviously a 'guard', used to battle and enjoyed playing with Cedric.

I did not understand the point of this fight. Cedric was slow, he dodged the spikes but it was clear that these misses were intentional and if the larger mutant had wanted to pierce Cedric, it could happen easily.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked Pyro who was cheering and shouting at the two. He shushed me, making me sneer at him. As time passed I regretted more and more, leaving the manor with Cedric.

"End him!" the crowd roared together. Soon everyone was chanting it.

"End him!"

"End him!"

Pyro was swiftly caught up in the crowds enthusiasm and joined them, proving how fickle his loyalties were. I knew then that I was right to disobey The Professor and use my ability to control Pyro and keep myself safe.

I felt bad for Cedric, filthy, gazing up from the soil pitifully as everyone called for his execution. I almost stopped the large mutant's approach but remembered Mike's fate at the last moment. I couldn't make that mistake again. Not even for the boy who had saved me from the Wizards. The mutant walked toward Cedric with a swagger and a lazy death filled grin until he was close enough to kick Cedric in the side.

"Oh bad idea," said a female mutant on my right. It seemed that no one else heard her but me and she winked at me. That expression, only seen on Logan filled me with such longing it felt almost like a blow. Only the noise from the field of combat made me turn away.

Cedric grunted at the impact of foot meeting flesh and rolled while the crowd roared. My awareness, which had been on high since Pyro brought us to these mutants, picked up on a discharge from Cedric. The large mutant froze and then fell down next to Cedric, helping him up and begging for forgiveness.

"Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Is anything broken?"

I grinned as the crowd hushed, the sudden silence unnerving.

"Was that one of your things?" Pyro said quietly. I glared at him. His voice had carried in the stillness and now mutants near us looked at me with too much curiosity.

"No," I said and the violence in my voice cowed Pyro. He winced when it became clear that his words caught the attention of several high powered mutants. Trying to control the sudden attention I turned it away, asking the female mutant on my right, "How did you know?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "I know because that's my ability. I know mutant's powers and levels and I knew he could control devotion with close enough proximity." Attention turned back to Cedric who was being lifted bridal style in the now devoted mutant's arms. They came to me and the mutant begged me "He says you can heal him. Please, I'll do anything."

Cedric smirked, comfortable being held in a way I never would be. "Of course," I whispered and the golden glow of my gift filled both mutants.

The deviousness I'd been able to set aside while Remy and Logan protected me had returned when I left them and I slowed down my gift in order to learn the feel of their abilities. If the female was right about Cedric's gift, then theoretically I would be able to use him to make that devotion benefit me. And of course, to prevent it from being turned on me. My devotion belonged to Logan and Remy and no one else. They had claimed me, protected me, soothed me, and I repaid them by betraying their trust and running.

Finished healing the few scuffs and scrapes Cedric had sustained, I released them and Cedric breathed an audible sigh. "Is that better?" The spine throwing mutant asked him, worry clear and present in his voice.

"Yes, thank you." Cedric said, smiling down at his prey. The older mutant blushed.

"Your ability is weird," the female mutant told me, "It doesn't feel like healing, and you're powerful, but not all that power is the same. It's like you have two abilities."

I bore down on Pyro when it looked like he would speak. Instead a pain-filled whimper escaped him that was overlooked as the mutants dispersed. "Sometimes," I whispered to her, "It's like I can tell what people can do too." It felt odd to lie when I couldn't alert Remy or Logan to my deception. She accepted it easy enough and, relieved, I turned back to Cedric.

"I have a name for you," I told him. Pyro perked up, and Cedric turned his attention on me. I could feel his ability roll over me softly, as though Cedric didn't really mean it. I let it take, not wanting to alert the female to more oddities. It was a gentle attraction; I wanted Cedric to like the name I thought up, wanted him to like me. It was easy enough to ignore and I knew it would go away with distance. The white hot glowing inside me snarled at Cedric's hold on me, pushing against the foreign control.

"Eros," I told Cedric blushing softly, "It's the Roman god of lust and love."

Pyro hooted, "You mean Cupid?" he laughed and I hissed at him, still under Cedric's grasp.

"No Eros is a powerful man, he played with normal's like normal children do toys."

"I like it," Cedric interrupted and the mutant who still held him agreed immediately.

"It's a great name, a powerful and beautiful name. It suits you completely," he told Cedric- now Eros.

"How long can you hold him, Eros?" a cultured voice asked from behind us. Pyro and I whirled around, he with much more noise, while I questioned my inability to feel Magneto coming. The cultured elder mutant terrified me. His attention sent shivers of petrified horror through me. The similarities between Magneto, The Professor, and the First Doctor stood out in sharp clarity but where The Professor had comforted me; Magneto represented all those things I feared about the First Doctor: the cold detachment, the emotional lack, and the calculating eyes. Truly, I'd rather be back with the First Doctor, at least I knew what he wanted, what he expected.

Cedric shrugged, "it depends on a couple of factors. If he gets too far away I'll lose him. If I ask him to do something he would never do normally, like cut off his own head, He'll be more likely to overcome me. He could snap out of it at any moment." With that Cedric asked to be set down and the mutant obeyed though he kept Cedric held tightly under his arm.

Magneto turned to the female near us, "Psylocke, Your input would be appreciated."

"Spike is a lower level then Eros so the Energy has a firm hold on him. It was a concentrated burst of intent so it should stay for some time, especially since Eros is renewing it every few minutes."

We looked at Cedric and he grinned a little, "I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Fascinating," Magneto said, "yes, I believe you will make a fine addition to our movement."

Pyro immediately jerked with jealousy, "when will I be able to prove myself?"

Magneto barely glanced at him, "With time." Pyro fumed.

"Come Eros, it is time to eat. Bring Spike." Magneto told them and Cedric left with a soft apology to me and Pyro, though I still have no idea why he was sorry. Psylocke turned and left with none of the confusing pleasantries with which these free mutants tended to complicated things and Pyro and I found ourselves alone.

"Well," Pyro grunted with attitude, "So want to have some fun?"

I sighed, it was clear that I couldn't leave Pyro alone or he would alert Magneto to my abilities in order to earn himself favor. "If you wish," I told him but then lit him up with pain, "But if you ever get so close to betraying me, I'll leave you like this until you die. It could take days." I released him when my point was made, happy that the sudden onset of such pain had rendered him unable to scream. I would have to remember that.

Pyro panted, and nodded, his eyes wide with fear and tears spilling down his cheeks. "Good," I told him forcing kindness into my voice. "I don't like having to hurt you." He leaned into me, letting me hold his weight while I petted his hair like I'd seen some of the guards do to their favored pets.

Behind Pyro, several mutants watched from the surrounding trees with various reactions and-watching them carefully- I gently kissed Pyro's neck, making him shiver.

"Now what fun thing did you have in mind?" I asked him and Pyro told me with much less enthusiasm.

"There are a lot of hot girls here," He began quietly, fearing my reaction. "I thought we could see if you could use your powers to make them feel you touch them without touching them."

This did not sound like fun to me. In fact I was sure neither Remy or Logan would approve because it sounded like something the 'guards' would have liked. But I had no better idea, and knew I needed to reward Pyro after causing him such pain, or it would become too much for him. The training I received and witnessed in the cages left me an expert in mind control and behavioral suggestion.

"There is too much risk," I told him and Pyro winced, "but I have another target in mind."

I drew him away from the auspicious lurkers and deeper into the forest. There I stepped away from him and allowed my ability free reign. I immediately took full control of Pyro's body, except for his face. I wanted to see his reactions. Causing pleasure instead of pain was unfamiliar but I knew intellectually that the process was similar. The neural paths were akin to each other, the conduits alike. I started out softly, testing and careful not to let Pyro make too much noise.

His response was surprised but favorable and so I continued playing. I experimented with him, taking enjoyment not from Pyro's pleasure but the control itself. Indeed I was the puppet master and the body before me helpless to my will. The satisfaction was dark and heady, addictive. I doubted Remy or Logan would approve especially as I knew my body and pleasure belonged to them. But, once started, I couldn't stop. Gently playing with the nerve endings I could make Pyro think there were hundreds of hands on him, touching him, pleasing him. I enhanced his arousal and held back his orgasm until he was begging me. It was all very fascinating to me. He hung there, in the open woods, begging for nonexistent touches.

Curious, I wondered how much pleasure would be too much. My power rolled through him, tricking his mind into thinking he was being fucked at both ends, by multiple partners. Most bodily pleasure was still unknown to me, Logan and Remy had only shown me the pleasure my body could provide for such a short time that I ran out of ways to torment Pyro.I toyed with Pyro until he had climaxed more than once. And then let him go as I was alerted to the approach of three mutants.

They came upon us with surprise that quickly turned to a lust that was more familiar to me. "Magneto wants you," One said to me, "Bring your toy."

**X-men**

Wolverine sped through the forest surrounding the manor, slashing tree trunks and absently chasing the sounds of prey. Remy watched him while sharpening his daggers. It was fairly easy to keep an eye on the feral because even wild, Wolverine refused to go too far from Remy. Clearly, losing two mates would be unacceptable. So Remy stayed close and lamented Angelous' absence.

Charles claimed Magneto meant him no harm and seemed sincere in his offer to return him but Remy didn't trust him. And if Le Chat so much as breathed hard near his angel Remy would gut him. He briefly envied Logan his escape into Wolverine, where emotion and fear were muted with instinct and natural drives.

Charles wheeled next to Remy on the lawn and sat in silence for a moment watching Wolverines frantic passing. "Eric has contacted me, letting me know that they are leaving tomorrow and should arrive in time for dinner." Remy nodded, not sure what response would be appropriate.

"When I inquired, he said Angelous was fine, healthy, and eager to return." Remy nodded again, relieved, and suspicious. Magneto would say he was healthy either way. Remy would only trust it when he could hold his angel in his arms and know for sure.

Wolverine approached them, leaning down to sniff at Remy and reinforce his claim in front of the retired Alpha. Charles watched with interest. "Can ye hear 'em like this _Professeur_?"

Xavier focused on Wolverine who jerked and snorted. "Yes, but his thoughts make little sense. He thinks in definite terms, mate, alpha, hunt, missing, and threat. It's very interesting and distracting."

Remy shrugged and resumed sharpening his daggers. Le Chat always accompanied Magneto to the Manor, mostly because Magneto enjoyed seeing their reactions and the stress Sabertooth's presence and threat posed on them. Le Chat kept them on guard and off their game, reinforcing Magneto's power over them. Remy hated it. Hated feeling as if Sabertooth would expose Remy's his weakness to those who's respect Remy valued.

"Our Wolverine is wild more often than I had hoped since he joined us. It is as if he doesn't feel safe here," Xavier mused.

"Non, 'em safe enough 'ere to really be 'em. Mon Lupe can really be free 'ere. 'e would never 'arm le chilies Professure." Remy told him. It seemed like Logan escaped into Wolverine more than normal but only because the past few weeks had been full of surprises and sudden fears.

"Will you return to the manor to sleep tonight?" Xavier asked after a contemplative silence.

Remy shrugged, he didn't know if Logan would be back by then, and the threat was external. Remy doubted Wolverine would cease his territorial watch for something as trivial as sleep.

Xavier only nodded, "I'll have Oruro bring you some blankets and food."

"Henri" Remy corrected, "Mon Lupe will like 'em better me thinks."

Xavier only hummed in agreement and wheeled away, back to the manor and civilization, leaving Remy and Logan to their impotent rage and fear.


	17. Chapter 15

**An: **ok so here's the next bit dealing with Pyro's reaction, Little bit of Psylock's past, some Sabertooth being evil, Pyro being a pyro, Remy being unhappy, and Logan being oblivious. Also Nightcrawler! who is pretty much my favorite mutant though I've never written him before. its slow going but the story has a complete direction now and I am still slowly but surely hashing it out.

**Warnings: **Little humiliating hazing, some unwanted sexual attention from Sabertooth (but no rape), Logan being OOC and my own inability to write a female character that i like. also Nightcrawler is a Catholic and im not going to portray him as some evil jerk just for angst sake...

And here...we...go.

* * *

Sabertooth allowed the newest flavor to slip by him without comment. The boy was sweet and young and was sure to taste…divine. That this 'Geppetto' had once belonged to Wolverine would make everything that much more satisfying.

"Tomorrow, we travel," Magneto told the small group of assembled mutants. Their leader liked to keep things close to the chest but like most 'thinkers' needed someone to appreciate his vast mind and so Mystik and Saber both knew they were headed back to the manor to deliver Geppetto back to the X-men. Of course Mystik disapproved. She thought they should keep this Wizard close where they could use him, though she was too devoted to ever put up more than a token protest.

Saber didn't care either way; he just wanted a taste before the end.

"Spike will remain here," Magneto said and lifted an eyebrow when Spike latched onto Eros and declared, "I'll go where he goes."

Eros patted Spike's arm and said, "You need to stay here." Spike settled down, happy now the order was coming from Eros. Saber decided he'd keep clear of this Eros. He could usually throw off most of the influential gifts but he already served too many masters to risk another.

"Sabertooth, you will also remain," said Magneto absently before setting a time and sending the rest off to rest. Saber kept track of his prey, seething.

"It's too bad," Mystik taunted. Her scent fanned Saber's lust, dark, dangerous, amused. "You'd better make an impression before the delicious Wolverine gets a hold of him."

"Planned on it,' Saber told her. She snatched his elbow and he shrugged it off. She ignored his hostility.

"Don't touch him," She warned and Saber snarled. It galled but he would obey Magneto's orders on this. His punishments were always imaginative and long lasting.

Psylock was smoking outside her tent and winced as he approached. He smelled her neck as he passed enjoying the scent of her fear and disgust. "He's not a healer." She told him, a waver in her quiet voice.

"Oh?" He asked, pausing to prolong her torment. He had tasted nearly every new recruit and Psylock was no different. Very powerful now, when she'd joined them she was weak and he'd taken advantage of it. Now she was too terrified of him to ever stand against him.

"He can heal, but that's not all he can do."

Saber latched onto a long lock of hair and pulled her head back to lick a wet stripe along her throat. He was aware that Magneto used him as an enforcer, someone to be punished with, and Saber loved it. Telepathy only barely worked on him, Psi powers didn't at all, and he could heal from anything physical. There were few mutants who could put him off. It's what made him so valuable to so many people.

"He won't stop me. No one can." He told her and let her go with a shove.

"Forgive me," she whispered into the night and Sabertooth grinned as he pressed into the tent.

Pyro woke to grumbling words he could barely make out. Heavy with sleep his eyes were hazy. He'd slept away from Angelous, unsure about…everything after what happened in the woods. He'd been a virgin, or was still. Pyro wasn't sure. Angelous hadn't ever actually touched him so did it count as sex?

Sabertooth was in their tent, growling to a terrified Angelous and….beating off! Sabertooth was a scary dude, matchless by any save Xavier or Wolverine and only Wolverine because he was so unbreakable.

Pyro could hear what Saber was saying, sick disgusting things about how worthless Angelous was and how he was only good for one thing. He didn't interfere. Not only would he be killed but there was sick justice in watching the one who'd held him helpless made helpless in turn.

"You're lucky that Magneto wants you untouched for now. I'd love to show you what the Cajun got. Maybe you can ask him if he ever takes you back. Not sure he will. He hates betrayal, that swamp rat; got that from me. It's not the only thing he learned from me. Maybe before he'll take you back he'll show you some of the more painful things I taught him." Angelous whimpered, his eyes screwed tightly shut so he wouldn't have to see the meaty dripping cock right above his face.

Saber rolled him and Angelous didn't fight it. He lifted Angelous hair up and came, splattering Angelous' neck and back with long ropes of feral seed. Saber then patted Angelous hair back down over the mess. "Doubt they'll take you back smelling like me. They'll be too afraid to take what's mine. Not that I'm claiming you. You're not worth it. No one would claim you." Angelous just whimpered again and Saber left with one ominous wink at the gaping Pyro.

Slowly, so Angelous wouldn't startle, Pyro crawled over to sit beside him, not touching, just close enough to feel his body heat. "Jesus," Pyro whispered, his mind practically blown.

He gently patted Angelous' leg, not wanting to touch the mess on his back. "Are you…" Pyro hesitated, guilty over his previous feelings of justice, "Hurt anywhere." He finished finally.

"No," Angelous rolled over headless of the wet squish that made Pyro want to vomit. "I'm used to it."

"Yeah! Well I wasn't," Pyro said hotly before flushing. He'd promised himself he'd forget it ever happened.

"And are you now?" Angelous questioned tiredly.

Pyro flushed brighter. "Just don't do it to me again."

Angelous rolled away, "I thought you'd like it." There was no guilt or uncertainty in his voice. As if it didn't' bother him at all.

Pyro didn't answer immediately, thoughts crashing together in his mind. He had enjoyed it, but it still felt wrong, and that felt immature. Pyro wasn't sure how to feel and resented a little that his previous illusions of sex and love were shattered, which also felt naive. "Just don't without permission," Pyro said at last only to realize Angelous was sleeping. He'd tell him again in the morning.

Psylock slipped in and flinched when Pyro looked at her. "Is he ok?" She whispered. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

"He stinks, and needs a bath, but Sabertooth didn't touch him," Pyro told her. "You knew it was going to happen?"

She dropped her gaze. He hadn't been trying to make her feel guilty, he was just curious. "He picks a new recruit every time. When I came here it was just me." Pyro winced, catching on.

"And Magneto did nothing?"

"Magneto encourages it. He knows that trauma makes our powers stronger, and wants us to be strong." A purple glow enveloped her hand and a long sword made entirely of purple light formed. "I couldn't do this until after…" She let it die. "It wasn't worth it."

She rolled over so her back was to Pyro and he couldn't ask how she'd done that. He fell asleep wondering if everyone in the whole world is raped at one point or another.

She didn't fall asleep at all.

In the morning Magneto lead them to the road where he immediately caused bedlam. Surely it didn't' take this much death and violence to steal one car big enough to seat the eight of them.

It was fun, Magneto was laughing and conducting the crashing cars like it was an orchestra; flipping his wrist to and fro in a rhythm only he could hear. Calypso and the boy introduced as Quicksilver laughed and cheered. Eros, Psylock, and Angelous hung back but Pyro followed Mystik into the fray and began causing his own mayhem. He threw fireballs at the crashed cars, melting the bodies inside and felt buoyed by Magneto's approval. Finally Magneto stopped, picked a large van, and they all piled in.

"Aren't the authorities going to investigate?" Eros wondered, "Won't that lead them to camp?"

Mystik said, "We'll have to move camp anyway. You three know where it is." She glared at them as is if this was a huge crime. Magneto chuckled.

The drive was boring, Angelous appeared to be meditation, and all Pyro's attempts to start conversations with the attractive female mutants were quickly shut down.

Pyro settled on watching the cars they passed and the scenery. A little boy in the back of a car stuck his tongue out at Pyro. Insulted and bored, Pyro sought a way to get back at the kid.

He rolled down his window, the wind briefly making Angelous twitch. A flick of the thumb lit Pyro's lighter and he controlled the flame with two fingers. A thin blue line of concentrated heat passed between the moving vehicles and the upholstery beside the kid exploded in a blaze of fire. The kid screamed and his mother swerved, crashing into and through the guard rail. They plummeted over a cliff and their car exploded as the mutants drove away. Pyro was interested to find out he lost control of his flame as soon as it left his sight.

"Don't do that again," Pyro jerked expecting Angelous but it was Eros glaring at him.

"Do what?" Pyro taunted winking at Quicksilver to bring him in on the joke. The other boy laughed but he was the only one. Calypso rolled her eyes and Psylock sneered at him.

"What? They're only human." In the front seat Mystik and Magneto grinned which pleased Pyro.

"I will stop you," Eros said quietly beginning to truly dislike this brotherhood and their casual cruelty to humans. They were like Death Eaters.

"You'll use your power on mutants but not humans? Do you even know if you're strong enough to affect humans?" Pyro mocked.

"Oooh burn," Quicksilver laughed and then laughed again at his pun.

"I'm strong enough to stop you," Eros affirmed darkly.

Seeing Quicksilver getting bored and Angelous glaring at the interruption to his meditation, Pyro relented unhappily.

"Can you affect wizards?" Magneto asked Eros who nodded.

"It's what got me caught. There are potions that block Veela abilities that don't stop me."

"Have you met a veela?" Mystic asked and Quicksilver asked, "What's a Veela?"

"A veela is a creature, usually female, that puts out an allure that attracts males. When angered they turn into fireball throwing harpies," Eros told them. "And I've seen one, but only been close to a quarter Veela."

"Do they affect you?" Mystik asked with a snide lip curl and Eros flushed. Not being affected by Veela usually meant you were either a very weak wizard or gay, and it was an insult to insinuate either.

"Not since I graduated," Eros hissed uncharacteristically. All the subtleties of their banter were lost on the other occupants of the van.

"You know a lot about wizards," Angelous commented after a pause.

"I lived with them. I was all set to go to Hogwarts, the wizard school, when I woke up this way, better," She insisted, "they kicked me out."

"Who did?" Pyro asked.

"My parents, my witch mother and human father, hypocrites both of them. She got disowned to be with him but neither could stand the product of their union." Eros was shocked, and happy to finally have someone who understood to hear his betrayal.

"Dumbledore preaches equality. I spent seven years listening to him talk about how muggleborn are just as good but he took one look at me and locked me up," Eros ability flared and made them all want to comfort him, Calypso turned around in her seat to pat him gently on the hand. He smiled at her and then blushed and reigned in his gift. Calypso jerked back her hand and wiped it on her leg. "Sorry," He told them.

Magneto was pleased to discover the helmet that protected his mind from Charles also kept him free of Eros' control. He believed it wouldn't stop any influence directed by physical contact though.

"The wizards squandered their chance to rule. They allowed cowardness and weakness to lead them into hiding. Now we have come and they have joined with our enemy to destroy that which they fear. They fear us because we are superior," Magneto told them, keeping his eyes on Angelous as he didn't need to be watching to road to control the metal vehicles around them. "It is because of this fear that they seek control, and it is because of this fear that we will win."

"You want control too," Angelous said, his voice quiet but powerful, "What do you fear?"

Mystik sneered at the implication that Magneto had such a weakness.

"I fear that dissention will lead to our destruction before we can properly gain our rightful place in this world."

"The professor says that we can live in peace if we all…"

"Charles is a fool," Magneto interrupted Pyro. "they will never let us live in peace." He pointed at Angelous. "They have already begun this war but we will win it." He pensively rubbed the numbered tattoo on his arm.

Remy hadn't awakened under trees since his days on the streets. It was safer to sleep on roofs then be caught by snakes or alligators in the marshes. It was surprising to discover himself on leaves covered by only a thin blanket and the smoldering body heads of a slumbering Wolverine.

Pleased, Remy snuggled in using his charm to ease Logan back to sleep. Logan snorted and grumbled but settled quickly. Remy pressed gentle kisses on the solid arm that held him down. He felt safe showing his heart because Logan was deeply asleep, at any other time Logan would surely push him away and Remy's poor Cajun heart couldn't take that.

So Remy would be sneaky and carefully plan his needs around moments of weakness to better guard his heart. He had no desire to hear the uncomfortable but brutal put downs that would come should Remy make the mistake of telling Logan how dependant he was on the older mutant - especially since Remy new better then to have gotten attached in the first place.

Carefully Remy turned over Logan letting him cover more completely. Logan snuffed into Remy's hair while soft gentle kisses were placed along Logan's throat and shoulder.

"Morning" Logan grunted making Remy jump. Logan tightened his grip to keep Remy from rolling away. He'd hoped Logan would stay asleep or at least stay feral.

Plying on the charm Remy smirked, "good morning mon lupe." He licked and nibbled on Logan's neck making it as lude and overt as possible. Logan snorted with amusement and sought Remy's lips with his own. He pulled away after a chaste but lingering kiss and rolled to his feet leaving Remy shivering with want and sudden chill.

"The pup's coming back today," Logan yawned clearly eager and Remy nodded. He should have known better. At least Logan wasn't being unduly cruel as he shoved Remy's' feeling aside. Any and all affection was for Angelous, and not wasted on ruddy little Cajun boys who are good for sex and not much else.

They cleared up their makeshift camp quickly and in comfortable silence. The fire doused, the blankets folded, and their clothes righted they headed back to the manor.

As they left the forest, Remy still obsessing over Logan's amusement and what it could mean, they heard hard, angry voices.

"I hear her screaming, not you. I hear her crying, not you! She suffers and you say she deserves it! She's had enough."

"It has been only a few days."

"Didn't your Jesus teach forgiveness and compassion?"

"Forgiveness without penance is worthless."

They were shocked to see Kitty and Kurt arguing and so clearly about Jean. The sharp ricochet when Kitty slapped him echoed in the courtyard and only made Kurt's face barely move but for the violet forked tongue that licked his split lip. Kitty reached back to sack him again.

"That's enough," Logan growled and Kitty took off running towards the manor.

Kurt sighed, "She has soft heart, sometimes too soft. Accept my apologize for ruining your morning."

Remy linked arms with the downtrodden mutant boy, "Is all the more pleasant with ye 'ere ma petite," He winked. Kurt blushed, his sharp cheeks dusting pale blue.

"Come on lover boys," Logan smirked ruffling Remy's hair. Logan was not good at affection and though he enjoyed Remy's gentle handling as he woke, Logan wasn't good at accepting affection either. Everything was better when Angelous was there to sooth their inconsistencies.

Kitty was giggling at the attention several younger boys gave her. She smirked at them as they passed. Kurt winced.

"Do you ever get jealous, zince der is three ov you? Do you compete vor hee's attention, or eachozers?" Kurt asked them. Logan jerked having never even considered it. What if Remy was jealous of his time with angelous? What if he wanted the boy all to himself? Stupid Germans making him second guess himself, it wasn't like him. But then again, rape wasn't usually his style either.

"Our Ange' need different tings and only together can we give 'em all 'em needs. Logan; 'em is safety and stability. 'e gives de rules and Remy 'e esplaines 'em." He winked at Logan in jest and Logan snorted. "Remy is compassion and affection and we be all 'em needs, together." He grinned wide, happy with being able to explain to someone what was so clear to him.

"How'd you know we're…you know?" Logan asked trying to come up with a descriptive phrase for what the three of them had that wasn't girly or queer.

Kurt laughed; his sharp white teeth stark against his blue skin. "It is obvious you are being in love, zat each has claimed ze other'z hearts."

"And you don't mind?" Logan pressed ignoring for the moment the whole heart claiming business. "I'm pretty sure I heard something against that when I was a young pup."

"Each man is gifted with a struggle, mine is acceptance of self and others. You battle rage and violence and your troubled past; to not succumb to your nature. Remy fights corruption as he manipulates to protect himself and his loves and to trust that he has worth and merit on his own." He looked away from them, afraid of their reactions to his frank words. "Wee child Angelous fights off self hate and his anger at what was done to him. Any ease in the struggle zat is zis life is a gift from on high."

The gate that kept the outside world separate from the manor opened emitting one sparsely scorched van. The trio hurried to join the group waiting by the doorway of the manor to greet them.

The van rolled to as top and Logan and Remy stepped forward unsure if they expected to greet Angelous or attack because he wasn't there. Magneto slid regally out of the driver's seat followed by Mystik who leaned sexily on her door while the others climbed out with less grace. The little brat that stole their Angelous climbed out and Logan stepped forward growling only to stop when his limbs refused to move. Magneto lowered his hand "no need for violence, you're wizard is returned."

Cedric stepped aside leaving room for Angelous to crawl out. His head was dipped, eyeing them from under his unkept hair. Clearly he hadn't looked after his hygiene. Every mutant save Mystik- who couldn't' care less - held their breath as Angelous slowly approached them.

Logan and Remy stepped close and drew him tightly to them.


End file.
